


Second Chances

by Fall_Leaves_99



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_Leaves_99/pseuds/Fall_Leaves_99
Summary: The apple sends Ezio back in time to help him correct the two biggest regrets of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Ubisoft. 
> 
> This is mainly an EzioLeo fic and the rest of the plot progresses very slowly.

On 30 November 1524, Ezio saw the world fade away as he closed his eyes for one last time, slipping away into darkness. By the time Sofia and Flavia came to his side, he was already gone from the world. Many people say that one's entire life flashes before their eyes as they die. This was not true for Ezio, who during those last moments only recalled two memories, the sight of his father and brothers dying as he fought his way through the crowd to try and save them and the sight of his dearest and oldest friend lying on his deathbed as the blue in his eyes slowly lost its shimmer. Unknown to anyone in the world, the apple glowed brightly at that very moment, illuminating the walls of the Colosseum Vault in a blinding golden glow. 

Ezio jolted awake the very next moment. Looking around he found himself in a vaguely familiar room. Even though he couldn't quite remember where he was, he was sure that he had been in this room before. Blinking a few times, he remembered being at the market with Sofia and Flavia and he also remembered seeing those two vivid memories, like someone had etched those two images into his mind. He got up and was surprised at the absence of the pain in his right knee, the dull ache that was present in his shoulder and spine. He couldn't feel his bones grinding against each other, the slight pull at his neck when he turned his head, the familiar dull throb in his abdomen that had been there since a sword pierced him in that area, eighteen years ago. His body didn't feel heavy anymore.

He observed his left hand and was shocked to see the absence of the pale smooth depressions with pink and red veining above the knuckle of his ring finger, where he had been branded as an assassin, almost thirty five years ago. His hands were smaller and soft, lacking the numerous calluses from the multiple gashes on his palms and fingers. 

He knew he had died in that market, he was sure of it. Ezio had seen enough deaths in his life to know what a person felt like when he died. He knew when he closed his eyes that he would never be able to open them again. Pulling himself up and off the bed, he went to the mirror present on the right hand corner of the room. The young boy who looked back at him was so familiar and yet felt so strange. He hadn't looked like this since before the execution and disgrace of his family. He actually looked even younger than he had been back then. His lips were full, sans the scar that usually adorned his smile. He ran his tongue over that area and felt wrong at the absence of that slight dip.

He knew where he was now, his room in Il Palazzo Auditore. In his childhood home, the home where his life crumbled apart, years ago. If it wasn't for the strange things he'd witnessed during his life, he would have thought he had gone mad. He quickly went to his cupboard. Opening the walnut wood door, he began to find the one book that he hated the most during his childhood, his leather bound journal where he kept notes of his banking lessons. Turning to the most recently written notes, he saw the date. It was December 28th, 1475. “Exactly one year before the execution,” he said to himself, flinching at his own voice.

“I never thought I'd see such a day, my baby brother studying early in the morning.” The unfamiliar voice made him look up, wrist slightly twitching to release a blade that wasn't there. Even though it had been over ten years since he wore his hidden blades, the instinct to use it never quite went away. 

At first he didn't move, staring at his older brother's face without any reaction. Feeling uncomfortable under his brother's intent gaze and lack of retort, Federico hurriedly said, “Stop staring at me and get dressed, Ezio. Everyone is already downstairs for breakfast. You know the rules.” 

As he turned to go back downstairs, Federico loudly warned his brother, “The three of us will eat your portion Ezio if you aren't downstairs in fi......” 

Before Federico could even cross the door, he found himself swiftly turned back around with Ezio hugging him so tightly that he felt like he had stopped breathing for a second. He quickly pulled back, looking at Ezio's face to find the reason for his odd behaviour this morning. But Ezio pulled him back into another tight hug.

Realising something was wrong, Federico hugged him in return as well, rubbing Ezio's back with his hand to soothe him. After a minute or so Ezio pulled back, hastily wiping the drops of tears that had gathered at the corners of his eyes.

“Ezio, are you alright?” Federico grasped his shoulder in a tight grip as Ezio quickly nodded yes. 

Smiling, Ezio replied, “I just...just had a bad dream. Saw you, Petruccio and father die before my eyes.” 

Seeing his brother so shaken up by his dream, Federico replied, his hand beginning to rub Ezio's arm to try and calm him down, “We're alright fratello, even father, he's downstairs, waiting. He doesn't need to go to the bank today remember, because of the Christmas holidays.” Ezio smiled, understanding now why the house smelled like oranges and lemons.

Ezio nodded before replying, “Go downstairs, I'll join you all in a few minutes.” Federico was slightly reluctant to leave his brother alone but left nonetheless. 

Ezio quickly changed, wearing a white camisa under a black doublet with gold embroidery and some brown breeches accompanied by his leather boots.

He tied his hair back with a red ribbon as he made his way downstairs. What he saw in the sitting area made him stop in his tracks. Claudia was pleading Maria to let them eat already while mother gave her one of her famous warning stares that signalled her children to shut up that very instant. Father was explaining Petruccio the significance of Il Ceppo with the latter nodding enthusiastically.The domestic scene filled his heart up with joy. He didn't even remember the last time he saw his mother reacting so genuinely or Claudia whining like the child she was supposed to be.

Federico worriedly observing him was what made Ezio snap out of his trance. He went over to his father and embraced him, just like he did his elder brother a few minutes earlier. Giovanni patted his back, looking quizzically at the others as Ezio refused to pull back. Federico, seeing his father's expression, quickly clarified, “He had a bad dream.” 

Hearing his elder brother, Ezio let his father go. Clearing his throat, he replied, “I did.” When his father looked worriedly at him, eyebrows furrowed, he quickly reassured, “It's alright, nothing to worry about.”

Not wanting to worry his family even more with his unusual behaviour, he quickly patted Petruccio on his back before taking a seat beside Federico.

Claudia, ignoring his brother's odd behaviour, called Annetta to serve the food as Maria took a seat as well, opposite to her husband. 

The breakfast table was filled with squealing and laughter, Claudia and Petruccio were discussing what they wanted for gifts on the sixth, subtly hinting their parents. Maria told Giovanni of her plans to go and visit her sister tomorrow. Ezio let the others talk, memorising each moment as he slowly ate his breakfast. Federico was the only one who noticed his brother's content smile, relieved to find out that Ezio was feeling better. 

Midway through breakfast, Giovanni reminded everyone of the party that was held by the Medici family that evening, especially warning his elder sons to be at home before sunset. Both Federico and Ezio nodded, promising to behave at the party. 

Once everyone was done eating, Ezio started to make his way up to his room when Giovanni instructed both Federico and Ezio to finish their studies for the day, before they went outside for their daily activities. 

Federico murmured under his breath, cursing how unfair it was that they had to study even during the holidays. Ezio gave him a confused look as they made their way into the study.

Reaching the study, Ezio questioned his annoyed brother, “Why is it that we need to study while Claudia and Petruccio don't?” 

“Because Mamma didn't catch them drinking, did she?” Ezio simply nodded. It had been so many years that he had absolutely no idea what everyone was talking about. He felt out of place, like he didn't belong. 

He stared at his journal, trying to remember what exactly he had to study. Seeing his brother staring stupidly at his notebook, Federico stopped writing his report to see what was bothering his little brother so much.

“Are you sure you're alright Ezio? You're starting to worry me with your behaviour,” Federico asked in a concerned tone.

“Si. I'm alright. Ummm… what exactly do I need to do?” Ezio asked. 

“You check the finances, whether the figures are correct or not and I'll write the summary for the month.” Federico motioned to the bank records that his father had given them. 

Nodding Ezio quickly began to work. He was good with numbers, even when he was a child and managing the Brotherhood sharpened his skills even more, first in Monteriggioni and then when he worked in Roma.

Within ten minutes, Ezio was done. Leaving his brother to complete his studies, he went to his own room. Lying down on his bed, he began to think about what exactly was going on. Why was he not dead. He distinctly remembered dying, the two memories that he saw in those moments. 

Deciding that it was useless to think about something that had no answer, he began to formulate a plan. Even though everything was fine right now, he knew what would happen the following year. But this time Ezio would make sure that his family didn't suffer the same fate. He got up, and taking a new notebook from his desk began to write down the names of all the people he had to kill over the years, along with the years when he killed them. 

He decided that he had to tell his family the truth. But first he needed to know exactly how much his family knew about the conspiracy, mainly his parents. Another thing he needed to find out about was how far into his training Federico was. Ezio knew that Federico had began his training when he turned eighteen, which meant that he should be aware of at least the basic skills and techniques of their Creed. “After the Christmas celebrations then,” he muttered to himself. That's when he'd inform his father of the truth, after which they would devise a plan together, or more like he'd convince his father to work according to the plan he'd developed.

He knew that his previous lifetime was lost now, only existing in his memories. So he wrote three letters for himself, each one depicting his family members, wanting to always remember the decade he spent with them. First he wrote about Flavia, beginning with the day she was born, how she clasped his finger with those tiny pink hands. He wrote about how difficult his first night was with her, Sofia was resting and Flavia had started to cry out loudly. Not wanting to wake his wife up, Ezio took their daughter out, wrapped tightly in a blanket so she wouldn't get cold and walked through his entire vineyard until she fell asleep in his arms. He wrote every little story that he could remember, every emotion that he felt when he was with her. Before he knew it, his letter about Flavia turned into stories about the four of them, what they did together, the places they visited, how happy he felt to watch the two of them grow up.

He left that notebook, leaving the rest of the pages empty so he could add things once he remembered them. He went downstairs at the now empty study and took a few more blank notebooks, carrying them up into his room. He began to do the same with another notebook, this time writing about Marcello. He smiled as he began to write, his son was so much more easier to handle than Flavia was, mostly because the two of them had known exactly what to expect when their second child was born. 

Taking a third notebook, he wrote about Sofia. How much he loved her. How young she made him feel. How much she reminded him of the true love of his life, Leonardo. From her thirst for knowledge to the colour of her dress. And even though she loved him with all her might, she couldn't quite fill the void that was in him because of the feelings he harboured towards his best friend. 

When the two of them left Masyaf and made their way to Roma, he told her about his feelings, about how much he loved Leonardo. He even when he told her that he would never be able to love anyone like he did the artist. She loved him nonetheless, despite the broken man that he was. She truly was an extraordinary woman, accepting Ezio and all his shortcomings without asking for anything in return.

He remembered how broken he was when he returned from France, after watching the love of his life die in front of his eyes. Sofia was always by his side, when he needed her and Leonardo's death was no exception, she comforted him, soothed away his pains as he cried all through that night and the next one and the one after that. 

Putting the quill down, he finally realised what those two memories meant. Those were the two biggest regrets of his life. The first was his failure to save his family and the second was his inability to ever confess his feelings to the true love of his life.

He took a small piece of paper and wrote two lines on it. First that he would save his family and second that he would finally tell Leonardo how much he loved him. And despite how difficult he knew saving his family would be, it was the second promise that made him nervous. Placing the paper inside the notebook, he took all four books and placed them inside a small chest that was present in his cupboard and locked it all away.

A grumble from his stomach made him realize how hungry he was. He made his way downstairs where he saw his father reading The Aethiopis. When he was younger, Ezio always wondered how his father managed to acquire such rare books, but all his questions vanished once he witnessed the varied collection of books at Monteriggioni for himself. During his initial days at the villa, he would spend hours in the library. It kept his mind from wandering into darker places, fueled by anger and revenge and helped him feel closer to his father.

Opposite to Giovanni, Maria was sitting on a chair, writing in her diary. Ezio made his way to her mother and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Just as he grabbed another chair and sat down, his father asked him, “We thought you were outside, with Federico.”

“No...I was just upstairs in my room.” No matter how much he tried, he couldn't keep his voice normal. Talking to his father after all those years felt foreign to him. Rather than having an everyday conversation with a family member, it felt like he was speaking to a stranger, a stranger that he respected a lot, idolised even, but still a stranger.

“Where are the others?” he asked. The morning was easier since he didn't have the obligation of taking part in the conversations but now with the three of them alone, there was nowhere to hide. The situation almost made him laugh. He was sixty five years old….no that wasn't right, he had sixty five years of experience with him and yet he was hesitating to speak with his father.

“Claudia is out with her friends as well, and Petruccio wasn't feeling well so he's resting upstairs,” mother answered, never looking up from her diary.

“I was actually hungry. Should we have lunch,” Ezio asked as his father closed his book.

“Lunch? It's almost evening Ezio. We thought the three of you were out so we already ate,” his father replied, looking up at him.

“Oh...I'll make something for myself then.” Just as he was about to get up from his chair, his mother stopped him. “What do you mean you'll make something. I'll have Annetta heat some soup. That way you won't feel full during dinner.” 

He nodded, internally cursing to himself. Of course he didn't know how to cook for himself when he was sixteen. The four of them didn't even know how to light a fire, spoiled rotten as they were. 

His mother went into the kitchen to inform Annetta, leaving him alone with his father. They were silent for a while, Ezio not wanting to say something out of place once again. His father sensing his hesitation, broke the silence. “Are you alright Ezio? Even this morning you felt….. different.”

Ezio quickly nodded. “Si….I am fine father.” Just a few days more and then he'd tell him everything. 

“Are you sure? Even Federico commented on your strange behaviour before he left. Said you were busy writing of all things. Not that I don't like to see my son taking his education seriously,” his father questioned him again. 

Ezio was very good at lying. In fact there were many instances where his life depended on it. Which was why it came as a shock to him that he couldn't control his emotions around his family. 

“I just felt like being at home.” Ezio just stared at the floor, hoping his mother would call him soon and end his misery.

“I have actually decided something. Seeing as how you are spending so much time studying, perhaps you would like to get an apprenticeship at the bank. I know it's early, seeing as you're only sixteen but the earlier you start learning the better," his father suggested

“As you wish father. I would actually like it better if I worked under your direct guidance rather than work as Federico did,” Ezio requested hoping that his father would accept. If he worked directly under his father it would provide him access to the Medici documents and would also help to keep an eye on his father's whereabouts. 

“As you wish. But I must warn you, if you try and do something like your brother did then I won't be as forgiving as I was with Federico, seeing as your actions would directly affect my own work,” Giovanni replied in a stern tone.

“Of course. I truly do only wish to learn,” Ezio reassured him.

“Alright then, You can work as my assistant then. We'll start after the holidays. You'll still have to continue your studies in the morning though.” Ezio nodded again and his father began to explain the different types of work that would be expected of him. 

Midway through the conversation, Maria asked him to go and eat. Giovanni accompanied him on the table as well. Slowly but surely he got comfortable talking to his father, slipping into an easy conversation.

They didn't realise how late it got, until Claudia and Federico returned. Each of them then made their way to their rooms, getting themselves ready for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezio was feeling annoyed as he began to change for the party. The last thing that he wished for right now was to be attending a party. He was finally able to talk freely with his father. He wanted to keep doing that, not attend some stupid function.

Wearing the same breeches and shoes, he changed into a new shirt and a dark blue doublet with some silver embellishments. He left his hair as it was as well, not bothering to change the red ribbon. Making his way downstairs, he found his father, mother and Federico waiting for the others. Once everyone arrived, they sat into the two caroches that were waiting outside for them and made their way to the Palazzo Medici.

He still remembered walking into these corridors, when Lorenzo was attacked in his Palazzo. He knew of every little passage, every hidden door, all the rooms and the secrets they harboured. He smiled, knowing that he was capable of easily ransacking the place without anyone ever knowing who did it, not that he would ever do such a thing.

Going inside the hall and the adjacent garden area, the family first made their way to their hosts who were present right in the middle of the large area. The exchange of obligatory pleasantries didn't take too long since the two families were already well acquainted with each other because of his father's prominent position under the Medici rule. Their group dissolved soon after, each joining their fellow acquaintances and friends.

Ezio tagged along with his elder brother as the two made their way to their friends. They began to converse about a girl that Ezio couldn't quite remember. And so he began to scan the room for some familiar faces, drifting away from the conversation.

He saw Uberto Alberti arrive at the entrance, making his way to Lorenzo, towards his right he saw Vieri with some of his friends. In the centre of the hall was Lorenzo listening to Cristina who was exaggerating her cousin's professional abilities along with Manfredo, her future husband. Ezio had no intention of talking to her, knowing how much pain and suffering it will all ultimately lead the both of them to.

Turning his head towards the left made him stare at awe. His mother and aunt were talking to Andrea del Verrocchio and just beside him stood Leonardo. He couldn't hear what they were talking about but Leonardo was doing most of the talking. He looked beautiful, with his usual red beret and cape along with a long blue and red tunic with black breeches and boots. He looked so young. It made Ezio want to go there and kiss him. Kiss him until he melted in his arms. The unrestrained thought made him shake his head.

He didn't expect to find his secret heart ache here. As far as he remembered, Leonardo didn't make a name for himself until almost three years later. Currently he was just a simple artist, still struggling to make a place for himself. Perhaps this was why the artist never stopped working, always remembering his humble origins and less than noble roots.

Now he remembered this party, this was the night when his mother met Leonardo for the very first time. She wouldn't stop talking about him for the next few days. A week later, she would commission him to paint four paintings. It wasn't until eleven months later that he finally got to meet the artist. Wanting to remedy that, he quickly excused himself from the group and made his way towards his mother.

By the time Ezio reached them, Verrocchio had already joined another conversation. He stood beside his mother, who seeing his son, quickly introduced him. “Leonardo, this is my second son Ezio. Ezio this is Leonardo, he's an artist who was apprenticed under Andrea del Verrocchio.” Ezio wanted to correct his mother, state the numerous things that Leonardo was rather than just an artist. But he refrained himself, not wanting to scare his future best friend on their first meeting.

“Molto onorato, signore,” Leonardo said, bowing his head.

“L’onore e mio,” Ezio replied, returning the gesture. He realised how eerie it felt to meet Leonardo and not be hugged. He had grown so used to feeling those strong arms wrapped around himself as the artist welcomed him graciously into his workshop with a dazzling smile.

Leonardo continued to tell the two women of his previous works while Ezio simply listened to that melodious voice. He had never seen Leonardo at such a young age before. Even though they meet just a year later, back then he had been too brash and arrogant to appreciate the beauty right in front of him. Even though the artist does age beautifully, like a fine wine, Ezio couldn't help but want to be a part of Leonardo's life at each and every stage.

He watched the artist carefully, his blue eyes sparkling whenever he talked of something new. The graciousness in his posture. Those long strands of woven gold. The pink lips as they were tugged into a genuine smile and the fair skin that contrasted so beautifully against his own olive tone. The thing that allured Ezio the most were the scattering of freckles that adorned the artist's face, becoming more prominent whenever Leonardo blushed under his master's complements. Everything about Leonardo tugged at Ezio's heart which wanted nothing more than to be in the possession of his best friend. He hadn't felt this way for five years now, since Leonardo's death. He missed feeling this way, to be in the presence of the man he loved. 

After a few minutes his mother and aunt excused themselves, leaving the two of them alone. Leonardo asked him, “So Ezio, what are your plans for the future?”

“I am training to become a banker, like father,” he replied

“What about you? Surely you're much more than an artist,” Ezio asked him even though he already knew the answer to that.

“I am actually. I dabble in a little bit of anatomy, engineering, architecture even. I want to change the world rather than merely capture it,” Leonardo replied enthusiastically.

“I am sure that you will,” Ezio replied, unable to keep his affections out of his voice.

“Grazie Ezio.” Leonardo blushed slightly at the genuine compliment and the surety with which those words were spoken.

“I am sure that you have much more interesting people to attend to than a meager artist.” Leonardo was just about to leave when Ezio grabbed his hand, stopping him.

“No, stay…. Please.” Letting his not yet best friend's hand go, he continued, “Tell me more about how you wish to change the world.”

“Oh… I actually like to invent things. I mostly sketch designs but there are a few things that I have made. One day I wish to make a device that could actually make humans fly,” Leonardo told him, instantly regretting doing so as he saw Ezio smile at him.

“You must think I'm crazy, don't you?” Leonardo said sheepishly, looking down at the floor.

“On the contrary. In fact if you ever manage to invent something like that, I would like to be the first one to try it."

“I would remember that.” Leonardo smiled fondly at the young man.

“Have you eaten yet?” Ezio asked him.

The artist shook his head no to which Ezio replied, “Let's go then.”

The two men went to get the food, after which Ezio directed them towards the less crowded garden where the two of them ate and talked in peaceful isolation. Leonardo did most of the talking, just like he did back then. Most of the things that he talked about were things that Ezio already knew. Yet he listened to each and every word attentively.

Ezio thought that his conversation with Leonardo would be different, now that his family's tragedy was yet to occur. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that Leonardo was still the same as he remembered. In fact it made him even happier to know that the artist's friendship with him was not driven by pity. Though they were not quite as familiar and unrestrained with each other yet, the conversation still held that same essence.

Seeing how interested Ezio was in his work, the artist asked him if he would like to visit his workshop sometime, an opportunity which Ezio enthusiastically accepted. Neither of them realised how late it was until Maria called them both back into the main hall. Soon after, Ezio had to leave with his family. Before leaving though, he promised to visit Leonardo at his workshop.

Once home, everyone was tired and made their way to their rooms. Ezio laid in bed and wondered what he wanted to do about his feelings. This time he didn't have the same burdens that he had in his previous life.

He remembered the moment when he realised how much he loved his best friend. It wasn't a grand moment like one would expect.

Leonardo was living in Venezia, then. Ezio had some free time to himself and decided to visit the artist. He had bought some Vino before heading to his friend's bottega. As usual, Leonardo hugged him and invited him inside.

The two of them had been talking about Ezio's current mission as they enjoyed dinner together. Unknown to Ezio, his hair ribbon had come loose because of which a stand of hair fell just beside his eyes. Leonardo, being the perfectionist that he was, leaned forward towards him and removed the strand from its improper place and tucked it neatly behind his ear.

Ezio should have jolted back at the touch, instead he found himself smiling and moved his cheek closer towards the artist's hand, nuzzling it. It was an instinct that made him act that way. Leonardo, seeing his friend's positive reaction gently caressed his cheek before pulling his hand back and continued to eat.

At that moment, Ezio wondered how many other people in his life would draw forth a similar reaction from him and was surprised to find out that there were none. No one other than the man sitting in front of him.

As much as Ezio wanted to tell the artist about his feelings, the violence that plagued his life always refrained him from doing so. He never wanted to do anything that would endanger his beloved's life. He knew he wouldn't be able to promise Leonardo that he would return back to him safely at the end of each day. And so he buried his feelings, which only grew in intensity with each passing day of his life.

What made things harder, was to see Leonardo yearn for him in the same way. Want him as much as he did the artist. His friend had actually accidentally confessed his love to him once, not that he knew out about it.

Leonardo was suffering from a very high fever that day. His assistant was away as well, visiting his parents. Ezio had dropped by to deliver a new Codex page that he had found the previous day. Seeing the artist in his delirious state, Ezio decided to stay in the workshop and nurse him back to health.

First, he called a doctor who reassured him that it was just a fever. He did give Ezio some concoction of herbs that helped Leonardo sleep. After paying the doctor for his troubles, Ezio made Leonardo rest in his room while he prepared some food. While feeding the artist, Ezio found out just how childish his friend could be, refusing to eat and wanting to sketch some mythical bird that didn't exist. When Ezio tried to stop him from getting up, he began to throw his pillows, and whine about what a horrible person Ezio was for keeping him from playing with the flock of birds.

After giving him the medicine, Leonardo stopped with all his tantrums. As he tucked the artist into his bed, he felt Leonardo slowly pull him closer, forcing Ezio to kneel beside the bed. He softly kissed Ezio on his lips and murmured, “I wish you could always look after me Ezio, stay beside me like you did today,” before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Ezio had many a times hinted at that night during their later conversations, but Leonardo apparently didn't remember it. He didn't remember anything about that evening. At first Ezio thought his friend was lying, to hide his own feelings but Leonardo did not babble or blush like he usually did when Ezio caught him lying.

He remembered the two times, he wanted to confess his love to Leonardo. The first was when he returned from Roma, after sparing Rodrigo Borgia’s life. He expected to find Leonardo at the villa and was ready to tell him, only to find out that the artist had left already.

The second time, he had decided to tell the artist was after he had killed Cesare. But Leonardo had already moved on with his life, then. Him and Salaì were happy together and Ezio realised that he had lost his chances at love forever.

This time however would be different. This time, he would make his intentions clear, right from the beginning, as he made his artist fall in love with him again. After he confessed his love, he would also tell his friend the truth about himself, about his previous life and let Leonardo decide for himself whether he would accept Ezio or not.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning he woke up early, before anyone else in the house did. Ezio was used waking up early. During his years as an assassin, he usually had fitful sleep, needing to keep his senses sharp in case of an emergency. And in his later years, he preferred to work in his vineyards, early in the morning, to avoid the scorching afternoons.

He went outside through his window and sat up on the roof. He observed his city and a bittersweet feeling coursed through him, now that he knew the plans that the future held for his city. He knew where Lorenzo would lose his brother, or where Girolamo Savonarola would burn some of the ancient texts, where his brothers and father would take their last breaths and where his own life would come to an end.

If all went according to his plans, his beautiful Firenze would never have to witness those moments ever again. He had both knowledge and strength now. He truly believed that he would be able to change things for the better. If not everything, he would at least make sure that his family didn't suffer the same fate.

Despite being deep into his thoughts, his hearing picked up some commotion in the house. He quickly went back to his bed, feigning sleep. Just as he predicted, it was father and Federico. After the two of them checked his room to make sure that he was asleep, they made their way downstairs towards the study.

They must be going for Federico's training sessions. He knew that the secret passage led to the alley behind the Palazzo, so rather than following them he directly waited for them above the rooftops. First the two of them went to a stable that belonged to their family and from there they made their way to an abandoned field, horseback.

Ezio carefully followed them, all the while maintaining a safe distance. It actually worried him that the two were so easy to follow. His father was a master assassin and yet he wasn't able to detect Ezio. Ezio knew that his skills were, by far unmatched by any other assassin but he had still hoped that his father would be an exception.

Standing in the shadows, he saw his father train Federico and had to restrain himself from going there and correcting both of their techniques, like he was used to when he trained his own recruits. Perhaps he could forgive Federico since he was still under training. But even his father's techniques had faults.

Their moves were mostly offensive, Federico had no clue how to defend an attack, their stance and footing could easily be disturbed by a simple swipe of the sword towards the ground and most importantly they weren't moving, mostly standing at the same place while their upper limbs did most of the work. Movement provides for agility and is essential if there is more than one opponent, when one is surrounded from all sides. And these were just the basics.There were several other details that he chose to overlook.

He mentally chastised himself. Just because he spent his entire life fighting doesn't give him the right to judge another's skills. Neither his father, nor his brother was one of his own student and therefore he should let them practice on their own terms and conditions. Ezio did decide that he would offer his help after he told them the truth, if they wanted it of course.

He also decided to hold back his opinions about his father until he had a chance to see his skills in action for himself. Perhaps, he was just holding himself back to avoid hurting Federico. Although by the looks of it, any one of his own assassins could easily defeat his father.

And then he saw it, saw the problem with their fighting. Neither of them were fighting because they needed to, they were doing it because they were supposed to, because of their ancestry. Each of his own recruits had been helpless at one point in their life. They had experienced death of their loved ones for themselves, they knew the consequences of their own simplest mistakes.

Even Ezio himself knew what it was like to watch a loved one die, knew the consequences of his mistakes. The entire reason why he first began his training under his uncle was not to become an assassin or to continue their family's legacy. No, he began his training so that he could protect his sister and mother. To provide a safer life for them.

He knew that his father and brother realised the importance of family, to protect it. But they didn't know what it felt like to see everything fall apart in front of their very own eyes.

He went back into the city, letting the two of them continue their session and returned the horse from where he stole it. Going back, he realised that he had to practice his own skills as well, he remembered his training but his body was now different. He needed to strengthen himself for what lay ahead of him. From the next morning, he decided to practice as well.

Before returning home, he did some free running and sprinting and then climbed the Campanile di Giotto. He was glad to find out that his body didn't have any problem with completing the activities. Despite not knowing about his father's secrets, his father had prepared him and his brothers to become assassins from a very young age. He didn't feel any fatigue, in fact he felt alive again as he dived in to take a leap of faith.

He made his way back into the Palazzo, relieved to find out that the others were still asleep. As he was crossing the hallway to reach his room, he saw Petruccio moving about in his own room.

“Why are you up so early, Petruccio?” Ezio asked as he entered the room.

“I didn't feel like sleeping anymore. I spent most of yesterday afternoon sleeping as well. And I am feeling better today,” his younger brother chirped.

“Well, in that case, let's go outside in the garden. Fresh air will help you.” Petruccio nodded.

Ezio went downstairs, letting his brother change before he could join him. As he waited in the garden, he saw a light grey feather gliding by the air before it finally settled down on the roof of their house. He quickly climbed up and retrieved the feather. He came down and saw that mother was also awake by now.

“Buongiorno mamma,” he greeted, twirling the feather between his fingers.

“Buongiorno Ezio, feeling better today or did you have any more nightmares?” Maria asked in a concerned voice.

“No, no nightmares today,” he replied.

“What are you doing with that feather?” his mother asked. Before he could reply, his mother came closer and removed a strand of hay from his shirt.

“And why do you look like you came from a farm?” Maria continued to brush the dust off of his shirt, picking more strands of hay.

“I went out for a walk and fell into a hay cart,” he replied just as Petruccio joined them. 

“Here you go.” Ezio handed his brother the feather. At his confused look he replied, “Thought you might like it.” Petruccio smiled at that, and began to play with the feather, forgetting the rest of the world around him.

Father and Federico returned shortly after and the family went about their daily routine.

The rest of the morning turned out to be similar to the previous one. After having lunch at home with his parents, he went out to shop for some things for himself.

He visited a sartor and bought a white robe with red lining and another plain grey one. He asked for some alterations to be made in the white one, mainly for pockets and belts. It wasn't quite the same as his father's robes but it fit him perfectly and were modified to his liking so he couldn't complain.

Next he went to a Fabbro in the Oltrarno District, to make sure that no one recognised him. He also wore his grey robe for added assurance of anonymity. Pulling the hood up felt so natural, almost like a second skin for himself. He bought himself a sword, a set of 12 throwing knives and a dagger.

For his armour, he chose the leather ones comprising of spalders, chest guard, vambraces and greaves. Leather was relatively lightweight, which was perfect now that he was younger and could move more freely. Although they weren't durable which meant that he'd have to be extremely careful, not that it would be a problem since he had more than thirty years of practice with him.

Once he had bought everything that he needed, he left the district and returned back to San Giovanni after removing his robe. Not wanting his family to question him on what he had bought, he used the rooftops and went directly into his room, hiding everything in his cupboard. "Just a few days more,” he told himself, after which there would be no need to lie. Now there was just one… actually two more things that he needed, but those were left for the next day, since it was almost time for dinner. After dinner, he wrote some more in his notebooks especially about Sofia before eventually going to sleep.

 

The next morning, he was extremely excited. So much so that he had trouble falling asleep the previous night. Just like the day before, he woke up early but instead of following his father and brother, he went to the hidden room where his father kept his weapons, inside his office. He was thankful to see that the hidden blade was not damaged like the first time he had found it here. But that was not what he was here for. At the bottom of the chest, he found the Codex page, the first one that he had ever found. He took the scroll and made his way to his room, making sure to place everything else the way he found it.

Judging by the time that it took for his mother to wake up the previous day, he had about two hours to do what he needed to do. Taking a parchment, he traced the exact contents of the Codex page. Ensuring to include everything, even the margins and notes. Once he was done, he placed the Codex back where he found it, in his father's office.

After finishing his studies, he took his vambraces and the parchment he'd written on earlier and made his way towards his favourite place in the entire world. He knocked twice on the angel carved oak wood door, like he had done more than a hundred times over the past years.

Leonardo opened the door and rather than the beautiful smile and hug that made his heart flutter inside his chest, he was welcomed by a pleased but a very confused looking Leonardo.

“Ah.. Ezio Auditore! What are you doing here?” Leonardo asked curiously, eyebrows furrowing

“May I come in Leo.....nardo?” Ezio asked politely, quickly correcting himself.

“Si..si. Where are my manners? Please come in.” Ezio entered, instantly overtaken by the familiar scents of charcoal, wood, solvents, drying paint, unmixed pigments and about a dozen other smells that he couldn't name or recognise but were dear to him nonetheless.

Leonardo apologised profusely for the clutter, trying to clear up some space, while Ezio just smiled at the myriad of sketches and wooden carvings that filled the entire room along with a few easels containing canvases, some empty but mostly half finished. Ezio had no doubt in his mind that they will continue to be in that state forever.

Focusing his attention back to the confused artist, he replied to the previously asked question, “You said that you liked to invent, the day before yesterday at the party.”

Leonardo simply nodded, motioning for Ezio to continue. “I was actually hoping whether you would be kind enough to build something for me, based on some designs that I have.”

Leonardo smiled broadly at that, eyes twinkling with excitement. His friend always did love a challenge. “Where are the designs?” Leonardo asked enthusiastically, unable to hide his excitement.

“Here you go.” Ezio handed over the parchment. “I need you to make me two of them, one for each hand.” Leonardo nodded, already lost in the contents of the pages.

“These are encrypted, aren't they?” Leonardo said with the excitement of a child about to play with his new toy.

“Si, they are. Umm...May I stay here for the afternoon?” Leonardo just nodded, vaguely motioning towards a chair filled with books.

Ezio watched him work. As he got lost in his own little world. Leonardo looked so determined and curious. Sometimes he would babble to himself. Ezio had seen him done this many times, yet every time, he just sat there with a feeling of awe towards his closest friend.

After almost an hour the artist snapped up his face and asked him, fear and doubt lacing his voice, “Ezio, these are designs of assassination blades. Why would a young nobleman like yourself require these?”

Ezio had expected Leonardo to ask him this question. Looking straight into those blue eyes he answered, “To protect the ones I love.”

The earnest tone removed most doubts from the young inventor's mind but he still disagreed. “These are dangerous Ezio. I.... I am sorry but I can't make a weapon for you. When I said I want to invent things, I meant to make the world a better place.”

Seeing Leonardo's noble intentions made Ezio love the artist even more, if that was even possible. Ezio just smiled brokenly at him as he replied, “It's alright Leonardo. Grazie, for sparing so much time for me.”

“Anytime, Ezio.” he said regretfully. Just as Ezio turned to make his way towards the door, Leonardo grasped his hand, stopping him. “I want you to know that if it was anything else, I would have helped you.”

Ezio nodded and then left the workshop, making his way back home. He had brought some lunch with him that he wanted to share with Leonardo, just like they did earlier, but the afternoon's events made him change his plans.

“No,” Ezio firmly told himself. He had already waited a long time, made the two of them wait for a long time. This time, he won't let circumstances guide his decisions. This time he'll follow his heart. Determined, he turned and made his way back to the workshop.

After knocking twice, Leonardo opened up the door with a sad face, once again confused to see him. “Ezio… I...” Leonardo stopped, having no words to defend himself.

Ezio smiled at him, genuinely. “I know that I am using a dirty trick, but you did say that you would agree if it was anything else.” Before Leonardo could question him, he quickly muttered, “Would you like to have lunch with me?”

The artist smiled warmly at him, all sadness gone from his face. “Of course… Come in please.”

“I am afraid I don't have much. I'll cook something,” Leonardo said, making his way to the kitchen.

Ezio followed him inside, beginning to take the food out “I actually brought some with me, since I knew I'd be here for the afternoon. There's more than enough for two.”

“You were so sure that I'd accept,” Leonardo teased him as the two of them began to heat up the food.

“As if you could ever deny me,” Ezio murmured to himself.

At the table, Leonardo confessed to Ezio, “When you left, I truly thought that you would never return again. That I had hurt you somehow.”

“No. In fact I actually respect you even more now, for your ideologies,” Ezio replied earnestly as they began to eat.

“Thank you Ezio. And you are always welcome here, whenever you like, no dirty tricks required.” Leonardo smiled softly while Ezio grinned back

The two of them talked as they ate, the morning's incident soon completely forgotten. After the lunch, Leonardo showed him around the workshop. Explaining every little wooden model, painting, his invention designs. Ezio listened intently, fascinated by each article. During their initial years of friendship, Ezio was usually so focused on revenge that he never really paid attention whenever the artist talked about these things. They usually never had so much spare time to themselves either.

Now however, everything felt so novel, like he was discovering his oldest friend once again. Both of them lost track of time, enjoying themselves in each other's company. It was almost night by the time Ezio returned home.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days, Ezio followed the same routine, practicing in the morning and then, either spending time with his family or visiting Leonardo. Maria even told Ezio to invite Leonardo for dinner, which he humbly accepted. That night the entire family got to meet Leonardo. Maria showed him her art collection while Giovanni explained to him the architecture of the house, showed him the library and his extensive collection of books. By the end of the night, the family had commissioned Leonardo to paint three paintings, two small portraits and one larger painting depicting a landscape near the Arno.

On the fourth, the entire family went to see the various Il presepe depicted all around the city. Leonardo joined them as well on Ezio's insistence.

Then came the sixth, The Epiphany which was the most celebrated night after Christmas and the last day of the festivities. First his parents gave the four of them their gifts. Ezio got a ruby ring as a present. Then everyone got ready for the festivities, dressed in their best clothes.

The streets were crawling with people, old and young, rich and poor. The Medici family was of course a spectacle to behold. Lorenzo and two of his brothers were dressed up as the three Magi in the Cavalcade of the Magi, flaunting their wealth and power. Giovanni and Maria watched the plays and enactments with Petruccio while the older children made their way to their friends. Ezio couldn't find Leonardo in the crowd and so decided to visit the various stalls instead, showcasing an array of items from scrumptious food to the costliest jewels.

He went to a Venetian merchant's stall, trying to find a gift for Leonardo. He knew that Leonardo was yet to gain the fame and success that he deserved, which meant that his friend usually had a shortage of funds. So he bought the best collection of brushes with cedarwood handles and sable hair bristles placed in an ornate wooden box. Next he bought pigments, from the dazzling Ultramarine to the fiery Dragon's Blood.

After shopping, he once again tried to find Leonardo and was successful this time around. Leonardo was not alone though, he was with Verrocchio, Sandro Botticelli, a friend of Leonardo and fellow artist along with a few more of Verrocchio’s disciples whom Ezio didn't recognise. Not wanting to disturb him, Ezio made his way to his elder brother. Federico, as expected was flirting with an older woman who was probably bored with her husband. Rather than disturbing his brother in his little conquest, he once again went to the stalls, this time to eat something. First he had some pheasant pie and then for sweets, he bought a few Cantuccini. He was dipping the cookie in a cup of Vin Santo when he spotted Leonardo walking towards him.

“Are you busy? I wanted to show you something,” Leonardo asked him.

“No,” he replied as he handed the last Cantuccino to his friend. “What is it? Show me,” he asked eagerly, rubbing both hands together to get rid of the crumbs once both were done eating.

“Not here,” Leonardo replied as he grabbed Ezio's hand, leading the younger towards his workshop.

“At least tell me what it is.” 

“No, it's a surprise for you. It's Epiphany after all.” 

“Well then, I won't tell you what your gift is either,” Ezio replied, smiling as Leonardo pouted.

Once they reached the workshop, Leonardo disappeared upstairs to retrieve Ezio's gift while the younger man waited in the studio.

“Lock the door, Ezio,” Leonardo instructed him as he placed the large cloth covered articles on his desk.

Once the door was locked, Leonardo moved closer and gave Ezio the large object, staring at his face for the nobleman’s reactions

Ezio's eyes went wide when he realised what his gift was. It was his hidden blades, the ones Leonardo had refused to make him the first time. He traced the metal with his fingers, watching as the oils in his skin slightly marked the shining surface. They had the same ornate designs like the first ones that Leonardo had made for him, the same finish. Although the leather was different than the ones belonging to his father, these ones were softer and darker.

Unable to contain his joy, he quickly looked up at the anxious artist waiting for his approval and hugged him. He didn't let him go for a long time, Leonardo patting and rubbing his back all the while.

Smiling, Ezio quickly replied, “Thank you…. I don't know how I cou…. thank you Leo.”

“Don't ever make me regret this decision Ezio. Promise me that you'll only use it when there's no other choice.” 

“I promise. I'll only use it on the people who deserve it.” Leonardo nodded at that, satisfied with the answer.

“What made you change your mind?” Ezio asked him as he placed his gift back on the desk, taking a seat beside Leonardo in a nearby chair.

“You. I realised that I trust your judgement. I know you'll never use it for the wrong purposes. After you left that day, I continued to decrypt the papers you'd left here. I agree with what your creed teaches you, it's ideologies. But promise me that you'll never sully my creation with an innocent’s blood.” 

Holding both of his hands tightly, Ezio stared right into the inventor's blue eyes as he replied, “I promise you.” Smiling, he continued, “Thank you for trusting me.”

Releasing his hands, Ezio quickly handed Leonardo the gifts he had bought earlier this morning. “I know these are nothing compared to what you've given me, but…” 

Leonardo quickly opened the boxes. Eyeing the brushes and the colors, he instantly gave them back to Ezio. “These are extremely expensive… the best money can buy. I am sorry Ezio but I can't accept these.”

“No, please don't say that. You don't even know how much these blades mean to me. Trust me these are nothing.” 

“Your family has done enough for me already, I cannot……” Before Leonardo could continue, Ezio interrupted, “My family has commissioned you because of your talents. I give these to you because you're my dearest friend.”

“We've hardly known each other for a week. I don't think dearest is the appropriate word,” Leonardo told him.

“No, you're my dearest and oldest friend.” Before Leonardo could interrupt, Ezio raised his hand, stopping him. “You have trusted me. Now it's time for me to return that trust. You cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell you, do you understand?”

Leonardo nodded, promising him. “Please don't think I am crazy and at least try to believe me.”

“Stop being dramatic Ezio,” Leonardo told him, coaxing him to continue.

“In that page you decrypted, was there any mention of Templars?” 

Leonardo nodded. “You mean the story there is true, of Templars and Assassins.”

“Si and there is an ancient civilisation, that is very advanced to ours…….”

 

It was almost two hours later by the time Ezio finished his story. The only detail he left out was his feelings for Leonardo. He just stared, wishing Leonardo would say something, anything other than stare blankly at him.

“You're telling me that you died and then woke up as your-sixteen-year-old-self,” Leonardo finally replied.

“Si. And I don't know why but I believe I have been given a second chance.” 

“I am sorry Ezio, but this is too much to take in. Does your family know?” Leonardo replied, still not sure whether to believe him or not.

“No, I plan to tell them tomorrow, once the holidays are over.” 

“If this is true, then don't keep something like this from them.” 

“How can I make you believe me? You're the smartest person I know. If anyone would believe me, it would be you,” Ezio asked, desperate to get his friend's approval. These past few days of lying to the people closest to himself had exhausted him. If he could make Leonardo believe him, then there would finally be a person he could talk to without pretending.

“You said that you're my dearest friend. Tell me something that no one except my true friend would know. And please don't tell me anything about my future.” 

“Your greatest fear is that you won't be able to do everything that you wish to. Your curiosity about this world and your thirst for knowledge are endless and sometimes you fear that even a lifetime won't be enough for you.” 

Leonardo just stared at him, stunned by how accurate Ezio's descriptions were.

Unable to bear the silence any longer, Ezio quickly added, “And you're only attracted towards men.”

Leonardo turned pink before replying, “Alright, alright. I believe you. I can't believe I've told you that.”

“You hinted at it once,” Ezio replied with his usual charming smile.

“It's just so strange to think about, ancient articles of knowledge, travelling back in time.” Ezio nodded, agreeing with his friend.

“So what do you plan to do now, to save your family?” 

“The previous time, it was betrayal that cost my father his life. This time I am hoping that once I tell him, he won't be blindsided by his friend. Plus I am not just a seventeen year old boy now. I can help him this time.” 

“Will they believe you? Your family?” 

“Honestly, I do not know. It'll take a lot of time for me to convince them. It won't be easy. I mean you are the smartest person I know and yet it took so much time to explain it to you.” 

“Like I've previously mentioned, if you ever need my help, all you you have you do is ask. Even if your family doesn't believe you, I do,” Leonardo reminded him.

“Thank you. You have no idea how nice it feels to finally have someone to talk to, to get my friend back,” Ezio replied in a genuine tone.

“Ezio can I request you something?” 

“Si...anything.” Ezio quickly nodded.

“I know that you already know what's there in those Codex pages, but if you find one would you please give them to me for decryption. That first one was so fun,” Leonardo pleaded in a childlike fashion.

Ezio laughed at his request. “You know even then you loved to decrypt those pages. Don't worry, I intend to collect them. Even though I still know what they are about, I still want to keep them away from Templars. Your workshop will be the first place I visit when I find one.” 

"Grazie amico mio." Turning his face towards the window, Leonardo suggested, “Ezio, it's getting late. You should get going. Your family will worry.” Leonardo was right, seeing how dark it had gotten.

“With how me and Federico were in our younger years, my parents have learnt not to worry about our whereabouts.”

Leonardo snorted at his reply before insisting, “Nonetheless, you should go home. You'll have to tell them the truth tomorrow. Get some rest.”

“You're right,” Ezio agreed as he got up from his chair.

Before going he hugged Leonardo once again. Pulling back he told him, “Thank you, for everything Leonardo. Past and present.”

Leonardo smiled at him. “Anytime, amico mio.”

Ezio left then. First he used the rooftops to enter directly into his room. He had to be careful since Federico was also about to enter the house. Once in his room, he quickly hid his new blades with the rest of his belongings and then went out of the window again.

Back down, this time he entered through the doorway, and just as he expected everyone was waiting for him as mother scolded his older brother.

“And what excuse do you have Ezio?” mother questioned him. Just as Federico was about to slip towards his room, she scolded once again, not once moving her eyes away from Ezio. “Don't you dare leave, I am not done yet Federico.” Both his father and sister snickered at that.

“I was with Leonardo, mamma,” Ezio honestly replied, ignoring the others.

“Why were you with him for so late?” Maria questioned again.

“We were talking and I didn't realise how late it got. Mi dispiace. I actually bought him some artist supplies as a gift since it's Epiphany today. So we went back to his studio and since we were inside we didn't realise what time it was.” 

“At least you have a good reason. Nonetheless, the two of you were told to stay home during these holidays. It's bad enough that you're out brawling and drinking, among other activities.” The last words were for Federico because of the faint bite mark on his neck. “At least behave yourselves during the holidays.”

Both the brothers nodded, before going inside their rooms. Even though Leonardo had advised him to sleep, it was difficult. He was worried about how his family would react tomorrow. At least he had his dearest friend's support now.


	5. Chapter 5

He only got two hours of sleep before he was up again. Half an hour later, his brother and father left for their usual training. After waiting for ten minutes, he followed them. This time he did not wear his grey robes like he usually did in the mornings. Today, he was going to tell his family the truth. He had decided that not only was he going to inform his brother and father, but he would also tell his mother and younger siblings. His entire family was going to be affected by his actions so it was only fair to let everyone know. Besides, keeping secrets from each other was what ultimately leads to the death of his family members.

Both father and Federico looked like they were going to the same place where he had followed them on the first day, so he decided to take a shorter route and reached before them. He had to wait anxiously for about ten minutes before the two of them arrived.

His father was the first to spot him. “Ezio, what are you doing here?” he said as he approached his younger son.

“I need to tell you something, the both of you,” Ezio replied, wanting to get straight to the point.

“How did you know where we were, fratello?” Federico interrupted him.

“I know that you come here to train,” Ezio told him and saw the both of them flinch back a little. ‘If they were surprised now, how would they react after I tell them everything?’ he thought to himself.

"Ezio, we were going - ”

Ezio interrupted his father as he began to explain “I know, it's alright. It was right of you to try and let us have normal childhoods. I am not angry.” Both his father and brother relaxed at that statement.

He continued, “There is something extremely important that I need to tell, so please listen carefully because this is not going to make much sense, if any at all.”

“Do you know about the Apple of Eden, Papa?” he asked. His father sounded confused at his question, but he nodded.

“It's an old assassin's myth. How do you know about it?” Giovanni asked quizzically.

“I know because one year later you die.” Federico got angry at his brother for speaking such nonsense and was about to say something angrily but his father stopped him.

“You, Federico and Petruccio get hanged for treason against the Republic. I was sentenced to death as well but I wasn't at home when they come to arrest you. You try to prove your innocence by asking me to deliver the documents that would have exonerated you to Uberto Alberti but he betrays you. He is currently working with the Templars, under Rodrigo Borgia. After your deaths, I kill Uberto and then successfully escape to Monteriggioni with mother and Claudia. There I come to know about my ancestry through zio and I spent almost thirty five years of my life avenging the three of you. I don't know how but after my death I woke up here, in this life nine days earlier.”

“The day you told me about the nightmare, the one in which the three of us die,” Federico interrupted him. “That's why you were so shaken up that morning, why you hugged me and father like that.” Ezio simply nodded as a reply.

“I suspect that it was the Apple of Eden that gave me a second chance. I don't care what it was but I don't want to waste it. There are a thousand other details that you should know but first I need to know whether you believe me or not.” Ezio finally finished.

No one spoke anything for what feels to him like hours. Giovanni is the first one to break the silence. “I am sorry that you had to go through all that alone. If I'd known that my actions would cause such pain for my family then I would have done everything I could to stop it.”

“You did. There was no way that you could've known what was going to happen. I do have a suggestion though. You should tell everyone about this. I mean that Claudia and Petruccio deserve to know as well.” 

“No, they are too young. This has to be kept between the three of us and your mother,” Giovanni argued.

“No we are not. In fact Claudia should begin training, just like Federico. I would have suggested the same for myself if I wasn't already trained. You shouldn't have hidden these things from us. We could have helped you a lot if we knew what was going on. You should train Petruccio as well, once his health recovers of course.” 

“No Claudia is just a child, not to mention a young girl. I never intended her to wield a sword,” his father replied tolerating no more arguments.

“I am going to let the two of them know. And if she wants, if she chooses it then I would train her myself if I have to,” Ezio replied with matching stubbornness.

“No you will not. Claudia will never become an assassi,” his father scolded Ezio.

“She does eventually become an assassin. In fact she becomes Il Mentore after me. It is not your place to stop her,” Ezio said angrily as well.

“No Ezio. I respect that you had to go through a lot but you cannot make these decisions.” 

“I am not deciding anything. I just want her to decide for herself. I wish I was given that choice.” 

“What do you mean by that? You were born to be an assassin Ezio. The circumstances in which you had to find out about our family were tragic but you were always meant to be an assassin,” Giovanni proudly told him.

“What are you trying to say? That I don't get a choice. Once I kill Rodrigo Borgia I will no longer live as an assassin. And I intend to do that soon. After that I will never use my blades again,” Ezio replied, annoyed at his father's expectations.

“What do you mean? You said you become Il Mentore.” his father replied, confused yet proud of his son.

“I know and I had to sacrifice everything for that. I never told the one person I loved the most about my feelings. I only got to spend ten years with my children and wife before I died. I am not going to do that again,” Ezio said in a firm tone.

“What does that mean? You didn't..” his father drifted off.

“No. I didn't marry until I turned fifty four and that too after the love of my life moved on with his life, never knowing how much I loved him. I didn't get a happy life like you do. This life as an assassin has taken too much from me. I won't choose it again.” Ezio's eyes turned glassy now, because of the tears welling in them.

“Alright Ezio,” Giovanni finally agreed.

“What is your plan then?” Federico asked, having stayed silent for so long.

Turning towards his father, Ezio said, “You are arrested on the 28th of December. So we have enough time to prepare. Right now I think we should stay alert. And always be ready for an ambush. I think that when the time comes, Mother, Claudia, Petruccio and Federico should leave for Monteriggioni. The two of us can take care of the Templars.” 

“I am not going anywhere. I am an assassin as well, like the two of you,” Federico objected.

“I've seen you fight. You're really bad. My youngest recruits could easily take you down,” Ezio replied honestly, with no malice in his tone.

“You're all big talk Ezio. For all we know you don't even remember how to fight,” Federico argued.

Ignoring his children's bickering, Giovanni asked Ezio, “Fight with me. I want to see your skills for myself.”

Ezio nodded with a smirk on his face. Giovanni handed him Federico's wooden sword, and both took their positions, asking Federico to step back.

His father charged first, but Ezio easily dodged, bending down. The next offence was by Ezio but he went for his father's footing, rather than his torso, causing him to lose his balance a bit as he stepped back. Determined to wipe that smirk off of Ezio's face, his father attacked again, this time aiming for his side. Ezio easily blocked the hit. He had to admit that his father was stronger than himself since his body wasn't trained as much as his father, but he wasn't as flexible he realised. Ezio also realised that his previous conceptions were wrong, his father was indeed holding himself back that day because of Federico.

On the next parry, he twisted around his father and just as he expected, the man was slower to turn around, not enough flexibility, well not as much as him. His father was thus unable to defend his next blow which landed on Giovanni’s abdomen. When his father turned around, he didn't directly attack, as Ezio expected. Instead he observed, watching Ezio's moves, Ezio smiled at that. This was a skill one could gain only with experience, an essential skill to find patterns and weak points in the enemy's moves, although such observations should be made while fighting rather than halting, your opponent should never be given time to strategise, quick moves and surprises are what help the most.

It was Giovanni who turned and overpowered his son at the next move, changing their positions. But Ezio did skillfully maneuver himself around the sword, dodging it. On the next attack Giovanni went for Ezio's footing trying to imbalance the younger. It was a surprise but Ezio easily jumped back, once again untouched by his father's sword. Ohh Ezio missed this rush and the excitement. Not many people could match his skills, he thought to himself.

Ezio attacked next and Giovanni easily deflected his sword. Almost instantly after deflecting him, his father charged back at him, going right for Ezio's chest. Ezio's reflexes however were far superior, as he leaned back a bit and used his sword to deflect his father's sword up and away from himself. The next three attacks of his were easily parried by his father. His father struck next on which Ezio was able to use Giovanni’s weight against him as he swiftly moved to the right, disbalancing his father.

They continued like this for a while, mostly trying to analyse each other's techniques rather than win. At the final move, Ezio used three continuous strikes, then bent down predicting his father's counterattack and used his right leg to sweep Giovanni off the ground, making him fall on his back with Ezio's sword at his neck.

“You're good, Ezio. Perhaps you should teach me as well.” Ezio smiled, removing the sword from his neck and lifting his father up.

Handing the sword back to Federico, he replied, “You’re a worthy opponent as well. It feels good to feel this rush again. Not many people could challenge me or hold up as long as you did, father. Although I must say that I am more comfortable with my hidden blades.”

“Well, you're not getting mine. I could have one made for you if you like,” Giovanni offered.

“That's alright, I had mine made already. They are in my room, along with other weapons, should an ambush ever arise,” Ezio replied.

“What do you mean they?” his father questioned.

“I have two actually, one for each hand. There are other improvements as well but I haven't collected those Codex yet so Leonardo can't make them.” 

“You've told Leonardo about this? Are you sure we can trust him with our secrets?” Federico questioned, frowning.

“Of course. He's always helped me in the past and continues to do so even now. That was actually the reason I came home so late yesterday, because he gave me the blades and I explained him everything. As for trust, I trust him with my life.” 

“If you say so fratello, but be careful, it doesn't take much to change allies.” Ezio frowned at his brother's suggestion.

Giovanni interrupted whatever retort Ezio was about to say. “It's alright Federico, we can trust him. I used my Vision on him. Also, your brother wouldn't have fallen in love with someone whom we couldn't trust.”

“He's not my…. Not from his side.. Not yet,” Ezio confessed, feeling the heat rise up to his face.

“He'll get there, don't worry,” his father assured him.

“You teach Federico now. I'll observe some of your techniques and try to learn from them,” his father instructed.

Nodding, the two brothers got to work. Ezio trained Federico for about an hour before the three headed back home.

Once back, the entire family gathered in the study and Ezio told them everything, the entire story of his life. Apart from a few brief questions and sympathetic nods, no one said anything else.

Maria was the first one to react. She got up from her chair and walked towards Ezio, who in response got up as well. Without saying a single word, she hugged him. Something broke in Ezio and he let everything out, every pain that he had to suffer from, every wound, every death, every loved one that he lost. He embraced his mother tightly and he cried. He didn't realize for how long but he kept crying and sobbing, one of her hand cradling his head, soft fingers carding through his hair while the other hand rubbed his back, coaxing him to cry and let it all out.

After a long while, he pulled back, softly apologising for breaking down like that, “Mi dispiace mamma.”

Maria simply caressed his cheek as she said, “It's okay, Ezio. You're home now.” Those last three words filled his heart with joy. He nodded his head as the tears slowed down but didn't stop.

Once he composed himself enough, he began to discuss his plan with them. “Rodrigo is going to be in Firenze when your execution is planned. I don't think we should do anything that might change that.” Looking up at his father, he continued, “Continue with your work as you would have if you didn't know. We let them plan the same way. Do not inform anyone of Alberti now.”

His father agreed before adding, “You'll be working as my assistant. Use that time to gather information. No one will suspect a sixteen year old boy. And Federico will continue to train.”

Looking at his daughter, he asked her, “If you want Claudia, now that you know about our family, you could train as well.” Ezio nodded in approval.

“I will not. Those circumstances were different. I do not wish to become an assassin, Papa,” Claudia replied and Giovanni sighed in relief. Ezio respected her decision and nodded in understanding.

"Me, Ezio and Federico will stay here when they come to arrest us. The three of you should go to Monteriggioni. You'll be safe there since it belongs to our family,” Giovanni said and everyone agreed.

Giovanni then showed the entire family, the various hidden rooms and passages that were present in the house, so that they could shelter themselves if something unexpected occurs. Ezio showed his father and brother the weapons that he'd bought.

The rest of the day was mostly spent with Giovanni, Federico and Ezio going over their plans, the people they could trust and the ones they couldn't, the various contacts they had in the city, safe places and crypts that they could use when in danger and so on.


	6. Chapter 6

From the next day, everyone got back to their daily routines. Giovanni continued his work both as an assassin and a banker but rather than report everything back to Lorenzo, he first discussed the events with Ezio and Federico. Ezio was sure that Uberto was a traitor, but he didn't know how many more of the men working under the Medici were secretly plotting against them. Therefore it was best to verify the information for themselves first and then discuss it with Lorenzo.

A week later, he met La Volpe with his father. Just as he had expected, Volpe knew that something was different about the sixteen year old boy before him. He had tried to have his thieves find out about Ezio's whereabouts, but the master assassin always seemed to be a step ahead. Ezio had worked with Volpe throughout his life as an assassin and therefore was well aware of the fox’s moves. He had made sure that the thief didn't find out anything until Ezio wanted him to.

During that meeting, both Giovanni and Ezio informed Volpe the truth. There were only a few people on whom Ezio could place his trust and La Volpe was definitely one of them. Volpe promised to assist them as much as he could. The violet eyed man was shocked to find out Ezio's story despite having witnessed stranger things over the many years he had spent in this world.

Ezio for his part became busy. His mornings were spent training Federico and afternoons working with his father. Although, he only worked whenever something important arose especially concerning the Templars, mainly the Pazzis. Thankfully he didn't have to study banking anymore. Federico, however was not so lucky.

His free time was usually spent with Leonardo. The artist enjoyed his company a lot. One of the best benefits of working in a bank, he found out, was that he could easily recover the Codex pages that were hidden in the various branches of the bank without any bloodshed.

Leonardo, just like before, loved to decrypt them. He also focused on the projects that the Auditore Family commissioned him for. Ezio usually visited him during his free afternoons, sharing lunch together and talking. On some days, when the artist was busy, he would watch Leonardo work while reading a book or cooking for the both of them.

It was in March when something important caught their attention. Giovanni got to know from one of his sources that Rodrigo had come to Firenze. He was able to attack him and his men before they could leave. And was successful in apprehending one of his men alive, while killing the rest but unfortunately the Borgia was able to flee before he could catch him.

Ezio didn't accompany his father during such missions, not wanting to alert the Templars or cause unnecessary changes in their plans due to his presence, ones which Ezio wouldn't be able to predict. Giovanni and Federico agreed as well, since Ezio was their secret weapon keeping him hidden from attention was essential. Ezio was also sure of his father's skills, remembering that it was treachery and betrayal that had cost his father his life not incompetence. So he was sure that his father would not require his assistance.

Lorenzo and Uberto were torturing the man that Giovanni had captured alive. But Ezio already knew the information that he would reveal. La Volpe had told him about these events in detail before the Pazzi Conspiracy. So he knew that the captive would reveal the plans for the assassination of the Duke of Milan, Galeazzo Maria Sforza. Ezio remembered that it would occur at High Mass although other specific details were not known by him. He did tell his father that the culprit kneels before the Duke before killing him, based on what Caterina had once told him. Rather than waiting for Uberto to extract the truth from the prisoner, Giovanni immediately left for Milano. He was more than capable of finding out the other details by himself.

In his father's absence, Ezio didn't go to the bank. Instead, he kept an eye on Lorenzo and his associates including Uberto. Most of the time they would be busy in their actual works rather than plot against their ruler, which would leave Ezio with plenty of free time. La Volpe’s thieves would usually inform him if something important occurred.

Having some free time to himself, Ezio went to Leonardo's bottega. He knocked twice as he usually did but he didn't get any answer. He was used to this. With how easily Leonardo got lost in his work, it wasn't surprising. He opened the door himself using his left hidden blade that accompanied him everywhere he went and entered the workshop, just like had done many times before. Leonardo had given Ezio many liberties and hence didn't mind if the assassin came inside unannounced.

Rather than finding his friend bent over a desk in the midst of one of his inspirations as he'd expected, Ezio found the workshop empty. It was unusual for the artist to be away from his studio in the mornings. He usually went out for errands in the afternoon. Perhaps his beloved was still asleep, Ezio thought to himself.

Once upstairs he heard Leonardo vomiting and coughing. He quickly went inside the artist's private quarters and found Leonardo emptying his stomach inside a wooden bucket. He swiftly helped his friend, holding him upright as the artist hurled. Once done, Leonardo sat back apologising to Ezio for his present state, “I am extremely sorry for the poor host I am being today, mio amico.”

“Shut up Leo. Being sick is not your fault,” Ezio chastised.

Ezio removed the sweat matted hair from his friend's face and placed a hand on his forehead, checking for fever. The inventor was burning with fever, skin flushed red, eyelids drooping close as he tried to keep himself upright rather than fall back on the bed because of weakness.

Ezio quickly laid his friend down on the bed, shushing him up as Leonardo tried to speak something. “Rest. I'll clean you up and then fetch a dottore,” Ezio said as he began to get up from the bed.

The artist grabbed his hand, before he could leave. “Stay with me.” 

“It's alright Leo. I'm right here. I'll just go get some water and come back, okay,” Ezio replied and Leonardo gently nodded.

Ezio came back a few minutes later with a basin of water and some clean pieces of cloth. Leonardo was asleep by then. Trying not to wake his friend up, the killer tried to clean his friend, wiping away the sweat, vomit and drool from his face and neck. Leonardo woke up when he felt the cloth rubbing at his neck. Instead of speaking, he stared intently at the assassin who continued to clean him.

Seeing as how the artist was awake now, Ezio quickly walked towards the cupboard and brought a clean shirt. He made the artist sit up and began to unlace the damp, vomit and sweat covered camisa. Leonardo lifted his hands up and the assassin quickly removed the dirty garment and dressed him in a cleaner one. Once done, he held the artist's hand and asked him to go to sleep again. Leonardo nodded and quickly drifted off into a fitful sleep, coughing and sneezing all the while.

Once Ezio assured himself that the artist would be fine, he removed his hand from his own and went outside to get a doctor.

The doctor gave him some herbs to help lower his fever and instructed Ezio to brew them in some vino to mask their taste. The tonic had to be given to the artist after every meal until the fever subsided. A strong alcoholic syrup also had to be given for the cold. Ezio nodded and gave the doctor his fees as he accompanied him to the door.

The artist was still sleeping, so he prepared some brodo for him. As the broth cooked, he cleaned up the bedroom and washed the scraps of cloths, rags and the bucket. Midway through his cooking, the artist woke up again and vomited once more. This time, Ezio held him back so that he didn't cover himself and his clothes in it. Before he could fall asleep, the assassin fed him the vegetable broth followed by the medicine and let him fall asleep again.

Ezio went home and asked his mother for permission to stay with Leonardo. Maria nodded, informing him that she'd send food for the both of them there.

Ezio went back to the workshop and checked up on his friend. Leonardo was still soundly sleeping. Not wanting to wake up the artist because of his fidgeting and restlessness, he stayed downstairs coming up whenever Leonardo called for him. Leonardo however didn't like this very much and called for him, asking him to go home, assuring the assassin that he was alright now. Ezio refused as expected.

The night was more or less the same, he fed Leonardo and completed chores before going downstairs to sleep in the studio. Leonardo asked him to sleep with him on the bed but Ezio refused stating that the artist needed his rest. This time however, the artist refused to listen. “I am your dearest friend, am I not?” Leonardo asked him. Earlier Ezio would have stayed at the guestroom but since Leonardo was just starting out as an artist he couldn't afford to have a bigger bottega.

“Of course you are. I wouldn't be here if you weren't Leo but my impatience and agitation would keep you from resting,” Ezio argued.

“Read a book to occupy your mind. I would be very sad if you wake up pained because of sleeping downstairs on that awful divan that's too short for you. And if you'd feel uncomfortable sleeping in my bed then go home and get some sleep. You're tired as well Ezio.” 

“I am not leaving you. You still have fever and you haven't stop vomiting either.”

“Then stay upstairs.” Ezio nodded and settled into the bed. He was tired as well and so fell asleep quickly, facing away from the artist.

He was woken up in the middle of the night by Leonardo babbling and crying in his sleep. He pulled the artist closer to himself, embracing him and shushing him, rocking him into his arms until he calmed down. He fell asleep once more with Leonardo in his arms, hugging him tightly.

The next time he woke up, it was already morning, past how long he usually slept. Opening his eyes, he saw his friend curled up against his chest, with his head resting on Ezio's arm. The assassin couldn't help but stare at awe of the man in front of him. Despite being sick, Leonardo reminded him of the many angels that he would paint over the years. An angel currently drooling on his arm but an angel nonetheless. He was glad to know that the fever was gone now. Leonardo felt pleasantly warm against him rather than burning hot with fever as he did last night.

After five minutes of staring and admiring, he began to reluctantly disengage himself from his friend, reminding himself that Leonardo needed to eat once he wakes up. A few minutes later, Leonardo woke up as well due to the lack of Ezio's warmth against himself. He was feeling better today but still felt weak and fatigued. He was still coughing and sneezing though. The cold had not yet subsided.

“How are you feeling today?” Ezio asked him.

“I am better. I don't think that I have a fever anymore.” 

“I umm… I actually needed to..” Leonardo drifted off looking towards the chamber pot. Ezio had cleaned it yesterday afternoon, with the rest of the things.

Realising what his friend meant to say, Ezio quickly nodded. “Of course. I'll go home and change as well.”

He left his friend and went home to freshen up as well. Carrying the freshly baked bread, formaggio and warm soup that his mother had given him, he made his way back to the workshop after about half an hour.

Opening the door, he saw Leonardo trying to walk down the stairs, supporting himself on the handrail. Ezio quickly scolded him with the same voice that Maria usually used on them, “Why are you coming downstairs? I had kept everything that you might need in your room.”

Ezio was by his side in a second, supporting him as he turned him back upstairs much to the artist's annoyance. “Ezio, I am alright. I need to work.” 

“You can't even support yourself, much less work. And I know exactly how regular you are with your commissions, so don't tell me you need to work,” Ezio said in that same chastising voice.

“You know how weird it is to be scolded by a sixteen year old who behaves like a forty year old man,” Leonardo told him as Ezio made him sit on the bed.

Ezio snorted at that. “It's as weird as a twenty three year old man acting like a six year old boy.” Leonardo laughed, before coughing again.

Once Leonardo settled back comfortably on the bed, leaning against the headboard, Ezio went downstairs but not before warning the artist about trying to get up. He plated the food and brought it upstairs. He was going to feed him but Leonardo turned his head away.

“What is it? You don't like the food?” Ezio asked worriedly.

“I am feeling better now.” Leonardo took the plate from Ezio's hands as he continued, “Bring your plate up as well. We'll eat together and before you lie I know that you haven't eaten yet.”

“Alright.” Ezio agreed before going back downstairs to get his food.

The two of them ate, talking to each other. “So how exactly did you manage to catch the cold?” Ezio asked his friend.

“I took a bath before going to sleep the day before and I didn't bother heating up the water,” Leonardo replied sheepishly.

Smiling the assassin replied, “Why not just skip bathing if you're feeling lazy?”

“I was dissecting the corpse of a cat that evening. The cat had died of old age. I found the dead body in an alleyway and thought of using it for my anatomical studies,” Leonardo explained. Ezio nodded, agreeing. No one should go to bed smelling like dead bodies.

“After eating, can I go and paint?” the artist asked with big hopeful eyes.

Ezio chuckled at his expression. “I'll bring you your notebooks. But you can't go downstairs or try to run around the workshop in this condition.”

Leonardo frowned slightly before asking, “For how long exactly are you going to stay here, my dear friend?” Those last three words were dripping with sarcasm.

Ezio chuckled again before replying, “As long as you don't get better.” Leonardo was about to say something but Ezio quickly added, “Until I decide that you're better.”

Leonardo pouted at that, huffing quietly before eating his bread again. Seeing his expression, the assassin added, “Don't worry. I'll stay up here as well to keep you company.” At least that earned him a smile.

Once the two of them were done eating, the assassin gave Leonardo his medicines and then brought him his many sketchbooks while he completed the chores around the house. He took a book for himself and joined his friend once everything was done.

They spent the day in a similar manner. Throughout the entire day, Ezio noticed that the artist would flip the pages of his notebook whenever Ezio came near him. When he tried to ask him what he was drawing Leonardo would always show him sketches of birds.

After dinner Leonardo asked him, “Are you going to go home?” Ezio sensed a bit of hope in his voice, although for what he couldn't tell.

“So that you can go downstairs and tire yourself right after I leave. No,” the assassin replied smirking.

Instead of the pout he had expected to see on his friend's face, Leonardo just smiled warmly at him, shifting in the bed to make room for the killer.

Ezio settled into the bed and Leonardo snuggled into him. “Remember that I am very sick before you push me away.” Leonardo told him shamelessly. Ezio laughed at that before embracing his friend. That night neither of them woke up before sunrise, feeling warm and comfortable in each other's arms.

Ezio spent the next day with Leonardo as well. By the fourth day, Leonardo was completely healthy again and so Ezio took his leave on that morning, letting the poor artist get back to his work before he went crazy with boredom. When he was leaving however, the artist looked a little sad to let his friend go


	7. Chapter 7

Giovanni came back from Milano a few weeks later. He was unsuccessful in saving the Duke’s life. Just as he was previously.

“The assassins were apprehended but I couldn't question them. They were killed by the guards before I could reach them,” Giovanni told Ezio and Federico. He had just returned from Milano and and first wanted to discuss his findings with his sons before briefing Lorenzo the next day.

“You weren't supposed to save him anyway. I don't think this changes much for us,” Ezio informed his father.

“This was a great loss for Lorenzo. And we still don't know. If the Borgia hold control of Milano….” Giovanni trailed off, thinking about his failed mission.

“The Borgia isn't interested in Milano. In fact, he isn't interested in Firenze either. Don't worry about it,” Ezio reassured his father. Secretly he was glad that his father's mission failed, just like it had before.

If they changed the events prior to his family's execution, then it could lead to Rodrigo changing his plans as well. Something that Ezio didn't want happening. He didn't ponder on it so much when he had informed his father about the plans for Galeazzo Sforza’s assassination, but these last few weeks he was worried about the consequences of his actions.

“We should be worried. Lorenzo will lose his allies if things don't change,” Giovanni stated worriedly.

“Why are you so worried about politics, Papa. I told you Lorenzo manages even without his allies,” Ezio reminded his father. Sometimes he wished he could talk to Mario. His uncle was always more interested in The Creed's welfare rather than petty politics.

Federico could sense the tension in the air and decided to change the subject. “So you found nothing from Milano then.” The elder asked his father.

“I did actually. I found some coins on him. They're from Venezia.” He handed the coins over to Federico who began to examine them.

“What is Rodrigo interested in, if he doesn't care for Firenze?” Giovanni asked Ezio.

“Right now, he's doing it to win favours with the Pope. So that he can gain papacy for himself. There's still many years for that to happen, so don't worry about it,” Ezio explained.

Federico handed the coins over to Ezio who recognised their origins immediately. “These are from the Palazzo Ducale, probably from the Barbarigo family.” 

“Aren't the Barbarigos part of the Templars as well? You mentioned them earlier,” Federico asked his brother to which Ezio nodded. Turning towards his father, he suggested, “You should visit Venezia then.”

“Si. I will. I'll leave for there in a few days. First I need to discuss this with Lorenzo,” Giovanni replied.

“They'll be focusing on Firenze now. As far as I remember, we're their next target. They don't come for Lorenzo until we are taken care of,” Ezio reminded the two of them.

“Our execution is still months away,” Federico replied.

“I think that they haven't even planned it yet.” Turning towards his father, Ezio continued, “You do something in these next few months, something that makes our family a threat to them.”

Giovanni nodded, agreeing. “Then perhaps I should lie to Uberto. Feed him false information so - ”

Ezio interrupted his father at once. “No, don't do that. Don't try to change events.”

“Wouldn't it be better though. To avoid the execution altogether,” Federico argued.

“Rodrigo doesn't just have problems with father. He strives to wipe away the Brotherhood. Sooner or later, he'll come for us anyway. Unless we decide to let him take the apple for himself, he won't stop. Changing our actions would change his plans as well. We'd be in an advantage if we knew exactly how he planned to get rid of us. If we change our actions perhaps we'd be able to delay the execution but not avert it.” 

Giovanni frowned at that. “Is that why you don't care about Sforza’s death?”

“I just don't want to change things unnecessarily,” Ezio answered.

“Did you hold back information Ezio, about the assassination? So that I wouldn't be able to stop it?” Giovanni asked in an accusing tone.

“Of course I didn't. I didn't hide anything from you. If I did, you wouldn't even know any of this. But if I am being honest, I don't really regret his death. Ludovico would make a better ruler anyway. And he is pledged to neither Templars nor Assassins, so I don't see the problem,” Ezio argued.

“It's not just about Templars, Ezio. It's about Lorenzo losing a valuable ally,” Giovanni explained in a much calmer tone.

“I know. And we tried. I am just telling you that this loss isn't that great. Lorenzo is a wise ruler, he'll recover easily,” Ezio assured him.

Federico, seeing the two of them calmer and wanting to keep it that way suggested, “We've discussed this matter enough. We need to get up early remember,” he reminded his brother. Turning towards his father, he continued, “You must be tired as well papa. Get some rest. You'll have to meet Lorenzo tomorrow.” Giovanni nodded as Ezio began to get up, making his way out of the study and into his room.

Before his father could leave however Federico warned him, “He is doing as much as he can and he's been doing it longer than the both of us. Combined. Go easy on him papa. The assassination was not his fault.”

Giovanni nodded before the two of them retired for the night as well.

 

 

Giovanni left for Venezia, in the first week of April. Before leaving though Ezio had a request. He asked his parents the night before his father left, “Mamma, Papa I wanted to ask you something.”

Even though his parents didn't really expect him to ask for their permission, Ezio did it anyway. He liked having someone older than himself. He'd made his own decisions for so long now, after Mario's death, that it felt nice to have someone else be in charge. So that he could properly enjoy his childhood again.

“What is it Ezio?” Maria asked as she made the bed.

“I actually wanted to go and visit Monteriggioni. It's been so long that I've seen zio,” Ezio requested.

“I won't be in Firenze for at least the next month. You'll either have to go alone or you'll have to wait until I come back,” his father told him, yawning as he did so.

“We can all go together,” his mother suggested. “I'm sure that the others would like to visit as well,” she added, fluffing up the pillows.

“I.. I actually hoped to go alone. Well not alone, but with Leonardo. His birthday is coming up and I thought that it would be a nice gift. He loves travelling….” Ezio drifted off dreamily, remembering the many places they'd visited together.

His mother smiled at him while Giovanni chuckled softly at his anxious tone. “I don't see why not. You're more than capable of travelling alone as is Leonardo,” his father told him.

Before he could leave his mother asked him, “Have you told him yet?”

“No, not yet I was hoping to do it on the trip actually, if everything goes to plan and he agrees to accompany me,” he sheepishly replied.

His parents nodded before he went back to his room

 

 

The next evening he had just returned from the bank when Ezio was stopped by his elder brother at the gates of the Palazzo who was leaning against the front wall, waiting for him.

“Ezio, what are your plans for the evening?” Federico asked him as he approached his younger brother.

“Nothing. Just have dinner and go to sleep. Why?” Ezio questioned curiously.

“Because I've missed my baby brother. You're always working. Let's go out to a tavern tonight,” Federico suggested with a sly smile.

“I don't know fratello. I am a little tired,” Ezio said as an excuse. He wasn't actually tired, he'd seen far worse days than working all day in a bank. But he knew that a night with his brother could only mean trouble.

“Come on Ezio. Ever since you've returned, you're always working and training or planning. And in your free time, you either spend it at home or with Leonardo. We don't have any fun together anymore. Not like we used to,” Federico said, almost pleading now.

“All right, let's go. You could have just told me earlier that you missed me,” Ezio replied, smiling.

“I’m telling you now,” Federico replied, patting his brother's arm as they turned towards the road.

As they walked through the streets, Federico suggested, “Let's go get Leonardo as well. That man works way too much. Not to mention how happy my brother gets when he's around.”

“Si, let's go,” Ezio replied, blushing slightly at Federico's words.

“You know the two of you are adorable together. Despite being completely inappropriate for each other, a pacifist and a killer,” Federico said as they walked towards the workshop.

“Well, we're not together yet and keep your mouth shut during the evening or I'll break you nose, Federico,” Ezio warned.

“Of course… I wouldn't want to ruin whatever romantic plans baby brother has prepared.” 

“It’s none of your business actually,” Ezio replied.

“I don't even get why you're bothering so much about it. It's not like he'd reject you, with how much he adores you.” 

“And that's why you don't have a lover.” 

“At least I don't sleep alone in my bed on most nights. If you'd told him already, there'd be far more interesting things you could be doing with him,” Federico boosted arrogantly.

“Vaffanculo.” 

“Many people do actually. Not something that you're getting from the artist,” Federico said laughing.

“Why exactly did I agree to go with you?” 

“Because despite the fact that you've lived for a lifetime, I'm still the elder,” Federico said smiling, causing Ezio to chuckle as well.

“No but I am serious though. Tell him, don't waste time. He likes you,” Federico advised sincerely as they arrived at the door of the workshop.

“I will. Trust me I won't let him go this time around,” Ezio said as he knocked on the angel carved door. Federico nodded just as Leonardo opened the door.

As usual Ezio was welcomed with a warm smile and an even warmer hug. “Ezio! Come in.”

He turned his head to the right and saw his older brother standing there as well. “Ah Federico, good to see you as well.” Leonardo bowed his head slightly as he greeted the elder brother.

“You as well Maestro. But I am afraid we can't come inside.” Leonardo's face changed into a much more serious expression at that. “Oh, it's nothing serious. I am taking Ezio out for dinner and I thought you'd like to join us as well,” Federico replied smiling courteously.

“Si certo. I'll go grab my purse then,” Leonardo replied as he went back inside the bottega.

“Like I said, you two are adorable. Does he always hug you so?” Federico elbowed Ezio in his stomach as they waited outside.

“Keep your voice down Federico,” Ezio replied, moving away from his brother's nudging.

“If only you could see yourselves, lost in each other's arms as time stood still. Have you ever written poetry for him little brother,” Federico teased before Ezio hit him on the head as a response.

“Ezio doesn't write poetry. He's bad at expressing himself,” Leonardo said as he came back in view. Seeing the faint blush on his friend's cheeks, he added, “Even though his thoughts are just as beautiful as him.” Ezio smiled at him, both of them forgetting about Federico for a few moments.

After Ezio took care of Leonardo when he was sick, the two of them had become very close to one another, flirting shamelessly or caressing each other whenever they were alone. They never did anything beyond it though. It was why Ezio had decided to tell the artist about his feelings on his birthday next week. He was sure that Leonardo would return his affections.

Federico loudly cleared his throat, forcing the two of them to look in his direction. “The two of you should just get a roo…..Ezio!!” Federico shouted at his brother as Ezio kicked his foot not so gently.

“What? Consider it a part of your training. An assassin should know when to shut his fucking mouth,” Ezio said, smirking while Leonardo laughed in the background, locking his workshop.

“I don't think either of us would say no if you're offering a room,” Leonardo told Federico as the three of them walked towards the mercato.

The elder brother laughed at that. “At least you're not always blushing like a virgin like baby brother over here,” Federico replied as he patted Ezio's shoulder.

“I don't blush like a virgin,” Ezio replied, head looking down in embarrassment.

“You're blushing right now, fratellino.” 

Not wanting to talk to his older brother anymore, Ezio focused his attention on Leonardo. “Did you finish that sketch yet, of the cat you saved?”

“Si...but she wasn't very complying. Always moving around. I don't think she'd ever heal her leg. She reminds me of you, always fidgeting around, impatient.” 

Ezio snorted before replying, “As if you're any better. Plus you're the one who's named after a cat. I am an eagle,” Ezio said proudly.

“Do you have it too, Federico? The Eagle Vision?” Leonardo asked him.

“I do, as does father. But it isn't as natural for us as it is for Ezio. It's painful, if anything,” Federico explained.

“Why wasn't your father able to detect Uberto then, surely he appears red in his vision just as he does in Ezio's,” Leonardo asked curiously.

“Father never used his vision on him, not since they became friends. He must have appeared blue then,” Federico replied.

“Si, and he checked after I told him. He's red now,” Ezio added.

“So does Petruccio have it as well,” Leonardo replied as the three of them reached the tavern. They sat at a vacant table. Apparently both the brothers were regulars. Although Ezio hadn't visited in some time.

“The Auditore fratelli brought a friend. He's such a bell’uomo,” a scantily dressed woman flaunting her cleavage asked Federico as she placed her hands on Leonardo's cheek, who in turn pulled away at the touch.

“He's already taken, Carlotta,” Federico replied, causing the woman to step away from the blond.

“A pity,” she sighed, eyeing Leonardo in a way that made Ezio want to break her nose.

“A bottle of Grappa and three glasses,” Ezio tersely told her.

“Skipping right to the good stuff, huh baby brother,” Federico said, smirking at Ezio before turning to Carlotta. “I'll have a Bistecca then.” 

“Me too,” Ezio added.

“I'll have the Acquacotta,” said Leonardo. The woman nodded and went to get the food.

“Let me guess, this is also a bordello,” Leonardo asked the brothers, smiling.

“Si. They offer the best services, food and otherwise,” Federico slyly suggested.

“You two are truly spoiled,” Leonardo told them both, chuckling.

“And we like to spoil our friends as well,” Ezio added shamelessly.

“And this counts as spoiling me. Letting women caress and touch me,” Leonardo asked Ezio, eyebrows raised.

“It would for most friends,” Federico replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

Ezio however, leaned in to whisper into the artist's ears, “Don't worry. You're all mine.” This time it was Leonardo who blushed making Ezio smile proudly.

“So Petruccio. Does he have the Vision as well?” Leonardo quickly changed the subject.

“He's too young. Ezio got his a year ago while I got it when I was sixteen,” Federico replied. The woman from before brought their food and drinks soon and the three of them ate and talked comfortably.

Midway through their meal, Federico told Ezio, “Vieri is here.” The elder motioned his hand towards the Pazzi as he approached their table with some friends.

“What a sight. The Auditore stronzi. And who is that, your new lackey. Or could you not find a willing women for the night. Not that it surprises me. No woman would let the two of you come near her,” Vieri said to the two brothers.

Federico was the one who replied, “Your sister and mother don't mind the Auditores so much, do they, seeing as how they took us both in them last night, multiple times, sometimes at the same time. Oh how they begged for us Vieri. You Pazzis can't keep your women satisfied, can you? They were so happy that they even refused the fiorini.”

Ezio laughed at that, while Leonardo focused on his food. Before Vieri could come up with a retort, Ezio told him, “Leave, you're boring us. We have better things to do.”

“Figlio di puttana,” Vieri said before making his way towards another table, leaving the three of them alone.

“We all know your name Vieri. No need to announce it,” Federico shouted behind them.

Turning his focus on Ezio, the elder brother asked him, “Usually you're the one who puts that culo in his place.”

“Eh...I slice his throat three years later. It's satisfactory enough,” Ezio replied like it was the most normal thing to say as he sliced his piece of steak.

He looked up from his plate when all he got was silence. Leonardo and Federico were staring at him wide eyed. “Mi dispiace. I shouldn't have brought up such a gruesome subject.”

Everyone stayed quiet for a while before Federico changed the subject, asking Leonardo about his work. They ordered another bottle of Grappa. Both Federico and Leonardo had almost three glasses. Ezio refrained himself, never going above one. He liked to keep his senses sharp whenever he was out in public. Unsurprisingly, Leonardo and Federico ended up being the intoxicated ones, Federico a bit more that the artist. Though neither were drunk enough to cause a nuisance or something similar. Both men, he knew could handle their drinks well.

Near midnight, the three decided to call it a night. Federico remained at the tavern to enjoy the other services they offered while the two of them left for their homes. Ezio decided to escort Leonardo to the workshop and then make his way back home.

Once they reached the workshop, Ezio said goodnight. As he turned to leave, he was pulled back by his arm before the artist kissed him on his lips. Ezio pulled back at once, stepping back from the artist. He didn't want their first time to be like this, drunk, with neither of them remembering even half of it.

Before Ezio could say something Leonardo began to apologise, seeing his negative reaction, “I am so sorry Ezio. I shouldn't have done that. It was the grappa. I hope we can put this behind us.”

“It's not - ” Before Ezio could say something to explain himself, the artist pressed a finger over his lips, a sad smile on his face. “It's okay. I can understand. Not everyone enjoys such things.”

Ezio was shocked at what had just occurred in which time Leonardo opened the door but before going inside he told the younger one, “Perhaps I just misinterpreted your friendship and playfulness for something else.” Leonardo quietly locked the door. Ezio knocked again and again but the artist didn't open up.

Deciding to explain everything with a clearer mind the next day, he made his way back to his house. He wasn't able to sleep that night, worrying that he had ruined things with Leonardo once again.


	8. Chapter 8

At sunrise, Ezio got up from his bed. He hadn't slept for a single minute. He spent the entire night deciding what to do. He was torn between two sides. He didn't want to string Leonardo along. But at the same time he wanted it to be perfect when he finally told Leonardo about his true feelings. He had planned everything for the next week. It was supposed to be the best week of both of their lives. There was one thing that he knew for sure though - his best friend was hurting right now. Heartbroken at his rejection. And that knowledge was what helped him finally decide.

He could do without perfection. Nothing in his life had ever been perfect except for the artist. And even their friendship wasn't perfect. Leonardo deserved so much more than what Ezio had given him over the years. But he wouldn't let Leonardo suffer anymore. Even if it meant that all of his plans would be for waste. That he'd have to hastily explain Leonardo his feelings. He could only hope that the artist would forgive him for his behaviour last night.

Federico had returned late last night, he probably wouldn't want to practice anyway. So he didn't bother with their training today. He instead decided to go visit his artist. To finally do the one thing that scared him so much. He quickly got dressed and made his way towards the workshop.

While walking down the road, he thought of everything that he wanted to say, everything that he wanted to apologise for. He was nervous. For the first time since he'd returned he felt like the teenager that he was despite the many years he had lived for. What if Leonardo had changed his mind overnight? What if Leonardo didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore? To end their friendship? To erase these last few months completely from his memory? The ones that they had shared with each other.

His self deprecating thoughts were interrupted as he saw the crowd gathered near the artist's workshop. He felt a cold sweat gather at the back of his neck, a fear creeped into his entire body. What if something horrible happened to Leonardo. He shoved people aside and quickly made his way into the centre of all the commotion.

There were four guards, two forcefully taking Leonardo while the other two cleared the crowd. The artist was pleading, begging them to let him go. That he was not guilty. As they took him, he saw Leonardo briefly look in his direction before staring down at the ground, shame written all over his face.

If Ezio could have had his way then he would have killed each of those guards right there with his bare hands. But he knew that it wouldn't solve any problems. In fact, it would make matters even worse. And so, he did the logical thing and asked the others in the crowd about what was happening.

“He was charged of sodomia,” an elderly man told him.

“Si. He was seen doing intimate things to a man last night,” another one added.

“This is Firenze, nothing serious will happen. He'll probably just have to pay a fine and would be released within the week,” a middle aged woman said.

Many nodded at her prediction. “If it wasn't for one of the guards patrolling the area last night, this wouldn't have even happened,” one of Leonardo's neighbours informed.

“I saw them too. They were just kissing. I don't understand the formality. Why can't they just let us commoners be. Even the Medicis have male lovers,” a younger woman said.

“Why don't they go to Ponte Vecchio if they are so inclined to find sodomites,” a younger man said.

“He is a brilliant man. I hope this doesn't affect him too much,” another woman said sympathetically.

“Nothing will happen,” the woman's friend assured her.

Ezio wanted to bang his head against a wall. How could he have forgotten about Leonardo's trial? Previously he was accused along with three other men. This time, he hoped that since Leonardo was mostly busy with him he wouldn't seek such services. And he didn't, but now Ezio himself was the reason behind the most traumatic event in Leonardo's life.

Ezio quickly went home. He wore his grey robe and put on his hidden blades. He also grabbed a heavy bag of florins with him as well just in case. He used the rooftops, not wanting to make his presence known. And then used a window to enter directly into The Office of the Night’s Palazzo, the magistracy dealing with sodomy cases.

The arrestees were kept in the upper floors, inside individual cells, where Leonardo was most likely being held. But Ezio didn't go there. Instead he made his way into the lower floor, where the officials had their offices. After analyzing the floor, he sneaked in the head judge's office using a window present behind where the judge sat.

The room was empty save for the main judge working at his desk. Moving silently behind the oblivious man, he quickly clamped a hand on his mouth while resting the hidden blade of his other hand on his neck. The man's eyes immediately went wide, his face beginning to sweat as his entire body went rigid with fear.

Lowering his voice to a deadly tone, he began to speak, “Your guards have arrested a man named Leonardo. Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci. I want you to erase all records of him ever being arrested and deal with whoever is the plaintiff in the case. You will have him released immediately once I leave this room. If you shout or call the guards on me, I will incapacitate you and make you watch as I kill each of your men before lodging my blade into your skull. Do you understand me?” The man nodded quickly, agreeing to whatever the lunatic hooded man wanted.

“After I go, if you tell anyone about me I'll come to your house and kill you and your entire family in your sleep,” Ezio warned, even though he would never harm an innocent. But this man didn't need to know that.

Ezio made a slight incision on the man's neck. It was shallow enough to heal easily but deep enough to leave a scar. Blood began to instantly ooze from the cut as the man squirmed under him. “If at any day you decide to have a moral epiphany, remember this wound and my words before acting.”

He sheathed back his hidden blade and continued, “I will go now. Do not look back. Once I leave this room you'll get up and do as I've told you and hopefully we'll never have to meet again. Capisci?” Ezio asked once again and the man nodded frantically.

He left the room from the same window and made his way to the opposite building. He waited at its rooftop, perched up on a ledge. Fifteen minutes later, Leonardo left the building. He was unharmed but his face still showed his sorrows, a melancholic expression that Ezio desperately wanted to wipe away.

Right after he exited the Palazzo, Leonardo began to look around until he found the small grey hooded figure sitting atop a building. Ezio nodded at his friend after which Leonardo began to walk towards his workshop. Ezio followed him for the entire path, remaining at the rooftops to ensure that no more harm comes to his artist. Once Leonardo closed the door of his workshop, Ezio went back home to change into his normal clothing and made his way back to his bottega.

The door opened before he could knock. Leonardo quickly escorted him inside before locking the door.

“I once again find myself in your debt amico mio. Thank you for saving me,” Leonardo told him earnestly while maintaining a safe distance from the assassin.

“You do not need to thank me, Leo. Of course I would have saved you. How could I not?” Ezio stepped closer and cupped one of his cheeks in his hand and for the first time in the entire history of their friendship Leonardo flinched away. Away from his touch, once again moving back to distance himself. It made Ezio's heart break.

Leonardo was always a tactile person, never moving away from a caress or an embrace. Even when their friendship was in it's initial stage, he had always hugged and comforted the assassin with his warm touches.

Seeing the hurt written all over Ezio's face, Leonardo quickly said, “I am once again sorry for my behaviour last night and for any and all the troubles that you had to go through this morning.”

Leonardo's tone was graceful and courteous, like he was talking to a patron rather than his best friend. “You don't have to apologise for anything Leo.” Ezio cautiously tried to step closer once more but stopped when he saw the other try to move away.

“I am actually very tired Ezio. If there wasn't anything else,” Leonardo asked in the same distant tone, lacking all emotions of his normal expressive voice.

Ezio stood there, staring at the artist before eventually speaking in a broken tone, “Why are you doing this to me? Talking to me like I am a stranger. Is this because of last night’s events? Last night I pulled back from our - ”

The artist cut him off before he could speak, “I know Ezio. I know. Last night was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I just hope that you find it in yourself to forgive me. I would always continue to help you and honour our friendship. Until I take my last breath.” Leonardo smiled at him brokenly.

Ezio's eyes began to tear up at the last sentence, bringing back painful memories of when Leonardo actually did take his last breath in front of him. He pulled through though, because he needed to tell Leonardo how mistaken he was. “I wish that you wouldn't feel that way about last night Leo, about the kiss we shared. Because you're wrong. I love you. I love you so much.”

Ezio tried to grasp Leonardo's hands but they were swiftly snatched away. “Do not mock me Ezio. I know that you don't love me. I'm more sure about it now than I ever was,” Leonardo replied, looking directly into the assassin's eyes.

“I am. I love you. I have been in love with you for so long.” 

“No Ezio, you're not. You're probably just guilty about what happened this morning and want to make me feel good. To humour me,” Leonardo replied, looking down.

“I am not doing this to indulge you Leo. I love you. Why won't you believe me? What can I do to make you believe me?” 

“I don't want your pity my friend or your guilt. Perhaps you're saying this because you're curious or because you feel indebted to me since I helped you in your previous life. But you do not love me. I cannot let the person I hold so dearly to my heart ruin his life because of my own selfish needs,” Leonardo replied, placing a small kiss on Ezio's palm.

“Please, Leonardo. Just listen to me. I lo - ” Ezio was stopped by Leonardo as he clamped his mouth with a paint stained hand.

Leonardo began to cry then, shouting at the assassin, unable to bury his emotions anymore. “Stop saying that Ezio. You're hurting me. Hurting me every time you say those words. Despite whatever you're saying right now, you pulled away Ezio. You pulled away from me last night, while I poured my heart out to you in that kiss and you pulled away. Actions speak louder than words my friend. This incident, it made me realise how dangerous it is for a person like me. I was reckless, risking both my life and our friendship. And I paid its price today. I don't think that I have it in me to let anyone come near me again.”

“Nothing happened, Leo. I made sure that there would be no records, no charges,” Ezio said, crying as well.

“And I am grateful to you for that. But I can't do this anymore, Ezio. I don't know what to believe in anymore. You say that you love me and yet you hurt me last night. It wasn't easy for me to do what I did last night, to bare my feelings to you. I cried last night, the entire night but I composed myself. Told myself that we'll still be friends. And now you're telling me that you do love me and I don't know whether you truly do or if you're just feeling guilty about what happened this morning.” Leonardo wiped away his tears now, calming himself down.

He continued in a much more composed tone, “Just please give me a few days. I need some time alone, some time to think. I'll come visit you when I am feeling fine, when I'm ready to talk.”

Ezio nodded. He would never rush him. He would give him all the time that he needed. He would wait another lifetime if necessary. He left the workshop, closing the door behind himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Ezio returned back home that afternoon. His eyes were swollen and red, tear stains still marking his cheek. Just as he entered his room, his mother followed him inside as well, locking the door behind her.

“Leonardo was arrested this morning Ezio, for sodomia,” Maria started, her face devoid of any expression.

“He was released two hours ago. Nothing was filed against him. I made sure of it,” he replied.

“Good,” she said, relaxing a bit. “I thought that you were going to wait until next week. Hopefully in a secluded place.” 

“We didn't do anything like that. Last night we were both a little drunk and he kissed me outside his workshop. A guard saw us and decided to file charges.” 

“Does he know then? That you love him.” 

“I didn't say anything last night because I didn't want us to do anything under the influence of alcohol. I told him today, after he was freed and he believes that I'm doing this because I feel guilty about his arrest. That I don't really love him.” 

“We are nobility, Ezio. And we don't need to face the same things that he does. The Leonardo that you knew was already a successful artist. But now, he's just starting. One wrong action could destroy his future. Be very careful of how you want to approach this subject. You know how to yield a blade and protect yourself but he does not.” 

“I know, mamma. I told you there are no records. Nothing that could tarnish his name,” Ezio hastily told her.

“You cannot stop rumours and gossip Ezio. Nor can you erase that memory from his mind.” 

“What else am I supposed to do? Leonardo thinks that I don't truly love him. No matter what I said. He wouldn't let me explain,” Ezio cried out, annoyed.

“He needs time. This incident has been traumatic for him. He was rejected by the man he loved and then the next morning he was publicly shamed,” his mother replied calmly, despite Ezio's volatile state of mind.

“I know. That's what he said as well. He told me to stay away for a while. Let him think things through.” 

“Give him that time. He's a wise man Ezio. In fact you've chosen a jewel for yourself. He'll find his way back to you. Just don't push him. Let him reach his own decisions. I know that he will make the right ones,” Maria said, kissing his forehead before she got up to leave.

 

 

 

 

Two hours later, there was a knock on their door. Maria opened up the door and was surprised to see the young artist. She smiled at him. “Are you alright, Leonardo?” she asked worriedly.

“I am. Ezio made sure of it,” he replied smiling warmly at her.

“I am glad,” she replied, cupping his cheek.

“Ezio is upstairs, in his room,” she told him and Leonardo nodded. Before he could leave though she grabbed the sleeve of his camisa and informed him, “My son would never do anything to hurt you. He was never good at expressing himself and apparently he hasn't gotten any better despite his age and experience. I could make you trust him within five minutes but I think this one is Ezio's story to tell.”

Leonardo nodded sincerely at her words, truly understanding what they meant before making his way up to his friend's room.

 

 

Ezio was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, like he usually did whenever he felt sad. Thoughts were racing through his mind, every one of them featuring his friend. He wasn't even able to cry anymore, his eyes were dried up. There were no tears left in them after sobbing silently to himself for so long.

There was a loud knock on his door. “I don't want to talk,” Ezio replied, thinking it was one of his family members.

Ezio saw whoever it was try to push the door open unsuccessfully since he had locked it up from the inside. There was another loud and insistent knock. He got up from his bed, ready to tell the person to go away.

Opening the door however, surprised him. Leonardo was standing before him. And before his mind could think of anything else, he entered his room.

He didn't know what he was supposed to say, didn't want to ruin things once again. So he stood there staring at the artist for a long time. Not knowing what to say, he instead decided to bolt the door. Leonardo made his way to his bed, removing his boots before sitting cross legged on the mattress.

Ezio sat opposite to him on the bed and waited for the blonde to speak.

“Why did you push me away last night? I believe you. I believe that you love me. But I want to know why,” Leonardo finally started.

Ezio's voice was hoarse from all the crying as he replied, “Because we were drunk. It wouldn't have been right. I wanted….. I wanted our first time together to be memorable and perfect.”

He clasped Leonardo's hands into his own and smiled when he didn't pull away. “I have been in love with you for more than forty years now. I am sorry about how I acted last night. And I am sorry about what happened this morning. But I truly do love you Leo,” Ezio replied, searching for acceptance in the artist's eyes.

“I am an idiot. I was so busy drowning in my own miseries that I never asked you why you did it. I am so sorry,” Leonardo replied looking down, unable to meet his friend's gaze.

“You went through a lot in these last twenty four hours. There is nothing to apologise for.” Ezio smiled warmly at him, caressing his cheek as he did so. He was pleased to feel Leonardo lean into the touch. “I was actually planning to take you to Monteriggioni for your birthday. I wished to tell you then, about my feelings.” 

“I ruined everything, didn't I?” Leonardo replied, looking down sheepishly.

Lifting up the artist's face, Ezio said, “No you did not. You could never ruin anything.”

“I don't want to have sex Ezio, not now at least,” Leonardo told him abruptly but honestly, looking down once again before continuing, “I.. Everyone was staring as they were taking me. They were whispering things. Some of them were pitiful, one or two were looking at me like I was a wild animal while there were others that said lewd things to me. Of the things that they wanted to do to me. Like I am some puttana on the street.” He was crying now.

“And the guards, they said that I was disgusting, that I deserved to rot in hell. That they would whip me until they set me on the right path. They kicked me before throwing me into that cell and left. There were many cells, at least five and mine also had two other inmates in it. Once the guards left us alone, they began saying these things to me. Vile things. They said that they would love to see me beg for them. That they would enjoy pleasuring themselves in my flesh once the guards left for the entire night. They started to touch me at inappropriate places, whispering filthy things into my ears as they trapped me between the two of them while I tried to move away. When I started squirming they told me that such things were common in Firenze. I tried to shout but one of them held my hands behind me firmly with his hand and clasped my mouth with the other hand. The other began to remove my…… If you didn't come in time they would have…...” Ezio pulled Leonardo into his chest, gently cradling him as he cried.

“It's alright, Leo. It's over now. You're safe now, with me. We don't have to do anything. We won't ever do anything if you wish so. I love you, we don't need sex to love each other. We can talk and cuddle and spend time with each other. You are what matters to me, not your body. And if you ever feel like you want to do it, I'll make sure that you feel comforted and loved,” Ezio assured him, stroking his back to calm him down.

“Maestro Verrocchio came to me as well. He said that I am a fool. That I should have been more careful,” he cried, burying his head in Ezio's chest. Not speaking for a long time.

“If your maestro threatened you in any - ” Ezio began to say but Leonardo quickly nodded his head no.

“No Ezio. He’s like a father to me. He ensured that he would help me in any way that he can. He just said that I should have been more cautious. You will never betray me Ezio, would you? I don't need to be cautious around you, do I?” Leonardo asked him, with big tearful eyes.

“Of course not. I will protect you. Shelter you. Like you've done for me many a times,” Ezio said placing a soft kiss on Leonardo's head.

“Tell me what we did, in your earlier life. Tell me some things to take my mind off,” Leonardo requested, desperately clinging to him.

Nodding, Ezio began, “Do you want to know why I chose your birthday to tell you about my feelings?”

Leonardo nodded no, asking him to continue.

“It was because one of the best memories from my entire life after my family was charged of treason was of my thirty fourth birthday. After my father and brothers were killed, I got so obsessed with revenge that I didn't have time to celebrate festivities. I was usually away from Monteriggioni during my first years as an assassin and therefore never had anyone to celebrate it with. As the years passed by I simply forgot about it.” Leonardo was captivated by the story, his sorrows forgotten for the time being.

“So before my birthday, you had planned everything for me. You even asked mother about my favourite recipes and helped her cook. It wasn't a party. There were the two of us along with mamma, Claudia and zio. And we ate and drank and talked until almost midnight at which point the others were feeling sleepy and went in their rooms.” Ezio himself had a warm smile adorning his face as he lost himself in that peaceful memory.

“Eccentric artists and Assassins however were used to staying up all night. The two of us climbed up onto the roof of the villa. You were terrified to climb that high. I could see it in your eyes, but you indulged me anyway. Because you trusted me. And we took two of zio’s best bottles of Chianti and drank all through the night talking about absolutely nonsense things like how Antonio, one of our mutual friends was obsessed with this bitter liquid, Caffè was what he called it. Or how Claudia had once broken the nose of one of her friends who tried to insult her. About a night during the Carnevale when a woman pestered you around, trying to court you and how annoyed you got at her and how funny I found that entire situation to be. We were both so drunk by sunrise that you weren't able to climb down. I had to support you down the roof and then back to your room,” Ezio said chuckling softly at the memory.

Pressing a kiss to Leonardo's hand he continued, “I had returned just a few days earlier from Firenze. The apple had been stolen from us and Savonarola was destroying the city. I was beginning to loose all hope. I needed that night, never even realising it. It helped me recover from our losses, put my head back on track. You always knew when I needed something, even when I myself did not.”

“I hope that I can continue to do that for you,” Leonardo told him.

“You're already doing it.” 

Leonardo pulled him towards himself and kissed Ezio languidly. There was no hurry, no shame. Neither tried to initiate anything else, neither was ready for it. “Ti amo, Ezio,” Leonardo whispered against his lips.

“Ti amo anch’io, Leo.” 

“Tell me more stories,” Leonardo said and Ezio obliged. Remembering and retelling some of his favourite moments with the artist. The two of them got so engrossed in each other that they didn't realise when the day turned into night.

A knock at the door brought their attention away from each other. Ezio went to the door and unlocked it to let Maria inside.

“I hope that the two of you have sorted out your disagreements,” Maria said.

“We have,” Ezio replied smiling at his best friend and now lover.

“Let's go downstairs. Dinner is ready.” 

“I should get going as well,” Leonardo told Ezio as he moved towards the door.

“Stay. You have had a long day. Stay the night Leonardo,” Maria requested him.

“I really shouldn't. I've abused your generosity enough.” 

“Don’t go home tonight Leo. I don't want you to stay alone tonight. If I accompany you to your workshop then it'll put us both at unnecessary risk again, cause people to speculate,” Ezio requested in a pleading tone. “Stay, Per favore.” 

Leonardo nodded towards his lover before walking towards Maria. He couldn't help himself. He went to Maria and hugged her while she stroked his back, soothing him. “Thank you,” he said, pulling away from her, getting a small understanding nod in return.

The three of them went downstairs, joining the rest of the Auditore children in the dining room. Everyone treated Leonardo like he was a member of the family.

“Leonardo, come sit.” Federico motioned at him. Leonardo took a seat followed by Ezio and Maria.

Nobody wanted to discuss the grim topic of Leonardo's arrest even though everyone knew about it. Federico was the first to start the conversation. “Grazie a dio! Ezio has finally told you.”

“Si. You have no idea how much he pined for you Leonardo,” Claudia added.

“Leonardo this, Leonardo that. Half of his day was spent with you while the other half was spent talking about you,” Federico said, making Ezio turn a beautiful shade of pink.

Ezio, for the first time didn't fight with his siblings as they made fun of him. If their teasing could make Leonardo forget his worries then he would gladly hear it all.

“Well he wasn't the only one pining,” Leonardo said, reaching for his lover's palm under the table.

“So Leonardo, how is your work going?” Maria asked to stop the children's teasing.

“It's going very well. Maestro has actually asked me to help with a painting of his.” 

“Is it an angel? Like the one you're painting for us?” Petruccio asked excitedly.

“No. It's actually a portrait of Signora Emiliana Santi. He asked me to help with painting the fabric,” Leonardo answered. “As for your portraits I've finished the final sketches and painted the first layer for the hair and skin a few days ago.” 

“What do you mean the first layer?” Petruccio asked.

“Working in layers helps to add a lot more depth into the paintings. It's a tedious process actually but the results are unmatchable.” 

“And what about your architectural studies?” Maria asked curiously.

“I am actually focusing more on anatomy these days. I've actually just been granted a request that I'd filed previously to the church to provide me with dead bodies for my studies. The acceptance letter came two days earlier,” Leonardo replied as Maria nodded.

Once dinner was over, the two younger siblings went to sleep while Maria took Leonardo into the art gallery to discuss some changes that she wanted in one of the portraits. Ezio and Federico were discussing about the skills Federico had to learn tomorrow in the hall after everyone else left.

“We haven't trained today. We're practicing for twice the duration tomorrow,” Ezio told his brother nonchalantly

“Why? It wasn't like I was the only one who didn't want to train today. You were quite busy as well,” Federico whined.

“Doesn't mean you get to slack on your training,” Ezio replied smirking while Federico huffed at him.

“What exactly happened? I was about to go to your room in the afternoon after I woke up to discuss whether you wanted to practice in the evening when mother stopped me. She said that Leonardo was arrested this morning but you handled it and that you wanted to be left alone for the day but she didn't explain any further. Said to ask you directly once you're feeling better,” Federico asked anxiously, since he spent the entire evening worrying about his little brother.

Ezio told him everything beginning from last night’s incident to when Leonardo came in their house that evening.

“Is he alright now?” Federico asked worriedly.

“He is. But he's still a little shaken up about what happened this morning. That is why mamma and I requested him to stay here for the night,” Ezio explained. He was still worried about Leonardo's mental state. Even though he seemed fine now, he knew that Leonardo had a habit of hiding his true feelings from others.

“Take care of him. He needs you now, more than ever,” Ezio nodded at his brother's advice.

“Did you bribe them? The guards that took him today?” Federico questioned.

“No. I threatened the head Official of the Office of the Night. Bought men are quick to change sides when another offers a larger sum. Fear however remains ingrained in them for the rest of their lives,” Ezio explained. He had learnt this lesson long ago, when he was still working alongside his uncle.

Federico nodded. He was glad to know that the problem was sorted up now. Both of them were feeling tired and so retired for their rooms.

Ezio quickly changed once he went to his room. Waiting for Leonardo to join him, he laid down on the bed. About half an hour later, Leonardo returned. They both nestled into each other's arms, falling asleep almost instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Ezio woke up about two hours after the two of them fell asleep. He felt someone shaking beside him. Opening his eyes he saw Leonardo violently nodding his head from side to side, trying to remove himself from Ezio's arms. He was sweating all over and mumbling incoherent words. The only syllable that he could make out was ‘no’ which was spoken over and over again.

Ezio quickly pulled the other to himself but it only resulted in Leonardo becoming even more frightened, shaking and almost screaming now. He instantly pulled back and began to shake the blond vigorously by his shoulder, calling out his name to wake him up.

Leonardo woke up with a start, moving even further back. Ezio had to hold onto his arm so that he wouldn't fall off from the bed. Before Ezio could utter a single word, Leonardo hugged him tightly letting out small sighs of relief “Ezio, it's you, it's you,” he said over and over. A few minutes later he calmed down enough for Ezio to lay him back to sleep.

Leonardo closed his eyes and nestled closer to Ezio. Neither slept for the most of the night, Ezio was watching and making sure that Leonardo didn't have any more such dreams while Leonardo was too scared to fall asleep. It was almost dawn by the time both fell into a light sleep. Although Leonardo wasn't asleep for very long, jolting awake again about an hour later.

“Do you want to stay here for the day?” Ezio asked Leonardo as he got dressed.

“No. I can't just stop living because of what happened. I need to get back to my work. It'll keep me distracted. It is what I've always done during difficult times.” 

“I understand. But remember that you can come here, whenever you want. Whenever you need,” Ezio replied before adding, “Do you want me to accompany you?”

“No. Like I said I can't just stop living. I'll be fine, don't worry,” Leonardo assured him.

Ezio went to his brother's room, waking him up, so they could begin their training.

Just as he had told Federico last night, the two of them trained for longer. Once they returned back to the house, he saw Leonardo in the hall talking with Maria. He was dressed in different clothes so he had to have gone back to his workshop. Ezio quickly went to the two of them, fearing that someone might have said something to the artist that caused him to come back.

“Ezio, I was actually waiting for you to come back home,” Leonardo told him.

“Is everything alright? Did anyone - ” He was interrupted immediately by Leonardo.

“No no. Nothing bad happened. I actually came by to inform you that I wouldn't be in Firenze for the next few days. I didn't want you to worry, finding the workshop locked.” 

“Where are you going?” Ezio asked anxiously.

“Vinci. My father sent me a letter and asked for my presence immediately.” 

“Is this about the..”

Ezio didn't have to complete his sentence before Leonardo replied, “Probably. Yes.”

“Do you want me to go with you?” Ezio asked, hoping he would say yes. He didn't want Leonardo to face any more problems alone.

“No. I'll be alright. It's nothing that I haven't done before,” Leonardo smiled as he replied.

“I don't want to leave you alone. You aren't… you've still not recovered Leo,” Ezio replied honestly, sitting beside the artist on the divan and holding his hands.

Leonardo removed one of his hands from the grip to softly cup Ezio's cheek. “I do not have nobility in me. I've faced many hardships in my life.” Ezio was about to interrupt him but Leonardo added, “No. Let me speak.” Ezio nodded to let him continue.

“You have faced problems that I probably cannot even imagine. But I've always faced many of my own problems by myself too. I don't want our relationship to take away my sense of self. I want us to be equals, not someone that you constantly need to worry about. And if I have some fears or trauma because of this incident then I have to find a way to deal with them. I have never feared being alone and I do not want to start now. And I trust you. Completely. I'll ask for your help whenever I need it. I may have nightmares or I may cry but I need to make sure that I don't let this fear develop in me, something that I can only do by myself. Please let me cope up with this Ezio.” 

“I understand. But remember that I'm always beside you as you have been for me.” 

Leonardo pulled him into a soft and sweet kiss before pulling back. “I should get going now or else I wouldn't be able to reach there before the night falls.” Ezio nodded and let go of his hands as Leonardo got up. He thanked Maria once again and said goodbye to Federico before he left the Palazzo.

“Don't worry fratello. He'll be alright,” Federico assured Ezio, patting his shoulder.

“I know. He always is. But… I just want to be there for him. He has done so much for me without asking anything in return,” Ezio replied in a low voice.

“Then give him what he asks of you Ezio,” Maria replied before leaving for the kitchen.

The next few days were uneventful. Leonardo returned back to Firenze on the evening of the thirteenth. Ezio was out on an errand for La Volpe when the artist came to the Palazzo.

When Ezio returned home he found the house empty except for Claudia and a few of her friends chatting in the garden. His sister, spotting him informed him of the artist's visit, “He was looking for you but I told him you were out. He asked me to tell you that he was back.”

Turning instantly, he headed out of the house once again, shouting to his sister, “Tell mamma I will be late tonight!”

“Si,” Claudia replied distractedly before continuing her conversation with her friends.

Ezio went to the bottega to find it locked. ‘Perhaps Leonardo hasn't returned home yet,’ he thought to himself. He picked the lock using his hidden blade and entered the workshop, deciding to wait for the artist in his bottega. No matter where Ezio went he always had the hidden blade with him. He had been ambushed many a time to know better than to leave it home.

It was an hour until Leonardo came back, the outside beginning to get dark. Leonardo peeked through the door cautiously when he found it unlocked. The sight of Ezio moving towards him illuminated by the soft orange glow of sunset calmed his frantically beating heart down. “Ezio? You scared me!!” Leonardo told him as the younger came closer to wrap him up in an embrace.

“I thought I'd let myself in as I waited for your arrival. You don't mind, do you?” Ezio asked as he pulled back from the artist who couldn't hug him back because of the many bags that he was carrying.

“Of course not. La mia casa e la tua,” Leonardo replied smiling.

“Are you well?” Ezio asked rubbing Leonardo's arms gently.

“Si. I am.” Ezio could see by the redness in his eyes that he was not.

“Do you have somewhere to be?” Leonardo asked, keeping his purse and some bags of fresh produce in their place.

“No,” Ezio said, helping with the bags.

“Good, then I'll make some dinner for us,” Leonardo replied as he headed to the kitchen. Ezio joined him inside.

Ezio asked Leonardo as he removed the outer leaves of the artichoke he was preparing, “Were you shopping for all this time?”

“No. I first went to your house after leaving my luggage here. Claudia told me that all of you were away so I went to Maestro’s workshop to tell him about the trip and that I was back. Then since there was nothing to eat at home, I decided to buy some food.” Leonardo replied as he placed his trimmed artichoke carefully into the lemon water.

“So? How was the trip?” he asked anxiously.

“It was fine. Father told me that I shouldn't have done something so disgusting and that he is ashamed of me. Once he calmed down enough, he asked whether I felt fine, did I need any help, how my work was going, that I had to be careful and so on. I visited mother as well for two days in Anchiano, she said mostly the same things.” Leonardo summarised the uneventful trip. “I have another brother now,” he added. “Well half brother. My father's wife named him Giulian,” he said dropping another prepped artichoke in.

“You don't visit them much do you?” Ezio questioned.

“No. I loved my father's first wife. She was such an amazing person and my grandfather as well. My parents and I have had a strained relationship but they have always looked out for me nonetheless. I know that they have my best interests in their hearts.” Leonardo said, smiling.

“Are you still having nightmares?” Ezio asked as Leonardo began making the sugo.

“I am. I wasn't able to sleep for the first two days. At least with you beside me I felt safe. And then the following night I was too tired and didn't dream of anything, almost blacking out by the time I laid on the mattress. And the next few nights I either didn't sleep or woke up because of the nightmares,” Leonardo replied and Ezio could feel the tiredness in his voice.

“I'll stay the night then,” Ezio replied adding some salt in the boiling water before sliding the pici into the vessel.

“You weren't going to?” Leonardo asked, a bit surprised.

“I hadn't decided.” 

As Leonardo adjusted the seasoning in the sauce Ezio hugged him from behind, resting his face on the elder’s shoulder as he spoke, “I've missed you so much these last few days. Even though we've only been together for a few days I missed talking to you, just as friends.”

“Me too caro,” Leonardo replied, cupping Ezio's cheek. He then gave Ezio a piece of artichoke to taste, still surrounded by those warm arms. “Is it good?” he asked.

“More pepper,” Ezio replied before leaving his lover to drain the pasta and help Leonardo add it into the shallow vessel before they plated it up.

“I have decided something. It's regarding what you told me before you left,” Ezio told Leonardo as they began to eat.

“Hmmm?” Leonardo replied as he chewed his mouthful.

“You told me that I should stop worrying about you too much. And I've decided that you're right.” 

Reaching for the assassin's hand and entwining the soft fingers in his own, Leonardo replied, “I am glad.”

Smiling, Ezio continued “And I also remembered that I had some lovely things planned for your birthday. So rather than treating you like a hurting victim, I'll take you out for your birthday.”

“Where will we go?” Leonardo asked excitedly, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

“That's a surprise for you. Although we won't be going to Monteriggioni since I know that you need to get back to your work. You've already neglected it for the last few days,” Ezio replied as he saw Leonardo become even more curious now that he wasn't allowed to ask about the trip.

“Hmm...somewhere closer then.” The artist mumbled. “Will we be alone? When will we leave? Should I make some preparations? Ezio are we going to - ” Leonardo was abruptly cut off by his lover.

“Leo!! I said it's a surprise. Stop trying to guess everything.” Ezio tried to sound angry but instead ended up chuckling at the cute pout of his lover.

“Alright. How were your days spent?” 

“It was more or less the same. Training Federico, going to the bank, running errands.” 

“I thought that you wouldn't want me to stay the night,” Ezio confessed.

“Why? Because I said that I needed to stay alone.” Ezio nodded yes.

“I just wanted to see how much this incident has affected me. I am not going to lie, it has shaken me up. But if I can survive those initial few days then I can survive later on as well. Also I love sleeping with you. It always feels like I'm being pampered when you're beside me.” .

“Just like you do to me.” Ezio said as they got up to wash the plates and other utensils.

“Would you mind it? If I stayed here with you. Forever,” Ezio asked Leonardo as they went upstairs in a very low voice, almost afraid of what the answer might be.

Before Leonardo could answer, he added, “For me, I've been in love with you for many years now. Decades actually but I know that you've only known me for a few months so…...” he trailed off, voice dropping low again.

Leonardo replied as he began changing, “Of course I wouldn't mind it. I know exactly what I want in my life. And I have absolutely no hesitation in my mind when I say that I love you. And I love having you around. You know how with new lovers you have this phase of extreme affections which just dwindles down with time. It's not there with you, you don't coddle me. You're always there when I need you but you respect that I like spending my time working and that I have this almost unquenchable love for knowledge and it doesn't make you feel neglected. In fact you love me all the more for it.” He took out some nightwear for Ezio as well.

“Why? Do you wish to do that, with me?” Leonardo asked as he got into the bed.

“I do. Not now but once my family is safe.” Ezio informed him. “I know that you must be thinking about how impatient I am but it's just that….. I've lived for a lifetime and it's not as long as people say and every moment that I spend with you and my family is a gift for me, because I am not supposed to be here. I just want to make the most of it,” Ezio said, nuzzling comfortably into Leonardo's side.

“I don't think you're impatient. I am the last person that should call anyone impatient.” 

Ezio laughed, nodding his head yes against the artist's neck. “You're not wrong.”

“I would love to have you with me. Forever,” Leonardo replied placing a small kiss on Ezio's forehead before the two fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Ezio got up early, he left after placing a soft kiss on Leonardo's forehead, letting the artist sleep. He returned back that evening to find Leo working on one of the portraits that his family had commissioned him.

“Leo. Let's get you ready,” Ezio announced, entering the workshop.

“What do you mean? I am ready,” Leonardo replied motioning towards his attire.

“Oh. Alright. Take some sketchbooks with you. Including the ones in which you draw me.” Leonardo blushed, taken aback at the words but began to gather everything that he needed while Ezio helped him.

Once everything was packed they left for the stables to get their horses.

“How long is the ride?” Leonardo asked just as they crossed the city gates.

“About two hours.” 

“Will we come back tomorrow then?” .

“No, the morning after that. You didn't have anything else planned, did you?” Ezio asked, concerned.

“No, not really. I had intended to spend it like I always do, painting. And then perhaps enjoy a nice dinner with you.” 

“That's why I asked you to bring the sketchbooks. I know you cannot live without them.” 

“I actually brought some of my journals as well. In case we find something interesting.” 

They turned from the main road and travelled further into a smaller one for about another half an hour to reach the location. The place took Leonardo's breath away. The entire area was illuminated by the glow of moonlight and stars. It was a clearing near a wide stream. The area was mostly enclosed by trees. The other side of the stream had a view of multiple hills. A few hundred meters away, there was a small waterfall from which the water cascaded down into the stream.

“It's beautiful Ezio,” Leonardo said staring in awe of the scene before him.

The two of them got down from their horses and Ezio came beside the artist and said, “I am glad you like it,” after kissing him.

“I do. So much. Thank you,” Leonardo replied before kissing his lover once again.

They tied up the horses on a nearby tree using a long rope after removing all luggage. Ezio spread a sheet in the centre of the clearing and the two began to gather some wood to get a fire going. Once the fire was made, he unpacked the food he had brought with him.

Ezio watched his lover as they ate. Content to simply take in the beauty in front of him. Leonardo's golden tresses were accentuated by the flames as its light softly caressed the artist. His naturally pale skin adorned with freckles standing out whenever the artist blushed. So entranced was he at observing the masterpiece in front of him that he didn't hear his lover's question.

“How did you find this place?” Leonardo asked, smiling softly at seeing Ezio's confusion.

“I stumbled across this area when I was once travelling back to Monteriggioni. I made a vow to myself to someday bring the love of my life here with me,” Ezio replied.

“Did you bring Sofia here as well?” 

“Huh? Oh no. Even though I never confessed my feelings I still brought you here with me. It wasn't as romantic but you loved it anyway,” Ezio replied as they put their plates away.

“And I love it even more now. Since I can do this with you.” Leonardo moved closer to demonstrate what he meant as he kissed Ezio lovingly, pouring all his emotions into it.

Ezio leaned down letting Leonardo lay over him with his head resting on Ezio's chest. “You knew about the sketches I made of you?” he asked, lifting his head up to see Ezio.

“Si. I haven't seen any of them though,” Ezio replied, languidly running his fingers through the golden strands.

“I couldn't resist myself from drawing you. Do you want to see them?” Leonardo didn't even wait for an answer before he got up to retrieve the sketchbooks from his satchel.

Ezio sat up quickly as Leonardo came beside him with three of his sketchbooks. The first sketch he saw was of the night that they met, Ezio wearing his dark blue doublet sitting by the fountain at the Medici Palazzo. There were a lot of people sketched around him in hazy lines while he himself was sketched with excruciating detail from the way a few strands of his hair came undone, falling beside his cheek to the soft lines of his fingers holding the shank of the glass of Valpolicella that he was sipping.

What astonished him the most was that even though the sketch was of a sixteen year old boy, Leonardo perfectly captured the sixty five year old man in it from his posture to the way his eyes reflected the knowledge and experiences he'd gathered over the years. A hint of sadness but mostly understanding of the world around him.

“This is….. I'm sorry Leo but I don't have words. How could you have captured me so perfectly? It still astonishes me how you manage to do it,” Ezio asked as his fingers traced the charcoal lines on the paper.

“Because my subject was the most alluring man I'd ever seen,” Leonardo replied, touching Ezio's cheek at the same spot where Ezio touched the drawing.

He turned the papers, and there were three more sketches of that night. One with the two of them talking and two more of him alone.

The next one was of him laughing as he had his lunch. There were a few of the hidden blades that Leonardo had made for him. Each of the sketches were done with the same precision as the first one. “Leo you have to burn these ones. If someone saw these….” Ezio requested with worry filling his voice.

“It's alright. You're not Il Assassino yet. If someone saw these, they'd think that they were engineering designs,” Leonardo replied putting Ezio's mind at ease.

He moved to the next one and there was a drawing of the Auditore Family. It wasn't a portrait. No, instead it was a scene of them in the living room. Each laughing and talking with one another. Everyone looked so lifelike. Almost as if they were just about to move.

The next sketch made him jolt back slightly. It was of him in his robes. The clothes and accessories weren't the exact same as his own ones since Leonardo had never seen him in them but his posture was accurately depicted. With the same aura of death around him that he was used to, a slight smirk visible on the otherwise concealed face. He also saw the tiniest mark on his lips but thought that it was due to his eyes playing tricks on him.

It wasn't, he realised this as he turned the page to the next sketch, which was another picture of him with his robes and weapons but the hood was down. And there it was, the scar on his lips adorning his reckless smirk. Leonardo had remembered the details of his story and they were shown beautifully. Then there was one with him in different stages of his life, from the young brash nobleman to the wiser older man. As he had aged, he had always felt that he had lost his beauty with the years. Leonardo's depictions however made him look better as he aged, like a fine wine.

The next ones were of him doing general things like reading, eating, talking. Then there was one with him sleeping besides Leonardo, where they held tightly onto each other. Leonardo looked peaceful as Ezio embraced him in his sleep.

The next ones took his breath away. There was one of them kissing with their eyes closed. Both completely absorbed in each other, lost from the world around them. There was one with Ezio laying on Leonardo's bed, hand wrapped around his cock as he was coming, shiny sticky precome coating his hands as thick white cum spurted out of him. The veins on his cock stood prominently, the ridge being shaded with the almost angry looking bulbous head spilling its contents. His entire body was arching, toes curled, eyes pressed close with his tongue peeking out of his slightly parted lips.

The following ones featured the two of them in various erotic positions. The first one had Leonardo coming over Ezio's full lips with his tongue sticking out to lick at the spewing slit. The next one was with Ezio thrusting into him with Leonardo raising his hips up to meet him, both their gazes locked onto each other. On the next one, it was Ezio on the receiving end. He was was already done while Leonardo held just his tip inside his entrance as his come leaked out of the edges of his hole.

There were at least six to seven more such drawings each one in a different place or position or depicting a different yet just as arousing act. His young body was beginning to show reactions to the images in front of him, he was getting hard. A damp spot forming on his breeches.

And then Leonardo seemed to remember something and tried to take the book away from his hands. Ezio's reflexes however were better, quickly stretching his arms behind himself so that the book was now away from the artist's reach. “You said that you trust me. Let me see,” Ezio requested bringing the book back between the two of them.

Leonardo firmly placed a hand over the cover to stop Ezio from opening it. “The next ones are of that night. The night before my arrest and then there are some….”

“It's okay,” Ezio replied as he handed the book over, the arousal instantly leaving his body.

“No no… I do trust you. Explicitly. But I wanted to warn you of what you might see,” Leonardo said as he opened the book again and gave it back to the brunette.

Ezio gave him the barest yet sincere nod in response to the trust shown to him before turning the pages to where he was stopped. The first one showed Leonardo trying to move towards the assassin as he was pushed away. The second showed Leonardo kneeling down in front of the him, clasping firmly to his legs as if coaxing him to stay. Another one as Ezio turned his face away as Leonardo tried to kiss him. It wasn't the depictions that made Ezio sad as he saw the sketches. It was the various tear stains present all over the paper, each slightly dipped down from the surrounding surface where the tears seeped in and spread outward.

“I made you cry. Forced you into making these because of the way I behaved,” Ezio replied placing the book on the side as he threw himself forward to hug the artist. “Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I would never do anything to….”

“No. It's alright. Your intentions were good. Your heart never had any malice in them. It was a misunderstanding,” Leonardo soothed Ezio's back to stop his babbling.

Once Ezio composed himself, he looked back into the notebook. The next few ones were of Leonardo lying helpless on the ground or cornered inside a cell. His clothes were torn, the camise and tunic slipping down from his shoulders as various hands tried to touch him. There was one with himself completely naked, sitting alone with the legs folded upwards surrounded by his arms and his head hidden away into his knees, lash marks visible all over his body. Ezio quickly scanned through the next ones, not spending too much time on them to prevent Leonardo from getting upset.

“Why did you draw these? These memories were obviously painful for you,” Ezio asked looking up from the pages.

“It's important for me to remember what happened. To remember that the world would tear me apart into pieces if it got the chance,” Leonardo replied. Reaching out to grab the assassin's hand, he said, “Flip the pages,” motioning Ezio to continue.

The last two ones calmed him down. It was with Leonardo safely curled up into his arms. Protected from the rest of the world. The possessiveness in Ezio as he held onto him and the tranquillity in Leonardo's face was clearly visible from the sketches. The next pages were blank and so Ezio closed the book carefully. He took Leonardo's hands in his own and gently peppered soft kisses on the calloused open palms.

“Your talent must torment you sometimes. To create such vivid images,” Ezio asked.

Leonardo pushed Ezio down on the sheet and pulled the blanket over their bodies before cuddling closer to him. “I don't mind it. It also lets me preserve the most beautiful moments of my life,” he replied kissing Ezio's jaws, moving closer to his lips with each little peck.

“Can we go swimming tomorrow?” Leonardo asked after pulling away from those soft lips.

“Si. Whenever you want. We'll have to get up early tomorrow. I want you to see the sunrise,” Ezio piped in.

“We'll also go up to the waterfall. Do you know Ezio how the water gets aerated as it falls from the heights. The way that water moves is so captivating. I feel like I could look at its movement for hours on end. Very difficult to capture it on paper though,” Leonardo explained excitedly.

“I'm sure that if anyone could do it, it would be you,” Ezio replied, turning to face his lover.

“Someday I will. As long as you keep taking me to such amazing places.” 

“You know I once heard about a place where hot water flows through the streams. It was in Grecia I think. We could visit it someday,” Ezio said as he removed some stray strands of hair from the artist's face.

“I would love to. Have you ever been to the mountains before?” Leonardo asked, eyes twinkling beautifully as he stared at his lover.

“I have. When I went to Masyaf. It wasn't a very good experience,” Ezio replied grimacing.

“Perhaps you hated it because I wasn't there to keep you warm,” Leonardo said, smiling mischievously.

“Si. The many Templars trying to kill me had absolutely nothing to do with it,” Ezio said, grinning back.

“Well, you'll love it when we go to a mountain together. You know I've never seen snow in my entire life. It must feel so weird to see water that doesn't flow.” 

“You know the most amazing thing is to feel it melt between your fingers,” Ezio added.

“The world is so amazing. Filled with these wondrous places, waiting to be explored,” Leonardo said, gazing up at the stars.

“Perhaps someday we'll be able to reach the heavens above us.” 

“When we'll be able to fly.” 

Ezio laughed before replying, “Maybe the day we fly isn't too far away from us.”

“If I could make anyone fly, it would be you.” Leonardo softly kissed Ezio's fingers while Ezio remembered the exhilarating memories. Maybe this time he'd find himself as the test subject for a variety of the artist's project. Staring at the stars he realised that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Beside him Leonardo was already asleep. Placing a soft kiss on the artist's forehead, he closed his eyes as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Ezio woke up first, the next morning. The sky was still dark with the moon shining bright alongside the stars. A faint glow of orange from the side told him that it was almost time for the sun to rise.

Not wanting Leonardo to miss the beautiful sunrise, Ezio nudged at his lover's shoulder just as the sun began to rise. “Leo. Leo wake up.”

“No no…... stay away from me. Don't touch me.” Leonardo jolted awake at his voice, terrified expression changing to one of relief as he realised who was calling him.

“Ezio. I'm sorry. I just…” Leonardo began to apologise for his behaviour when Ezio cut him off.

“Hey hey...it's okay. Don't worry about it,” Ezio said, rubbing Leonardo's arms to calm him down.

“Look,” Ezio said motioning towards the other side of the river, “the sun is about to rise.”

The fire that they made last night had died down to glowing embers during the night because of which only the soft orange glow heralding the sunrise illuminated the two of them as they sat side by side, arms wrapped around each other while being cocooned inside the blanket as they saw the sun rise from between the beautiful toscana hills. The sunrays softly shone the surface of the flowing water which in turn reflected it back on the faces of the two young lovers.

A few minutes into the sunrise, the Auditore had stopped looking at the scene before him to take in the true beauty in front of him - his gorgeous lover. Leonardo's hair was matted with stray strands sticking, his skin was glowing in the muted light, a mesmerised smile gracing his face, the blue in his eyes shining bright as he memorised the view in front of him.

Leonardo, seeing his lover's distracted gaze, colored the most flattering shade of pink. He leaned in and kissed Ezio. It wasn't long before both were kissing mindlessly, forgetting their surroundings.

Tongues and mouths tasted each other for what felt like the first time as Leonardo gently opened his lips. They had no idea how long they were kissing for or how they went from sitting beside each other to Ezio leaning down and Leonardo laying above him. Leonardo pulled Ezio's shirt up to touch that smooth tan skin underneath it, letting his hands wander over the masterpiece under him. Ezio wrapped his lover between his strong arms so that Leonardo wouldn't slide off and away from him. He could feel Leonardo's hardness against his own, rubbing insistently as the other ground his hips down unconsciously, losing himself in the sensations. Ezio felt rather than heard the soft moans that Leonardo released against his lips.

Leonardo pulled away from the kiss to gaze and smiled at him while Ezio whimpered at the loss of those soft lips. Instead, he kissed Leonardo's long beautiful neck, licking the nape to savour it's feel. Leonardo went rigid at his touch for a few seconds, eyes wide open as if staring at something that wasn't there. And then Leonardo frantically pulled away, screaming and jolting away from him.

Ezio had seen that terrified expression before, when Leonardo had nightmares. He was by Leonardo's side in an instant as Leonardo stared at the place where they were laying a few moments ago, screaming pleas of mercy. Ezio held him down, calmed him down as he slowly brought the artist back to reality. “Shhh… shhhhhh.. there's no one there caro. It's alright Leo. You're safe now with me, remember,” he soothed as Leonardo grasped his hand in a painful grip.

Ezio knew exactly what he was going through. During his initial days as an assassin he had witnessed the scene of his father and brothers hanging on the gallows appear before him out of nowhere. Mario's men had to hold him down to keep him from slicing the throat of whoever it was in front of him in the name of revenge for his family.

Once Leonardo finally calmed down enough, he looked around seeing Ezio quietly hushing him. And then he began to cry, hands grabbing fistful of his shirt as he howled into his chest.

“I can't make love to you,” Leonardo began after sobbing for a long time. His voice was broken and gruff as he continued, “I can't give myself to you. To the one man I love with all my heart. The only one I trust,” he wailed in self pity.

Taking his head between his hands, making Leonardo look directly into his eyes Ezio assured him, “Shut up Leonardo. I told you it doesn't matter. I will always love you. Don't force yourself. It'll be alright.”

“I want to....so much. I want us to love each other…...to give all of myself to you. But I… I just….. I couldn't help those images,” Leonardo explained sniffling.

Ezio pulled him into his chest, whispering sweet promises about the future until Leonardo relaxed.

“Let's go up to the waterfall,” Leonardo suggested as he pulled away. Ezio nodded in affirmation before they stood up and began to walk upwards, holding onto each other's hands.

The both of them removed their boots and dipped their feet inside the cold water. They stayed there for a while, sitting there as they enjoyed their surroundings.

“Look at them Ezio,” Leonardo motioned to a few birds pecking the water with their beaks.

“They are so colorful,” Ezio said cheerfully.

“Wait a second. I want to show you something,” Leonardo said before quickly getting up to retrieve something from their bags.

He brought back a small piece of bread from yesterday's meal and began to crumble it into his hands before dropping a few pieces in the water. Ezio watched in amazement as three small but brightly coloured fishes came near them to feed on the crumbs.

“I want to try as well,” Ezio said with excitement before Leonardo gave him some bread. He watched with fascination as a few more joined the three. Ezio tried to dip his finger in to touch one but the little thing immediately hurried away. Leonardo laughed as he pouted adorably which in turn caused Ezio to laugh as well.

Joining their hands once again, Leonardo began to get up. “Let's go down and have a bath.” Ezio eagerly followed him. The two of them quickly stripped down to their underpants and dipped into the still cold water, the sunrays yet to warm it through.

“Do you know how to swim?” 

“Si. I learned it when I was very young,” Leonardo said. And the two made their way towards the deeper end of the stream, swimming beside each other with practised ease.

“Wait a minute. I have an idea.” Leonardo swam back to the edge to get another piece of bread.

“Don't throw these in the water. Just hold them under the surface.” the artist said before handing Ezio the crumbs, these ones slightly bigger than the previous.

Ezio nodded before doing as he was told and squeaked surprisingly as a fish began to nibble from his finger.

Smiling widely to his lover, the assassin said, “They are so tiny Leo.”

Leonardo nodded before trying the same for himself. Giggling just like Ezio did. They did this until all bread was used up. The water had also began to warm up, so Ezio dipped his head in and began to swim merrily inside the water. Leonardo followed him as well a few minutes later.

Once they were done with the water, Ezio quickly dried and dressed himself before bringing his satchel and getting Leonardo's gift. Pressing a soft kiss on his lover's lips, he held it out. “Buon compleanno, mio amore.”

The gift was a large wooden puzzle box with multiple wooden blocks making up its surface. The blocks had to be aligned perfectly to form the straight lid and open up the box. On opening the box, Leonardo would find a journal that Ezio had written about all the memories he had shared with the artist in his previous life. Ezio had gotten the box from a merchant who had bought it from the East.

Leonardo's brain quickly began to work out what his gift was. Eyes sparkling, he asked, “How do I… No wait don't tell me. I want to find out for myself.” Leonardo quickly began to try and unlock the hidden secrets of his gifts. The missing space in the pattern caught his attention immediately.

He slid one of the pieces murmuring “They slide. How exciting! Maybe if I..” He tried to move the block perpendicular to the length only to find resistance. “Huh fascinating. There must be slits below which guide the…..”

Ezio grabbed his lover's attention by lifting his face up and kissing him. Pulling back he said, “As much as I love watching you tinkering with your toys, you might want to play with your new gift when I'm away.”

Nodding, Leonardo kissed him again. “Grazie Ezio. I love it,” he said before putting the box back in one of their bags.

“Are you hungry?” Ezio asked Leonardo.

“Si. Do we have anything to eat?” 

“There's a small village nearby. I'll go and get something to eat.” 

“Should I come with you?” 

“No. We'll have to pack everything up again. It's not too far either. I won't take long,” Ezio said.

Cupping Leonardo's face, Ezio asked him, “You'll be fine, si?”

Leonardo nodded before turning his head to kiss his lover's palm in reassurance.

Ezio came back an hour later to find Leonardo laying on his chest, intently sketching the scenery in front of him. Smelling the delicious aroma he quickly got up and helped Ezio get off the horse. Apparently he had brought food for the entire day.

They unpacked the food - there were Leonardo's favourite biscotti with pine nuts, raisins and orange preserves along with some fresh ricotta and honey. Ezio also brought some fresh berries and of course lots of bread, mainly because Ezio wanted to play with the fish again.

There was fresh salad, rich soup and velvety pasta for both comestio and prandium. There was also formaggio to go with the bread. He didn't bother with the wine since they had plenty already.

“How much food did you get? This feels more like a feast than a humble meal," Leonardo asked, shocked at the spread in front of him.

“I actually came in yesterday morning and asked a lovely nonna to prepare your favourite dishes for today,” Ezio said, smiling. Removing a few locks of blond hair that fell over Leonardo's eyes, he continued, “This is a feast. A feast for you.”

“You are going to spoil me amore mio,” Leonardo said smiling indulgently.

“And I don't see any problem with that,” Ezio replied.

The two of them began to eat and talk, beaming in each other's presence.

Once they were done Leonardo showed him what he sketched. This was in a different book, containing mostly sceneries. The artist also showed him drawings of his house in both Vinci and Anchiano and told him stories about his childhood.

“Ezio, my family….. they aren't as accepting of relations like ours as yours is,” Leonardo said in a sad tone as they were lying side by side under the shade of the trees.

“It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're by my side,” Ezio said, bringing Leonardo's knuckles to his lips to kiss them.

“But it should. You're always so accepting of all my shortcomings. And I have so many of them while you're just perfect,” Leonardo replied, kissing Ezio's cheeks and nuzzling him at the last word.

“I am not. Only you see me as perfect. I am a killer Leo. The family that you speak of, half of it dies, my mother stops speaking to me for a decade. The only ones I had were Claudia and zio. And even then I wasn't too close to them. You are the person that I've been the closest to, all through my life. Don't even think for a single moment that this is just acceptance. In fact there are days when I think that I don't deserve you,” Ezio said as he turned and pulled Leonardo closer to himself.

Looking up at his lover's face, the artist said, “Perhaps we're only flawed souls who are perfect for each other.”

“Perhaps we are.” 

The afternoon and the night was spent in a similar manner. They ate and talked. Leonardo drew some more when Ezio went for another swim, mostly to play with the fishes again. They started another fire for the night and shared more stories with each other before falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, they watched the sunrise again and went for another swim. Leonardo smiled when he realised that being in the water and playing with the fishes had become Ezio's favourite activity. They packed up their things and left for Firenze, reaching the city by the afternoon. After returning the horses to the stables, the two made their way to the workshop with Ezio accompanying Leonardo before returning back home.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the first week of June. Ezio was reading The Divine Comedy in the study while Federico was completing his banking studies beside him. “Do you know that he was an assassin?” Federico asked Ezio once he was done, placing their father's accounting book back in their library.

“Si. He's not subtle about his enemies,” Ezio replied, closing the book as well seeing as his brother has finished his studies for the day.

“The only reason I read that book is because father told me he was one of us. I had expected it to be about wise words and unrealistic principles. Was I wrong,” Federico said as he took another chair beside him.

“It is anything but wise words, more like personal judgement. The torture is a bit mild though,” Ezio replied after he placed his book back in its original position as well.

“I would have never imagined even in my most unrealistic dreams that the two of us would be discussing books someday.” Ezio chuckled softly as he sat back in his chair.

“Me too. It's a bad influence I suppose,” Federico replied, laughing softly as well.

“Tell me honestly baby brother - did you only begin reading to court Leonardo or Sofia perhaps?” Federico teased, grinning and nudging Ezio's arm.

“No. You haven't been to Monteriggioni yet. Even an ape would start to read if it saw the vast library there,” Ezio said, his mind imagining the vast array of books he had read there over the years.

“An ape did,” Federico replied, laughing at Ezio's glare.

“Said the man who has read three books in his entire life,” Ezio countered.

“You should read the Codex if you're truly looking for wise teachings,” Ezio suggested once that smug smile was wiped away from his brother's face.

“The one father is collecting?” Federico asked curiously.

“Si, Altair was a versed man. His writings truly are enlightening.” 

“Well, as of now its parts are scattered. Do you remember the locations where you found them?” Federico enquired, genuinely wishing that Ezio did.

“I do not. Although Caterina had a map. We could just get it from her. But I don't know whether she has acquired it yet or not.” 

“Caterina?” Federico asked, furrowing his brows. Ezio hadn't yet mentioned her.

“Sforza. She is the contessa and ruler of Forli. Or will be once she has her husband killed,” Ezio replied nonchalantly.

“Do all of your stories include killing people?” Federico asked, grimacing.

“You'll be an assassin. Get used to it,” Ezio replied, seeing his brother's expression.

“And why exactly are you on a first name basis with the contessa of Forli?” 

“Because she's an ally of the Creed,” Ezio replied, smiling internally at other things that she had helped him with.

“And I'm sure very good in bed too,” Federico added, knowing exactly what his brother's smile meant.

“Si, very. A formidable woman in both areas I can assure you,” Ezio said with a grin once he realised how jealous, his brother was getting.

“I can't believe you bedded the daughter of the man father was supposed to save,” Federico said in an annoyed tone.

“Not just the bed. There were other places as well. I remember a very warm bathtub for instance,” Ezio added, if only to further irritate his elder brother.

“You're shameless. And here I imagined that you lived as a sad man, moping around for Leonardo.” 

“Oh I was. My heart was always in pain and a woman was always in my bed, soothing them away in the best ways imaginable,” Ezio replied, almost preening at this point.

“Stop gloating. Or I'll tell Leonardo about this,” Federico said, wanting to shut his brother up.

“He already knows about all of them. And it wasn't like he was any better. Do you know how many models and assistants he'd been with?” Ezio retorted.

“I am not surprised. He's very handsome. You two suit each other really well, you know.” Federico smiled and he saw Ezio blush like he wasn't just describing his many bed partners a few moments earlier. Federico smiled at that. It reminded him of the Ezio he knew rather than this mature teen that he'd suddenly turned into.

“You haven't done anything yet, have you?” Federico questioned cocking an eyebrow at Ezio's sudden inability to meet his eyes with confidence.

“How did you….?” Ezio was cut off quickly, as if his brother was expecting the question.

“Your room isn't that far from mine. All you do is talk, laugh or calm Leonardo down when he has nightmares. He hasn't recovered yet, has he?” Federico asked although he already knew the answer.

“No. I don't want to push him into such things,” Ezio replied still staring at his hands rather than his elder brother.

“You're doing the right thing. Don't worry, it'll happen eventually. He trusts you a lot.” Federico reassured him, patting Ezio's shoulder.

“It doesn't matter. I love him nonetheless. Will continue to do so even if nothing like that ever happens between us.” Ezio smiled, finally looking at his brother, having absolutely no doubt about his relationship with Leonardo. The expression made Federico hope that someday he would find something similar in his life.

“Like I said, you're both perfect for each other,” Federico replied smiling back.

“You aren't going to his bottega tonight?” Federico asked seeing that the sun was just about to set. The two of them always slept together since they told each other of their feelings, be it here at the Palazzo or at the artist's workshop. Although this last week, it was mostly at the latter since Leonardo had to work a lot with the many commissions he'd received recently by the Medici.

“I am. I'll leave in a few…….” Ezio was interrupted by the sound of gears turning, cogs aligning and metal chains clinking. The sound was actually very damped. If it was anyone other than the two young assassins sitting in the room, the sound would have gone unnoticed. Giovanni had constructed the house well, the designs were flawless.

Both brothers turned to stare towards the unlit fireplace as it slowly descended below. Ezio's hidden blade was out in an instant, his instincts acting up. Their father's image standing behind the disappearing hearth caused him to sheathe it back.

“Papa!!” Both brothers jumped up from their chairs in unison. Federico, being closer to Giovanni as he approached them, hugged him first followed by Ezio.

“How are the two of you?” Giovanni asked, firmly holding both of their shoulders in each hand.

“Very well father,” Federico replied as Ezio nodded in agreement.

Smiling, Giovanni said, “I'm glad to hear it. Where is Maria?” he added wanting to meet his dearest.

“She's in the hall,” Ezio said as he went out to call his mother.

“How was your trip Papa?” Federico asked just as Ezio and Maria entered the room.

“Amore,” she said lovingly before leaning in to kiss him.

Smiling, Giovanni turned towards Federico to answer after embracing his wife, “It was successful. I've intercepted a letter and gathered some information. The others don't know that I'm back yet.”

“Let's keep it that way for a while,” Ezio suggested.

“You were right Ezio. The Barba - ”

The work talk was promptly cut short by their mother. “Alright!! You can discuss all of this a little later. First you need to rest,” Maria said with a firm tone, stroking her husband’s cheek.

“Si. I'll freshen up and then I'll tell you both what happened on the trip,” Giovanni said before accompanying his wife out of the study.

“I'll be back in an hour or two then,” Ezio informed his brother as the two left the room as well. Federico went outside to meet a friend while Ezio made his way to the artist, knowing that neither would get to stay out tonight.

Both of them returned home right around dinner time, glad that they wouldn't be scolded for being late.

“Truly you two. You couldn't have stayed home even for one night,” Maria reproached as the two sons joined everyone else at the dining room.

“We're back in time mamma,” Ezio said proudly. “Si. And we knew we wouldn't get to leave the house tonight so we made an early visit outside,” Federico added shamelessly.

Giovanni laughed, glad to be able to hear his family bantering with one another. “So, how have you all been?”

“Excellent Papa. Do you know that mamma has been approached by Luciana De Luca regarding my marriage to her second son,” Claudia informed excitedly while Federico rolled his eyes at her.

“I did not,” Giovanni said, turning towards his wife for some context.

“Si si. She wanted to fix an engagement between Claudia and Duccio. I forgot to mention it earlier. Mi dispiace,” Maria said, explaining her husband why Claudia was so excited.

“You can't get engaged to that coward,” Ezio said looking directly at her sister.

“It isn't any of your business fratello,” Claudia retorted, annoyed at Ezio's sudden interest in her personal affairs.

“You'll be the one who will tell me to break his legs when you find out that his cazzo is engaged to six others,” Ezio warned as the main course was being served.

“Ezio!!!” “Language, baby brother,” Both Maria and Federico exclaimed at the same time.

“But it's true. He even tried to flirt with my wife. Can you believe that stron - uh Duccio,” Ezio tried to explain his sister, being careful with his words.

“And because you were successful and he wasn't means that he is a coward?” Claudia asked angrily.

“You could have much better men sorellina.” That shut Claudia up. Ezio knew that if not anything else, he could always rely on flattery to gain his sister's favour.

Turning towards his father Ezio requested, “At least look into his character before you move forward with the proposal.”

“Alright. There's a lot of time to discuss these things later.” Giovanni chided both Ezio and Claudia before turning towards Federico, “How is your training going?”

“Well. We've been practicing everyday. Ezio says that I am still weak in keeping up for a long time though,” Federico explained, glad to see everyone had calmed down.

“Don't worry. You'll get there. I'll join the two of you as well tomorrow,” Giovanni replied.

“Wouldn't it risk you being seen? You said that haven't informed anyone of your return yet,” Federico asked. "Lorenzo usually had many informants placed around the city."

“I know how to fool the others. Don't worry about it,” Giovanni reassured his elder son.

Turning towards Ezio now, his father began, “Your Mamma told me about you and Leonardo. I am truly happy for you son. But remember to be cautious. You wouldn't want to repeat what happened,” Giovanni warned.

“I will. Grazie papa,” Ezio replied solemnly.

Once dinner was over, both the elder sons accompanied their father into the study to discuss what he'd found in Venezia. Once they were settled in the room Giovanni began, pacing around the room as he summarised his findings.

“You were right Ezio. The coins were indeed from the Palazzo Ducale. The Barbarigo family is trying to gain control of the city. They control most of the Venetian trade and so it would not be difficult for them to achieve their goals. I think that they might be funding the other Templars.”

Adding this knowledge to what Ezio already knew of the family, he replied, “They probably are. They provided the Pazzi conspirators with the weapons during the attack on the Medici.”

“The Doge isn't associated with the Templars though. I think that a friend of his, Carlo Grimaldi might be. He is a member of the Council of Ten,” Giovanni suggested even though he wasn't sure of it yet.

“He is. He poisons the Doge when he refuses to join them,” Ezio confirmed, remembering his inability to save the man.

“You mentioned a letter Papa?” Federico asked.

“Si. I couldn't get anything out of the carrier I'm afraid. He lodged himself on my blade before I could question him. It was sent by Marco Barbarigo,” Giovanni said as he retrieved the letter back from his robe.

“The Barbarigo seal,” Ezio muttered as they examined the letter, getting up to stand around the desk.

“Should we open it?” Federico asked anxiously, keenly wanting to know what it contains.

“Normally I would have directly given this to Lorenzo but I think it would be better to see its contents for ourselves first,” Giovanni replied as he began to break open the seal.

“It's encrypted,” Federico said, observing the illogical strings of letters and words.

“Si. I had expected it to be. Uberto and Father Maffei would usually be tasked to decipher it,” Giovanni replied in a regretful tone.

“Can you decrypt it? You can decipher the Codex so you should be able to decipher these as well,” Federico suggested, now even more anxious to know what was inside the letter.

“No. I was only successful in decrypting the Codex because I found a journal in Monteriggioni written by Domenico Auditore, which had the translation keys for a few of them. And even he couldn't translate each of the codices. Only the ones that worked on this particular key,” Giovanni replied, worrying that all this work might have been for nothing.

“Leo would do it,” Ezio said smiling.

“Are you sure he could do it? This is no doubt the work of a highly skilled cryptographer,” Giovanni asked, trying his Eagle Vision on the letter to see if that would help him.

“Certamente. And I'm sure he would be able to do it in less time than whoever it is that Lorenzo hires,” Ezio said, boasting his lover's skills.

“Do you want to include him in this. These are dangerous things we play with brother,” Federico warned, worried for the artist's safety.

“Leo knows how to look after himself. Not to mention I'm with him most of the time. In fact he would be pouting all day if he doesn't get to do it,” Ezio replied, imagining how happy his lover would be when he gets the letter

“As you wish,” Giovanni said, content to see a genuine smile grace Ezio's face.

“I’ll go give it to him,” Ezio put his hand out to take the letter.

“Let's all go. I need to ask him to take certain precautionary measures with this,” Giovanni stated and the three headed out.

The three of them were warmly greeted by the artist, “Buonasera Messere Giovanni. Ezio told me that you had returned. How was your trip?”

“Buonasera Leonardo. The trip was fine but its success actually depends on you.” Leonardo furrowed his eyebrows as Giovanni continued, “I have intercepted an encrypted letter and we were hoping that you would aid us in learning its contents.”

“Of course, of course. It would be my pleasure.” Leonardo waited anxiously to get his hands on the letter, eyes already twinkling with excitement.

“Ah..How exciting!” Leonardo exclaimed, immediately moving to his desk and instantly forgetting about the three guests currently present in his workshop.

“Leonardo, make sure that the letter isn't damaged in any manner,” Giovanni said. Leonardo gave a half hearted nod and a mumbled si as a reply.

Ezio chuckled at his lover's behaviour. “You should have told him these things before you handed him the letter. Right now he doesn't even care if you exist or not.” 

“Hmm…. I can see that,” Giovanni said as Leonardo muttered incomprehensible words in the background.

“Me and father should leave then. You should stay here and keep him safe. The letter is important and could have dangerous implications if someone found out that it was here,” Federico suggested.

“By the looks of him,” Federico motioned towards the oblivious artist, “you aren't going to get any sleep tonight fratello. Perhaps we should have waited until the morning.” 

“On the contrary actually. I would usually get the best sleep during times like these.” Ezio smiled at the dear memory of himself being lulled into peaceful sleep because of Leonardo's melodious voice babbling about random things.

“The two of us will leave you to it then,” Giovanni said before turning around towards the door.

“I'll meet you both in the morning at the house,” Ezio replied, closing the door once his family members left.


	14. Chapter 14

Ezio came back home with his father and elder brother from their morning training session to find Leonardo pacing around the living room and his mother sitting on a sofa, both eagerly awaiting their return.

Ezio walked up to Leonardo “Is everything alright, Leo?” he said as he held his face between his hands.

“Si si. Ezio that letter you gave me - ” Leonardo started but was abruptly disrupted by the others.

“Let's go to the study, Leo. It's safer to discuss such matters there. The room is soundproofed,” Ezio said quickly and escorted him into their study. The others quickly followed him as well.

Leonardo handed the original letter along with his own left handedly scribbled notes to Giovanni. “I'll prepare a formal translation for you but I thought that informing you of its contents takes higher priority.”

Giovanni nodded, giving his notes back to Leonardo since they felt like an encryption in themselves.

“This letter and I'm sure many others that you have intercepted from the Templars is how Rodrigo communicated with Uberto. This might also be how he was able to find out the people who were not loyal to Lorenzo under his own court.” Leonardo began to pace once again, circling the room.

“The fact that you got this letter was not an achievement on your part. It was planned to be so by Rodrigo. Inside this letter are instructions addressed specifically to Uberto. It says that after a few hours of decoding the letter, he is supposed to inform Lorenzo that the letter was failed to be deciphered. Another letter bearing the Barbarigo seal has to be produced by him, the exact contents of which are specified. The purpose of this new letter would be to convince the Pope to provide his aid in attacking the Medici and to take Firenze for themselves. The finance will be handled by the Barbarigos while the papal army can provide the manpower. Once they gain the Pope's support, the Pazzis will begin their part.” Leonardo stopped and then began to go over his notes to see if he had missed something.

“So they have been using our resources against us. All this time we have been - ”

Giovanni was cut off by Leonardo, “There's more. Once this new letter has been prepared, it has to be delivered by you. It's mentioned here that you should already know the location where it has to be dropped off. This is the statement that worries me the most - ‘We know that Il Assassino has proved as a problem for us and on this trip we shall handle him.’ There are no other details regarding this, probably because it doesn't require Uberto’s involvement. Or perhaps they still fear that he might be sympathetic towards you. At the end of the letter there are promises of wealth and prosperity for Uberto and his entire family.” 

Everyone was silent for a while, trying to comprehend just how long this has been going on for.

Federico was the first one to break the silence, “Papa where does this letter have to be delivered?”

“Roma,” Giovanni replied without any emotion in his voice. “Fools. They have been playing us for fools for such a long time. He didn't even need to come here. I was the one doing his bidding for him without ever even knowing about it.”

“We cannot change what has already happened. Don't dwell on the past Papa,” Ezio said in a comforting tone.

“Si. At least now we can know about everything they are planning. Now we're capable of gaining knowledge of their actions through their own methods,” Federico said clasping his father's shoulder firmly to reassure him.

“And the most important thing is that you're not alone now. We're with you. At each and every step,” Ezio added. Giovanni finally calmed down, glad to have his sons there to help him. Leonardo almost felt like he was intruding on a private moment of the family.

“How do you think we should proceed now?” Ezio asked addressing both his father and elder brother.

“Well we can't risk changing anything in this letter. It has to be given exactly like it was supposed to. Like you said,” Giovanni turned his head towards Ezio, “changing their plans would do us no good. I think that the best way is to see what happens in Roma.” 

“Whatever they plan on doing, it fails. They don't harm you now. Otherwise they wouldn't go to such lengths to conspire against our family,” Federico said.

“I don't remember. I have no knowledge of this meeting. It isn't politically significant I suppose nor of such grave importance that you let your allies know. Even La Volpe didn't ever mention anything regarding this to me,” Ezio said. There was a concerned look on his face, one that he rarely had these days.

“Surely if it was something dangerous then father would have mentioned it to you,” Federico added.

Giovanni looked down at the floor at hearing his eldest son's words, knowing well that if he was in any threat, he would have kept it from Ezio. Perhaps if he had been honest from the start then they wouldn't have been blindsided right now. His self resentment however was interrupted by Federico.

“Do you think that the Pope would agree?”Federico asked. 

“Knowing that the conspiracy does indeed take place two years later, yes he agrees,” Ezio replied. “They plan to dethrone Lorenzo and place Girolamo Riario to rule over Firenze.”

“Si, you mentioned it previously as well. He's the nephew of the Pope so there's no doubt that he'd agree,” Giovanni said.

“I'll come with you,” Ezio suggested.

“What? No. We can't compromise you. Taking you with me will bring you to their attention,” Giovanni answered. “They are obviously keeping a close eye on me. I have no doubt that they know about my identity by now.” 

“I don't exactly plan on accompanying you. We won't ever come in contact and I'll always be in a hood. I know Roma better than any of us here. I know its ins and outs, safe places. If anything happens I will be able to save you easily,” Ezio pleaded, even looking towards his elder brother for his help in convincing their father.

“He's right, Papa. This is dangerous. Whatever means that they have prepared for eliminating your involvement will not be pretty. Let him go with you,” Federico requested.

“What if it's a trap? If both of us are away then who would protect you all,” Giovanni retorted.

“Federico is more than capable of handling a few guards by himself. We have the hidden passage. And they have no idea that we know of their plans. No harm will come to them,” Ezio replied, trying to ease some of his father's worries.

“We won't be able to kill the Spaniard in Roma either. It's his territory, we won't make it out alive if we do. There is a reason that it took you so many years to kill him Ezio,” Giovanni tried to explain the matter calmly to his sons. All he got was a frown from Ezio as a reply.

“No. This is too big of a risk. You told me that I come back unscathed and with the execution just months away we can't afford to change our plans now,” Giovanni replied, now tolerating absolutely no arguments from his sons.

“I said that I don't know anything about this trip, not that you come back unharmed,” Ezio clarified.

“Nonetheless we can't change our plans now. The Borgia dies here in Firenze just like we planned,” Giovanni stated.

“Alright Papa,” Federico said while Ezio nodded begrudgingly.

A few minutes later, Leonardo who was till then working on the final translation of the letter since he had absolutely no interest in political matters handed the translated letter over to Giovanni before taking his leave, kissing Ezio goodbye and heading out of the room.

“I'll go meet Lorenzo today then,” Giovanni said.

“Si. Don't let anyone else know about what we've found out Papa. Let's see if Uberto actually does as he's told,” Federico said.

“That is what I'd planned to do as well. I wish I could just go out there and cut his throat for myself,” Giovanni replied, feelings of betrayal and rage evident in his voice and expressions.

“Don't worry. We'll get our chance. Let them dig a pit for themselves. All we have to do is bury them in it,” Ezio said, patting his father's shoulder before he left for his room.

Giovanni sealed the letter again using a Barbarigo seal that he had borrowed from Volpe and then made his way to Palazzo Medici. He returned home in an hour and informed that the letter was now given to Uberto for translation. It wasn't until later that night that he was called back by Lorenzo. Just as they'd predicted, the letter wasn't translated and Giovanni had been assigned to deliver it to Roma. He prepared and left for Roma that same night.

No matter how much he tried, Ezio couldn't put his mind to ease. “I need to talk to you and mamma. It's important,” Ezio told Federico, grabbing his arm as he almost dragged his elder brother to their parent's room in his hurry.

“I am leaving for Roma,” Ezio said once he had his mother's attention.

“I thought that your father told you not to go,” Maria asked in confusion, getting up from her desk where she was writing in her diary.

“He did. I don't care. They have obviously planned something for him and I cannot allow myself to stay back. I've made that mistake before, not again.” 

“Ezio we were explicitly ordered by father to let him go alone. As much as I hated his decision we can't go against it,” Federico tried to calm his brother down, rubbing his arm.

“What good would his decision do if he doesn't return alive? Look I am not asking for permission. I just wanted to let you both know. Once he comes back home in one piece, he can punish me as much as he wants,” Ezio replied, having no intention to back down from his decision.

“Do not interact with him or do anything else that would give you away Ezio,” Federico stated, smiling when Ezio realised he was on board with his plan.

“Is it truly so dangerous? Your father has faced much more threatening situations than delivering a letter,” Maria asked, worried about Giovanni’s safety.

“Si. Federico will tell you the rest.” Turning towards his brother Ezio continued, “You know where my weapons are in my room. Use them if something happens.”

“Si, don't worry about us,” Federico assured him.

“Be safe mamma.” Ezio placed a kiss on his mother's cheek before the two brothers went to his room. Ezio wanted to make sure that his brother remembered where he could find his stash of weapons.

“Should I inform Leonardo?” Federico asked as Ezio wore his hidden blades.

“No, he already knows. I told him this evening.”

“You have more types weapons than father does. Way more,” Federico stated astonished at the sheer number of ways Ezio could kill a person.

Smiling, his younger brother replied, “This is nothing. Wait till you see the pistola. At least this one has the poison blade.” Ezio raised his right arm to clarify which one.

Once completely armed, he said his brother goodbye before leaving. It didn't take long to catch up with his father and it wasn't difficult to keep himself undetected. It took them a week to reach Roma. They arrived around midnight, Ezio still remaining hidden from his father.

The next day Giovanni handed the letter to a Templar courier, both father and son carefully observing the path that the letter followed as it changed its owner multiple times, the last one being Rodrigo.

Giovanni followed the Borgia who met a few associates before going into the Vatican district. However he was unable to gain entry into the district and therefore waited outside. Not wanting to leave his father alone, Ezio waited outside as well despite the fact that he knew of many ways he could infiltrate Castel Sant'Angelo. Over the many years he spent in Roma he was able to find multiple weaknesses into the fortifications especially when he was invited by Pope Julius II to act as a councillor.

He followed Rodrigo and his father once again once the former left the district. He could sense that this was a trap. Rodrigo wouldn't have made it this easy to follow him otherwise. But he trusted his father's capabilities.

He followed the two of them into an abandoned building. And just as he had suspected, the Borgia revealed himself. Apparently he lured his father there to offer him a place in the Templar Order, to join their side. When his father rejected, Rodrigo asked his men to attack Giovanni and kill him.

It took every bit of Ezio's self control to keep himself from helping his father fight as he watched from a high beam. There were multiple men but nothing that his father couldn't handle until the last one used his sword to break the hidden blade, snapping the retracting part. Despite that, his father quickly killed him.

Giovanni thought that Rodrigo had escaped, Ezio however had a clear view of the Spainiard from the top, hiding in the shadows. Just as Giovanni let his guard down after killing the last man, Rodrigo flung a stiletto towards him. Ezio's reflexes however were much better as he quickly used one of his throwing knives to deflect the stiletto from its path that would have otherwise ended lodged up into his father's chest.

Both the men who were below him stared up. Ezio, however, was already deep into the shadows away from both their gazes. Being the coward that he was, the Borgia quickly fled the scene.

Ezio knew that he'd been detected. At the very least, his father knew something was up. Once Giovanni was sure that the place was empty save for the two of them he spoke without ever looking up at Ezio's direction, “Meet me at Valnerina tonight.” His father then exited the building.

Ezio knew he was in trouble. The way his father addressed him caused cold sweats to accumulate on his neck. His voice was devoid of any emotion, like the practiced killer that he was. He had only heard that tone once in his entire life, when his father was threatening a servant whom he saw peeping into Claudia’s room. Giovanni usually left that tone outside their home when he was with his family. He swallowed with fear clogging his mind, before following his father outside.

It took them both nightfall to reach Valnerina. Once they were outside the small town, he finally appeared in front of his father. Giovanni’s eyes were cold as he saw his son approach, dressed as an assassin.

Giovanni didn't speak anything as Ezio stood in front of him in an abandoned field. His father slapped him across his left cheek while Ezio just stood there, staring down at the ground without uttering a single word.

After what felt like hours of standing silently, Giovanni broke the silence, “I told you to stay.” His voice was normal now, the indulgent fatherly tone that Ezio was accustomed to despite the fact that he was scolding his son.

“You did and I'm ready to accept whatever punishment you give me,” Ezio replied, still staring down.

“Look at me,” Giovanni said, causing Ezio to look up and there wasn't even a hint of remorse on his face only acceptance.

“How dare you disobey me Ezio? I have raised you better than this. Or do you think that you are so mature that you can disrespect and disregard everything that I say?” Giovanni scolded, anger laced in his voice.

“I only wished for your safety Papa. I couldn't stay back knowing that they could have caused you harm,” Ezio said in a serious tone, still not ashamed of his actions.

“Ezio,” Giovanni addressed him, voice softer now and more tolerant. When Ezio stared down again his father cupped his cheek in his hand, the same one on which he had slapped him.

“Ezio we're both assassins. I never thought I would have this problem with you. My life is a dangerous one and I was well aware of these dangers when I chose it. You cannot always protect me,” His father explained as he stroked his cheek with his hand, trying to soothe the pain away.

“I don't care. You're my father. I would always do everything in my power to keep you safe,” Ezio replied, leaning his head towards his father's palm.

“What if you had been discovered? Or hurt? Or kidnapped? Or killed? What then Ezio? You're not the only one now who is responsible for the welfare of your loved ones. You have to let go of this weight you carry with you,” Giovanni replied in an almost pleading tone.

“I can't. I've seen what happens when I do. Seen enough people die in front of me,” Ezio said remembering the consequences of his failures. His father began to rub his arm to calm him down.

“You don't have to leave that responsibility completely. But you have to let us share it with you. Your father is alive now to protect you. Your elder brother is there for you, whenever you need his support, to fight beside you. Your mother will hold you in her arms when you need to cry. Stop fighting Ezio. It isn't war anymore,” Giovanni requested, almost begging his son by now.

Ezio nodded solemnly, truly wanting to let himself be free of his past burdens.

“Thank you Ezio. I've slapped you for your disobedience, now I want to thank you for saving my life. That dagger could have killed me today. And I am grateful for your assistance,” His father said sincerely. The words made Ezio feel proud of himself.

“You're welcome. I'll always do what I can to save you. Even if it means being slapped by you,” Ezio replied, smirking.

“I have to say I am not used to having someone look out for me since I left Monteriggioni. It feels nice for someone to have my back, someone I can rely on,” Giovanni confessed. He hadn't told this to anyone except Maria but he missed fighting alongside his elder brother.

“You have to as well,” Ezio replied before he clarified his abrupt sentence, “I can see that you're not comfortable in sharing that burden either. You have to begin to treat me like an adult.”

His father nodded, realising his own mistakes. “It's just…. For you, we have been dead for years but for me you have aged within the span of a single day. You don't realise what I've lost. I wanted to train you just like I do Federico, to introduce you to our ways, to pass on my knowledge and wisdom to you, to induct you and your brother into the Creed myself. You've just suddenly become this master assassin now but I've completely missed your journey.”

Ezio had never thought of this. Never thought of how much his presence influenced the lives of his family members. Smiling, he opened both of his father's hands and placed his own left hand over them, showing his unmarked ring finger. “I haven't been officially inducted yet. And I would love to do so beside my brother - Insieme, by you Papa.”

“I would be honoured to do so. Although Federico still has a long way to go,” Giovanni replied as they began to walk towards the town to find an inn to stay at for the night.

“He's learning fast though. Much faster than I did. He'll make an amazing Mentore someday,” Ezio replied.

The two of them were so busy trying to protect each other these last few months that they didn't realise how similar they were in their experiences and losses. With the tension between them now gone, the father and son duo walked through the small town, sharing stories that only a fellow assassin could appreciate.


	15. Chapter 15

They arrived back to Firenze on the night of the twentieth. Federico had expected Ezio to return earlier than their father and was therefore surprised to see them come together as they entered the main hall. Except for his mother and himself everyone else had already gone to their rooms to sleep. In fact Maria was just about to retire for the night as well.

After hugging Giovanni, Maria fiercely began to rebuke her husband, “You said that you were going to deliver the letter. If it wasn't for our sons I wouldn't have known that you were willingly walking into a trap. Have you lost your mind Giovanni?”

Giovanni was mostly prepared for his wife's anger. He had asked Ezio if Maria knew why Ezio was going to Roma. The moment Ezio had said that he had his mother's permission was the one where he knew that Ezio and Federico must have told her everything else as well.

“I am sorry. I should have accepted Ezio's help from the beginning,” Giovanni replied, head hanging down in remorse.

“Was it required father? Did they try to hurt you?” Federico asked. Both him and Maria were worried sick these past few days, anticipating the worst.

“It was. I could have died if it wasn't for Ezio,” Giovanni replied honestly, not hiding his own mistakes.

“Then me and Federico made the right decision by not stopping Ezio from following you,” Maria replied as she caressed Ezio's cheek, silently thanking him.

“You did and I'm grateful to have all three of you in my life,” Giovanni stated.

“Were you discovered then?” Federico asked Ezio in a worried tone.

“No. Rodrigo tried to convince me to join them. When I refused, he tried to have his men kill me. They weren't successful of course. I thought that he had left the room but he was hiding somewhere which was why I did not see him throw a dagger towards me. At the very least it would have wounded me significantly if it wasn't for Ezio using one of his weapons to deflect the dagger,” Giovanni summarised. He saw Federico visibly relax, shoulders dropping down from their tensed position as he let out a sigh of relief.

“Rodrigo couldn't see me, don't worry,” Ezio assured his elder brother, stroking Federico's shoulder.

“But he knows about you?” Maria asked her husband, her worries from the previous days returning back in full force.

“Si. But he already did, Uberto must have already informed him,” Giovanni replied.

Since nothing significant was left to be discussed about the trip, everyone retired to their rooms except Ezio who went to Leonardo's.

“Ezio!! When did you return back from Roma?” Leonardo quickly hurried him inside his workshop so that he could hug his lover tightly. This was the first time they had been away from each other for such a long period of time since they had professed their love for each other.

Halfway through pulling back from the hug, Ezio kissed Leonardo fiercely and hungrily until they were both panting. “I missed you so much,” Ezio said before pulling his lover into another soft and slow kiss tasting the artist's tongue with his own. Neither wanted to repeat what had occurred on Leonardo's birthday so they eventually pulled back before things escalated.

“How was the trip?” Leonardo asked as he pulled Ezio upstairs by the arm towards the bedroom, the sketches of the floating dredger that he was working on laid forgotten on his desk.

“It was…. We didn't get to know anything that we didn't already. Rodrigo confronted father though……” It was almost an hour later by the time Ezio had finished telling everything to his lover.

“I'm glad to know that you and your father are on the same page now,” Leonardo said as the two lay in his bed, facing each other with Ezio's hand stroking his cheek.

“Hmmm….me too,” Ezio agreed. After a long comfortable silence of simply staring at each other Ezio remembered something that he had been meaning to ask the artist. “Why is the city decorated so much? Is something special going to occur?” From palaces to the Arno, each and every part of the city was adorned with various embellishments.

“You don't remember?” Leonardo replied groggily since he was beginning to fall asleep with Ezio's warmth beside him.

At Ezio's confused shaking of his head in a no he clarified, “Festa San Giovanni is in four days,” leaning into his lover to kiss him, he continued, “and my amore’s birthday.”

Ezio's eyes went wide at that. “I completely forgot. Well not my birthday but of the festival.”

He lifted himself up to rest on his forearm and elbow to better see the artist. With excitement fueling his voice, the exhaustion from the journey gone, he continued, “You know when I was younger, I used to love this time of the year. It always felt like the whole of Firenze was celebrating by birthday. I only got to participate in Calcio Storico thrice.”

“You won't be participating this year though. You weren't there for the selections,” Leonardo replied, still a bit sleepy.

“Hmmm. I'll just have to be content with watching Federico then,” Ezio replied, a little sad that he wouldn't get to participate.

“He won't be playing. He didn't attend the selections either. He was too busy worrying about you and your father,” Leonardo said. Hooking his arm over Ezio's stomach, he pulled him closer to himself once more, wanting to fall asleep in Ezio's warmth after so many nights.

“We'll still see the parade though. And the fireworks as well, not to mention the... Leooo…” Ezio said, shaking his lover to keep him from falling asleep.

“Si si. We'll do many things. I have planned out everything. Do you know the first thing that we'd do?” Leonardo asked, trying his hardest to keep his eyes from closing.

“What?” Ezio asked anxiously.

“First we'll go to sleep because I missed falling asleep beside you over these last few weeks. And then on the twenty fourth, you'll see everything that I've planned for you.” With that, Leonardo buried his face into Ezio's nape before promptly falling asleep. Tired as he was and with Leonardo beside him, it didn't take too long for Ezio to fall asleep either.

 

 

He had waited anxiously for three days. Three days of absolute torture since Leonardo refused to tell him anything about his plans for his birthday. He woke up on the morning of the twenty fourth to find Leonardo observing and smiling at him as he played with Ezio's hair. They were in the Palazzo rather than the artist's workshop because everyone wanted to celebrate Ezio's birthday together.

Kissing him, Leonardo whispered against his lips, “Buon compleanno amore mio.” Ezio smiled, thanking him.

“Excited for today?” Leonardo asked him, drawing irregular shapes on his shoulders.

“Very,” Ezio replied before pulling his lover into another languid kiss. After a few moments, they both got dressed out of their nightwears and into some proper clothes before going downstairs.

He could smell from the delicious aromas that his mother was cooking for him. The smell of duck roast, one of Ezio's favourite dishes instantly surrounding his senses.

Giovanni and Maria, seeing him walking downstairs came quickly to wish him. “Buon compleanno son,” Giovanni said as he hugged him.

“Grazie papa,” Ezio replied as his father patted his back.

“Buon compleanno, mio caro figlio,” Maria said hugging and kissing his cheek.

“Grazie mamma,” Ezio once again replied as they moved towards the hall. His siblings woke up shortly after, wishing him good wishes for his birthday.

An hour later, everyone got dressed into their formal clothes and the family left for the Palazzo della Signoria to watch the parade. They followed the others to the Baptistery in Piazza Duomo and Ezio donated the large candles like he had always done for his family. Usually it would be the head of the family who gave the Archbishop their offerings but because it was Ezio's birthday, he was always made to do this, a task that he took tremendous pride in.

It was almost noon by the time they returned back from the High Mass and so everyone was very hungry. The much awaited meal was quickly served which comprised of all of Ezio's favourite foods. From a quiche di salsiccia for the aperitivo to the torta co' bischeri for dolce. And of course, the duck for secondo piatto.

Since Calcio Storico was still a few hours away, Leonardo took him to his workshop so that they could enjoy some quiet time with each other before the evening.

Taking him inside the workshop, Leonardo gave Ezio his birthday gift. He was planning for this for over a month now. Ezio saw his lover bring a portrait covered with a long white cloth. He expected it to be a painting of himself. However, he found his heart skipped a beat when he removed the cloth to see what laid underneath it.

“It's…..” Ezio started, trying to put his emotions into words as he lightly touched the painting with the tips of his fingers, running his hands over the familiar faces. The portrait was a painting of Sofia standing with their beautiful children. He had no idea as to how Leonardo could have captured them so accurately, from the way Sofia’s hair flowed down to the glint of mischief in Marcello’s eyes.

“How did you…” Ezio murmured, enraptured by the faces in front of him.

“I did something that you might not like. Do you remember that you had once told me that you didn't want to forget about your own family, which was why one of the first things that you did on your first day was to write about them in your diaries?”

Ezio nodded, prompting the artist to continue. “Well…..um.. I read those diaries because I wanted to help you keep their memories alive by painting them for you. Your descriptions helped me to recreate their images. I hope that the painting at least reminds you of them even if I was unable to capture them accurately and I also hope that you would forgive me for going through your things without your permission,” Leonardo finished, anxious to know about his lover's reaction.

Ezio set the portrait aside on a desk before embracing the artist, kissing him. Any doubts about his actions swiftly disappeared from Leonardo's mind. Pulling back Ezio replied, “I love you. And I love the gift. It is beautiful. They all look beautiful, just like they did before. Thank you, thank you so much. I love you, Leo.” Before he could reply Ezio kissed him again and again, trying to show just how much this gift meant to him since words escaped him.

Once Ezio pulled away Leonardo said, still cupping Ezio's face between his hands, “I know how much you must miss them. So I thought that this way they would always be a part of you.”

Ezio nodded before they went upstairs, spending their time on Leonardo's balcony and watching the city celebrate. “You know even then, you and Sofia became good friends despite the fact that you only met her twice,” Ezio said leaning himself further into Leonardo's chest while Leonardo sat leaning against a wall with their legs sprawled in front of them.

“I should hope so. She is a remarkably knowledgeable woman,” Leonardo said as he unconsciously played with Ezio's abdomen with his fingers.

“With profound understanding. She never made me feel bad about my love for you,” Ezio replied, turning his face towards his side to press a small kiss on Leonardo's shoulder as emphasis.

“Wouldn't you miss having a woman in your life Ezio? For me I have always been attracted to men but for you…” A tight grasp on his hand told him to stop.

Ezio lifted himself up and turned around to look directly into his lover's eyes as he began, “And for me I've always been in love with you. Despite having had shared my body with many, none have ever been able to enter my heart except for you and Sofia. And my love for Sofia was because she never kept me from loving you. Never judged me for the way I am. You have always had the first claim to me. I would want for no one as long as I have you beside me.”

Leonardo pulled him back into their original positions, with Ezio leaning against him. After a few moments, he looked down. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted your wants.”

“It's alright. You should be able to speak your mind when around me. I would never want you to hide your feelings from me,” Ezio replied before the two once again focused on the beautiful city before them.

An hour later, they headed to Piazza Santa Croce where they joined the rest of the Auditores. “It's a pity we couldn't play today,” Federico said as they watched the match between San Giovanni and Santa Maria Novella districts. His family always had some of the best view of the game because of his father's prominent position in the city.

“Honestly, I actually forgot about the game,” Ezio replied.

“Did you ever play? After we died?” Federico asked curiously, turning his face towards him to see his face.

“No. We had to flee from the city and I never had any time either for such matters.” Ezio grimaced as he thought about the journey he had to make with his mother and sister after the execution.

Wanting to lighten his brother's mood, Federico replied, “Perhaps next year we’ll play together.”

“Si,” Ezio replied smiling as they began to watch the game again.

Soon after, the game ended with Santa Maria Novella winning after which everyone made their way to Il Ponte Vecchio to watch the fireworks. However, rather than going there, Leonardo took Ezio's hand and they made their way to a small farm adjacent to the river. He had built a small gondola just for the two of them away from where the rowboats with candles were present. Ezio had never done this since only rowboats were allowed into the Arno on the twenty fourth.

They rowed the boat to the other side of the river and stayed there as the Fuochi di San Giovanni were lit.

“We could get caught,” Ezio said as they watched the sky light up by mesmerising colours as he interlaced their fingers together.

“We're on the other side. No one checks here. Don't worry,” Leonardo replied as he pulled Ezio beside him so that they could lay down side by side on the mattress that he'd built into the boat. Together they watched the beautiful display before them in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

The next few months were spent planning for the execution. La Volpe had placed one of his thieves as an assistant to Uberto as well as a few others as servants to the Pazzi family.

In October one of them informed Giovanni that Uberto had placed an arrest on him. The news was received just a few minutes earlier. Ezio was away from the house that night. Federico was sent out to open the door. His father had instructed him to stall Father Maffei to give him a chance to leave the Palazzo.

As he wandered through the streets, Giovanni saw Ezio and Leonardo sitting together on the artist's roof watching the stars, smiling and laughing at something that Ezio had said. It filled his heart with joy to see his son this happy. Before his son could detect him though, he fled away into the darkness.

A few weeks later, Giovanni decided to visit Monteriggioni. He explained their situation to his elder brother. He had expected Mario to be angry at him because of their strained relationship but his brother was nothing but helpful, providing as many of his mercenaries that Giovanni required for what was to come as well as a safe place for his family to stay at.

Maria, Claudia and Petruccio left for Monteriggioni on the fifth of December. Mario offered to come to Firenze and provide them with any assistance they might require but Giovanni told him to keep his family safe in Monteriggioni, should anything unplanned occur.

Then arrived the twenty eighth of December. The night that they had all been waiting for. Just like the previous time, the guards came in the afternoon to arrest Giovanni and his three sons. This time however, only their father got arrested with both Ezio and Federico away from the house.

Giovanni was taken into the Palazzo della Signoria to await his trial while guards looked for the two brothers. Just like they had planned, Rodrigo himself came to orchestrate the entire execution. And Ezio knew exactly where they could find him. Both the brothers took the documents that would exonerate his father and made their way to Uberto Alberti's home.

Knocking on the door, the two brothers stood outside, waiting for the traitor to open the door. Uberto was the one to open it. “Gli Auditore fratelli?” he said in a surprised yet happy tone. He wasn't expecting that apprehending the two of them would be such an easy task with his targets walking into his house.

Ezio was the first one to speak “Our father was arrested this afternoon Signore. You have to help us,” he said trying to look sad.”

“He has instructed us to deliver these to you. Please,” Federico added as he handed over the documents to the Gonfalionere.

“Calm down the both of you.” Uberto swiftly took the documents, unknown that several copies of it were already made. One of which would be sent to Lorenzo the next morning.

As he read the papers, the two brothers saw Rodrigo looming behind the door, with his hood drawn up most probably to ensure that everything was going according to his plan.

“I see. There has been a misunderstanding apparently. You family has been wrongfully accused of committing treason against the Republic. But it's nothing that I can't handle,” Uberto said with his face bearing a fake comforting smile.

“What…. How?” Federico asked, acting puzzled at his reply.

“These documents are evidence of conspiracy against your family and the Republic. I shall show these to the court tomorrow and everything would revert back to normal,” the man said before adding, “Do not worry ragazzi. Your father is one of my closest friends. No harm would come to him. I will ensure of it.”

Federico formed his hands in a fist to keep himself from slicing the man's throat right this second as he called his father a friend.

“Your entire family was accused. How is it that the two of you weren't arrested?” the Gonfalionere asked curiously.

“We were away when the guards came,” Federico replied in a clipped tone.

“Ah I see. It isn't safe out there. Maybe the two of you should stay here for the night,” Uberto said with a humble tone. That was the one thing that the two brothers were waiting to hear.

“We wouldn't want to trouble you unnecessarily,” Ezio replied courteously.

“I insist,” the elder man replied. 'Of course you do.' thought the brothers.

“Alright. We are very grateful for everything that you are doing for us,” Federico said as he moved forward to step into the house with Ezio following behind.

Once the two of them were inside, Uberto locked the main door. They could see Rodrigo sitting on a chair, observing them.

“Are the two of you alone Messere? Usually your home is full of such life,” Ezio asked wanting to predict the casualties. If they could have their way then no harm would come to anyone who doesn't deserve it.

“Si. Everyone else is away I am afraid. To visit my wife's parents. The servants are also on leave. This is Signore Rodrigo Borgia.” Uberto motioned towards the spainiard who got up, lifting his hood to reveal his face.

“Nice to meet you both. I am extremely sorry for what has happened,” the Borgia said as he shook both the brother's hands.

“You too Messere,” Federico replied. In the next moment Ezio had a blade held at Rodrigo’s throat while Federico had one at Uberto’s. They swiftly tied the two to a chair and searched them for weapons. Rodrigo had many, including a stiletto dagger while Uberto had none.

“What are you two doing? You two are abusing my generosity like this,” Uberto shouted at them, feeling helpless inside his own home.

“Si, such generosity ” Federico said as the two of them took their seat before their prey. “So generous to kill us by inviting us in your home.”

Turning his head towards the Borgia, Ezio asked, “Tell me were you planning on using cantarella to kill us or would you have preferred to smother us in our sleep.”

“I know nothing of what you talk of,” the Borgia said, turning his head to look away from Ezio.

“Drop the act. We know that you have been conspiring against us Auditores for a while now,” Federico said impatiently, wanting to get this charade over with.

“Well you have made a grave mistake my dear boys,” Uberto replied with venom lacing his tone. “If we don't go and question your father tonight, my men will kill him because of our absence. You think we haven't taken safety measures.”

Laughing, Ezio questioned, “What men Messere? The ones who are currently dozing in an abandoned farmhouse. All the guards in Palazzo della Signoria are our men, our mercenaries.”

Uberto gulped at that, thrashing in the chair to free himself somehow. “Are you mocking us Signore? The ties of an assassin are not so easy to unravel. Your Templar master over here knows this well, don't you?” Federico asked, looking at the Borgia.

“You know about - ”

Rodrigo began but was interrupted by Ezio. “We know plenty. Much more than you could even dream of. Have you heard of the Apple yet?” Ezio asked.

Rodrigo’s eyes widened at the mention of the artifact. “How could you….. You were the man who saved Giovanni that day in Roma. How could a twenty year old boy know of all this?”

“I'm seventeen actually. He's the one who's twenty,” Ezio replied motioning towards his brother while Federico smiled, watching his brother play with their prey.

“How old is Cesare now? One? Two? You should know that the next step on my list is to kill that stronzo in his crib.” At Rodgrigo’s confused expression he added, “Oh don't worry about it, you won't have to witness it seeing as how you'll be dead before the sun rises.”

“You have used the apple. Seen the future, haven't you,” the Borgia replied.

“Something like that,” Ezio replied smiling.

“Now, we have a dilemma on our hands,” Federico said as he walked towards the templar. “My brother here has already watched you die. But I haven't had that satisfaction yet.”

Ezio nodded in agreement before he added, “You see I don't get to kill you. Cesare took that privilege away from me when he poisoned you. Which is why I want to kill you. But my brother is the one you would have executed tomorrow, so he also wants his revenge as well ” Ezio explains smirking.

“Who do you think should end his life?” Federico asked Uberto, obviously not expecting an answer.

“I would do anything that you say. Please leave me alone from all this. I am not a Templar. I was only working under him. Per favore I am your father's friend,” Uberto pleaded, changing his allegiances like the vermin that he was.

Federico flared up in rage at that. “Would you have remembered that when you hung my father tomorrow? You even planned on killing Petruccio.” Federico placed a dagger on him but Ezio stopped him.

“Don't!!! We need him tomorrow,” Ezio cried out.

“I know,” his elder brother replied as he watched Alberti relax at that. Seeing his reaction Federico added, “Don't worry. You'll be dead by tomorrow afternoon as well.” He smiled when he saw that terror return to the traitor's face.

“Alright, we've had enough of this. Do you want to kill him or should I?” Ezio asked, looking at Federico for a response.

“I want to. He'll make a good first kill,” Federico replied. Ezio nodded and began to remove his bracer and hidden blade to give it to his elder brother who hadn't got his own yet.

Smiling, Federico put it on. Approaching the tied man, he felt doubts fill his mind. Despite all the training and talks of death, nothing could prepare anyone for their first kill. Wanting to get it over with he flicked his wrist to unsheathe the blade and sliced the man's throat.

It wasn't a smooth cut like he'd expected, not having accounted for the resistance of bones and flesh. It was messy. He stopped at a deep but short gash, hands slightly shivering. The end result was a jagged cut from the many times Federico had to slash into his flesh. The man gasped in front of him, spewing warm blood on his hand as life drifted away from his eyes. It took him some time to die, suffering because of the inexperienced killer's technique or more like lack thereof.

The blood felt warm and sticky as it seeped into his sleeve. A particularly forceful gush caused some of it to land on his face. Federico stepped back, a sudden panic overtaking him, drowning him with guilt. The man had just been alive, talking to them but now he laid still in that chair, his face hanging lifelessly, blood covering his body, the gaping wound on his neck continuing to gush with blood. ‘I have done that,’ Federico thought to himself. He rushed towards a small bin, puking. He felt sick at the image in front of him, at the circumstances and most importantly at himself.

Ezio soothed his back, trying to calm him down with his touch but offering no words since he didn't have any. He knew what it was like to take a life and it never got easy no matter how many times he did it. His first kill didn't make him feel anything since he killed the men who raped his mother. He still felt absolutely no remorse at that. The next ones however made him nauseous. He washed his hands multiple times after he killed the guard outside Leonardo's bottega. By the time he killed Alberti he got more used to it. Rather than focusing on death, he focused on his revenge. The satisfaction that it felt to punish the ones who had wronged him. It didn't get any easy but the process became more mechanical with each of his kills.

It was a good thing, he thought that his elder brother's first kill happened like this. If it was in a fight then the panic could have cost Federico his life.

Once his brother calmed down enough, Ezio asked Uberto, “Do you have any water here?”

“In the next room,” Uberto replied, keeping his head turned away so that he didn't have to see the body beside him. Even though he was accustomed to seeing dead bodies, they were never as violently killed as this, most of them being hung on the gallows.

Ezio brought a bucket and some clean towels to clean his brother of all the blood. He even gave Federico his own shirt so that his brother didn't need to stay in the blood stained one, putting it on himself. Federico for his part was shaking as he dropped down to his knees to sit on the floor. He handed the bracer over to Ezio and tried to calm his rapid breathing.

Seeing his brother's state, Ezio advised, “Go outside. I'll take care of the rest here. You know where, si?” Federico nodded and headed out of the door. Ezio locked it once more.

“Look I don't want to waste my time here. So I'll get straight to the point. Tomorrow you'll conduct your trial and exonerate my father of all accusations. You'll tell the public that the conspiracy was lead by Rodrigo against the Auditores and the Medici. Presenting Rodrigo’s body, you'll tell them that he was apprehended last night because he tried to have you killed as well. There was a fight and the guards had to kill him. Got it?” Ezio asked. His tone was professional, like he was discussing a business deal.

“And why would I do that when I know you'll kill me soon after?” Uberto said, spitting his words out with anger.

“I'll kill your wife and children otherwise. Torture them before you until I finally kill you. If you do cooperate though I promise you that no harm would come to them. And your death would also be swift and painless.” 

“My family. You could never get to them. They are in hiding.” 

“They are in San Gimignano with your sister. And our men are currently watching them. Do you really want us to - ”

Uberto quickly cried out at that. “No...please don't. I'll do whatever it is you need. Don't hurt them. Everything that I did was for them.”

“I understand. I'll untie you now and you'll get to work. There are our men waiting outside disguised as guards, use them. Capisci?” Ezio finished instructing him.

After releasing the man, he didn't begin on his work as Ezio had expected. Instead he asked Ezio a question, “Why not just kill me now and release your father?”

“Because you have the heralds all around the city defiling my family's name. No matter how much I bribe them, the people would never stop doubting us.” 

Uberto nodded and began to draft the documents that would be required. Ezio stayed with him all night overseeing everything.

In the morning, Giovanni was produced before the people and Uberto did as Ezio had instructed, release him with all charges lifted. Rodrigo’s dead body was also presented and news of his death was sent to Roma. Letters of his conspiracy against the Medici, the Auditores and Galeazzo Maria Sforza were distributed among the heralds.

Giovanni, Federico and Ezio took Uberto before Lorenzo, explaining him everything about the conspiracy, leaving out the truth about Ezio.

“You knew all of this and didn't inform me?” Lorenzo fumed.

“We didn't know how many more snakes were present in your court, Altezza,” Giovanni said bowing his head.

“It's alright. These unfortunate events have been averted now. I am grateful for you once again Giovanni. And of course to your sons as well,” Lorenzo replied.

“I will deal with Uberto. The three of you can rest a bit,” Lorenzo offered.

Before he took his leave Ezio added, “Kill him. Men like him should not be spared or else they'll strike back again.”

“Don't worry Ezio. I won't,” Lorenzo assured him before talking to his employee once again, “Your son is wise and ruthless. Someday I would be honoured to have the two of you working for me as well.” Both brothers smiled and nodded before they took their leave.

They had to stay in Firenze while Uberto was being questioned by Lorenzo. Three weeks later he was publicly executed along with Father Maffei and two other subordinates working under him based on the letters exchanged with Rodrigo that had been obtained from his office. Lorenzo had proposed to have his family killed as well but Ezio convinced him to change that decision, fulfilling his promise.

With Rodrigo dead, the Pazzis weren't much of a threat. Their actions were however still carefully monitored. It wasn't until February that everything in Firenze went back to normal. And for the first time in his life, Ezio felt proud of himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Ezio was walking happily towards Leonardo's studio to pick him up. It had already been a month since Rodrigo’s death and a week since Uberto’s. Since everything everything was back to normal now Ezio, Federico and Giovanni were going to Monteriggioni to bring the rest of the family back to Firenze. Leonardo had asked to accompany them too because he wanted to visit the villa that Ezio loved so much.

They had sent a letter describing their success already. The mercenaries that Mario had sent for helping them had also left a day after Rodrigo’s death. At first only Giovanni planned to go and bring the others back but Mario insisted on everyone coming together for a proper family gathering.

He arrived at Leonardo's workshop to find him entertaining a patron of his who had come up to collect a painting that was finally completed, two months after the agreed date.

“Ah Ezio, I'd like you to meet Emiliana Melozzi, the wife of Piero Melozzi and a patron of mine,” Leonardo said when he saw Ezio enter the workshop. Once Ezio came towards them he added, “This is Ezio Auditore. One of my dearest friends.”

“Nice to meet you Madonna.” Ezio bowed his head courteously to greet the noblewoman.

“You too. You are Maria's son. Si?” The woman asked, smiling. There was a servant standing behind them with the carefully packed painting who rolled his eyes seeing more people joining the conversation.

“I am,” Ezio replied not asking anything else because of the pity he felt for the man behind them.

Turning her attention back to the artist the woman began “Leonardo I would actually like to commission you for another,”

Ezio stopped listening to the two of them soon after, instead focusing on his lover. Ezio would usually just stay upstairs or go home if Leonardo had a meeting with a client. He carefully observed him, and it reminded him of the first time he had met Leonardo when he accompanied his mother to retrieve his paintings.

Leonardo was just as cheerful then as he was now but now he knew the sorrows that he had harboured within him. He still had nightmares and flashbacks regarding his arrest although they were much less frequent now. He must have been in a similar condition when Ezio stumbled across his door asking for his help with the broken hidden blade. Leonardo had helped him despite having his own issues to deal with.

Back then Ezio was so hellbent on revenge and busy selfishly drowning in his own problems that he never realised what Leonardo might have been going through during that period of his life. He could have told Ezio to go away like Ezio had done to many when he was deep in his sorrows. But Leonardo didn't do that. He helped him, ignoring his own problems and instead provided a safe place for a stranger. Ezio felt a wave of reverence towards Leonardo course through himself. He always knew that Leonardo was kind and considerate but those words took on a whole new meaning today.

The woman left a few minutes later after saying goodbye to both Leonardo as well as Ezio. Just as Leonardo walked back into the studio after locking the door Ezio placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Leonardo smiled and pushed into his mouth to deepen the kiss but Ezio pulled away from him.

“I love you so much Leo,” he said as he embraced his artist with enough force to show just how much he meant it.

“I love you too caro. Is something the matter? You suddenly seem very emotional,” Leonardo said, confused yet not pulling himself away from the tight grasp.

“I just want you to know how much I appreciate you and love you and cherish your presence in my life. To know just how much you mean to me,” Ezio replied as he nuzzled his head even more into Leonardo neck, inhaling the comforting familiar smell of his lover.

“I know caro. I know. I feel the same way,” Leonardo replied, petting Ezio's back slowly as he wondered just what had gotten Ezio so worked up.

Ezio pulled away after a long time. “Let's go. My father and brother must be waiting.” Leonardo nodded and they retrieved the packed luggage for the week long trip from upstairs. They met the other two Auditore at their family stable and left for Monteriggioni, each riding their own horse.

 

 

 

They reached Monteriggioni the next afternoon, after stopping for the night at a small village. He had missed this place so much. Monteriggioni was so different than anywhere else that he had lived in. It had been his home for more than twenty years. The quaint town smelled of fresh pastures and milk. The Tuscan sun pleasantly warmed the area. He felt nostalgic seeing the villa, located on the highest part of the town. The last time he'd been here, the place was in ruins. Instantly he felt the want of developing the city as he once did overwhelm him. To return it back to its former glory.

After keeping the horses in the stables, they went inside. The three young men looked around with curiosity, Federico and Leonardo discovering the city for the first time or the first time in a very long time in Federico's case while the younger found himself remembering all the days that he'd spent here. He got his first dagger from that shop. He slipped and broke his arm over that roof. He made love to a lovely young woman inside that house. Him and Leonardo had once spent an entire night talking over that watchtower. Him and Mario would build the office for the mines there. It felt like walking through the past and the future at the same time. Everything felt so surreal yet so tangible at the same time.

Mario was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs of the villa. He hugged his brother first and then patted the shoulders of his two nipote.

“It has been a while since I've met you both. You've grown into fine young men just like your father,” Mario said.

Ezio walked up to his uncle and hugged him. Pulling back and smiling widely he said, “It is so good to be back here zio.”

“Ah you must be Ezio then,” Mario nodded in understanding. Giovanni and the others had explained him about Ezio. In fact Mario was very excited to talk to the young man who had used the apple. Everyone else including his own brother had believed those stories to be myths. But Ezio was a living proof of his belief in the Creed.

“That means you're Federico,” Mario said to his oldest nephew.

“Si. It's a pleasure, zio,” Federico replied hugging his uncle as well.

“And you must be Leonardo. The one who Maria says is the most intelligent man she had ever had the privilege to meet,”

Leonardo smiled at the compliment. “I am hardly that smart. Madonna Maria must have exaggerated.” Bowing down, Leonardo continued, “I am grateful to you for inviting me to such a beautiful city.”

“Stop with all that politeness. This is Monteriggioni not Firenze and I am not one of the Medici. You don't have to be so formal here young man. Treat the city like you would your own,” Mario replied with his characteristic boisterous laugh.

Leonardo nodded, genuinely smiling at the man's warm and friendly attitude.

“Let me show you around the villa,” Mario said as they began to walk upstairs.

He showed them the training ring in which a few of his mercenaries were practicing. They entered the large hall where the other Auditore members were waiting for them. Seeing all of his family members standing and talking in his family villa felt eerie to Ezio and yet it delighted him greatly especially since he had Leonardo with him by his side as well. They toured the different rooms which were all relatively empty.

Mario had organised a lavish lunch to celebrate the entire family coming together and the success of their mission. Once they changed into some appropriate clothes everyone gathered around in the dining hall.

“To the Auditore Family,” Mario said raising his glass of Chianti in a toast.

“To the Auditores,” everyone else replied, raising their glasses as well.

“So, Giovanni has told me that you were Il Mentore Ezio,” Mario asked after swallowing the first bite of food.

“Si. Of course it wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for your support and guidance,” Ezio replied.

“You must be very skilled then.” 

“Better than anyone else I've ever met,” Giovanni replied proudly.

“You will make a great addition to the Creed. To have such skills at such a young age,” Mario suggested jovially.

“Ezio actually doesn't intend on spending his life as an assassin anymore I'm afraid," Giovanni said in a flat tone, looking up at Ezio.

Before Mario could express his disappointment though, Ezio caught everyone’s attention, “Actually I have changed my mind on that.”

“You have?” Giovanni asked in a much more uplifted tone, a hope lighting his face.

“Si. The reason I didn't want to continue as an assassin was because earlier I never had this choice and I was always alone in my journey. But now I have my father guiding me, my elder brother fighting alongside me to have my back and the love of my life beside me.” Ezio held Leonardo's hand under the table as he continued, “I do want to continue my family's legacy. Be an assassin like my ancestors before me. Of course that is if none of you have any objections.”

“I know that none of us would object,” Maria said before anyone else could. Turning her head towards the artist she questioned, “Leonardo?”

“I don't mind either. In fact Ezio has already talked to me about his decision,” Leonardo informed, rubbing his thumb over Ezio's hand to silently assure his lover.

“Si. In fact Leonardo likes travelling so he would also accompany me on many of my trips,” Ezio added enthusiastically.

“I am very happy, son. You have filled me with great pride today,” Giovanni replied.

“I actually had another thing I needed to ask your permission for,” Ezio said waiting for his parent's permission.

At his father's nod and his mother's smile, he continued, “I would need to leave for Cyprus. I would certainly require some time to plan the trip since I'd have to catch a ship from Venezia. I was hoping that I could leave in about a month or two.”

“Why do you need to travel to Cyprus all of a sudden?” Giovanni asked frowning followed by a similar expression from Maria.

“To retrieve the apple. It's currently in Cyprus. Rodrigo was the one who brought it into Italia but since that won't happen anymore, it would be best to go and retrieve it before any other templar tries to obtain it.” 

“You’re right. It's important. But I don't want you going so far away alone,” his father said with concern.

“I can accompany you,” Leonardo added eagerly.

“Perhaps I could join you both as well,” Federico also replied. At his father's glare he added, “What? It’s not like I would become a successful banker papa.”

“Alright. With the three of you going there together, I can agree to that,” Giovanni replied though he was still not too happy about it.

“Why not take a ship from the south eastern coast? Surely that would save you time,” Mario questioned.

“Venezia controls most of the maritime navigations. Last time I shipped from Bari and encountered some trouble from the Venetian authorities. Using their transportation would eliminate such problems. Also we hopefully won't have to change ships since Venezia has such diverse shipping routes,” Ezio explained while the others nodded. Giovanni especially didn't want them to face unnecessary dangers. Ezio could handle himself but Federico was still immature while Leonardo wouldn't hold up in a fight.

“As far as I know there wouldn't be much templar activity there now. Most probably just a few Ottoman officials to deal with. So it shouldn't be too difficult for us. I even know the site where they hide it,” Ezio further explained.

“You've travelled there before?” Mario asked.

“Si. I stopped at Cyprus while I was on my way to Masyaf,” Ezio answered.

“You're not planning on going there as well are you?” his father asked not wanting his sons to be away for more than required.

Everyone was done eating by this point so Claudia and Petruccio excused themselves since Petruccio wasn't feeling well and Claudia was bored by the conversation while the others continued to talk as the servants cleaned up the table.

“No. I was actually hoping you'd accompany me there since it was one of your greatest dreams to visit the library,” Ezio replied and it earned him a smile from his father.

“But why would you want to go to these places again if you've already uncovered their mysteries?” Maria asked with a quizzical expression.

“I need to open the vault under the Vatican as well as go to the library. Or else the prophecy wouldn't be fulfilled,” Ezio said.

“The prophecy?” Now it was Mario's turn to get confused.

“Ezio is a Prophet,” Giovanni clarified.

“The one who could open the fabled Vault,” Mario muttered to himself in silent amazement. Ezio had heard it before and smiled at hearing those same words from the same person.

“Si. I know what happens there but I fear that if I don't open it the prophecy would remain unfulfilled,” Ezio replied and everyone else nodded in understanding.

“So Federico, Giovanni told me that you've started your training as well,” Mario asked.

“Si zio. Since two years now. First with father and now Ezio,” Federico replied.

“He's ready Mario. I actually thought that the both of them could be formally inducted into the Creed now,” Giovanni replied making Federico gasp in surprise. No one had informed him of this. He felt ecstatic at the idea of getting his own robes and blade. Being an assassin.

“Of course. I would love it if we do it here in Monteriggioni. It would require some preparations though. We'd have to invite the others as well,” Mario suggested

“Si. I was hoping we could do it here as well. Just like our own ceremonies.” Giovanni got a nod of agreement from his elder brother.

“Perhaps next month then.” At Giovanni approval Mario continued, “I'll make the arrangements by then.”

“Come I want to show you both something.” Their uncle got up and motioned the others to follow him.

They headed to his study. “This is the Codex wall. They contain the words of the great Assassin Altaïr Ibn- La'Ahad, Mentor of the Levantine Brotherhood of Assassins. The pages are missing as you can see. If you find any Federico then be sure to bring them here,” Mario explained mostly to his eldest nephew as he was sure that the others already knew of it. Leonardo listened to him carefully as well, while Ezio slipped away to go into his room where his and Leonardo's luggage were present. They were still discussing the Codex by the time he returned from his room.

“Here you go, zio,” Ezio said as he handed over the ones that they had managed to collect over the last year from Firenze.

“Grazie, Ezio.” Looking over the pages and their translations, Mario turned towards Leonardo. Patting him on his back he applauded “You've done a great work on these. Maria wasn't exaggerating at all it seems.”

“You're very kind, signore,” Leonardo replied, smiling.

“There's something else I've wanted to show you.” Mario moved towards the bookshelves and removed a book from its place to reveal a hidden passage. Federico and Leonardo watched with marvel. They moved down the passage and reached the sanctuary where Mario explained the history behind the sanctuary as well as the armour of Altair.

“Your great great grandfather was a brilliant man Ezio,” Leonardo whispered to the assassin.

“Did you acquire it? Get that armour?” Federico asked as he turned towards his younger brother.

“Si I did. You could look for the seals if you wish. I'm not interested anymore,” Ezio replied distractedly.

“May we leave? I want to show Leo around the city,” Ezio requested. At their nods he took the blonde’s hand and ran with Leonardo towards the outside to show him his favourite spots around the city.

 

At night Ezio and Leonardo sat atop the roof of the villa watching the starry night. Leonardo was drawing the beautiful city in one of his sketch pads while Ezio was relaxing beside his lover. They saw Federico climb up the roof as well to join the two of them.

“There isn't even a single bordello in this place,” Federico sighed as he lounged beside his brother.

Leonardo was too absorbed in his sketch but Ezio laughed before replying, “Don't worry. There will be soon enough.”

“And let me guess. You're the one who opens it,” Federico said smirking.

“Well who else? Do you think zio would invest in one?” Ezio replied, grinning as well. “You know this city truly becomes beautiful in a couple of years.”

“I'll help you renovate it,” Federico replied as he gazed at the stars.

“We could look for treasures. Might find some Codex pages as well,” Ezio replied as he unconsciously played with the hem of Leonardo's shirt, not that Leonardo realized it either.

“Leonardo?” Federico leaned up on his elbow to see the man more clearly.

Leonardo got a bit startled before addressing him, “Buonasera Federico. When did you come up?” Leonardo asked smiling as he put the charcoal and drawing book away.

“Just a few minutes earlier. I have a favor to ask you,” Federico said politely. Ezio, seeing that Leonardo's lap was now empty of the artist's tools turned his body so that he could lay his head on Leonardo's lap and drape his legs over Federico's legs, who tried to slap his legs away but had no effect on his younger brother. It also let the other two to see each other more clearly as they talked now that he wasn't between them.

“Of course. Anything,” Leonardo replied as he adjusted himself a bit to help Ezio find a comfortable position.

“Since papa and zio have decided to give me the title of an assassin I would love it if you created an assassin's blade for me as well. Ezio's blade is much better than anything a fabbro could make,” Federico asked in a hopeful tone with big brown eyes.

“It will be my pleasure to make your blade for you,” Leonardo replied happily.

“Grazie Leo,” Federico replied with the slightest nod of his head.

“It would be so exciting to visit foreign lands,” Leonardo said, already imagining the wonders that lay in front of them. “Would you let me study the apple Ezio?” he asked, cupping Ezio's face in his hands as he stared at the man from an upside down view.

“I would. But we can't let anyone else know of its existence. That thing can cause wars. Not to mention endanger your life caro,” Ezio replied, worried.

“Just a few days,” Leonardo promised. With Leonardo's sudden moments of inspiration in between weeks of procrastination, Ezio was sure that a few days meant at least a year.

“We'd have to travel to Roma as well, si? So you can complete your prophecy,” Federico replied.

“Si. But we'll come back to Firenze first. You could study it and then we'll go to Roma once you're done with it. We'll open the vault and then hide it inside the Colosseum,” Ezio explained his plans to the others.

Turning to see his brother, Federico asked curiously, “Do you think that Templars will dismantle now? With Rodrigo dead.”

“No. The war between the Assassins and Templars is an ancient one and most probably a never ending one as well. All I care about is that all my loved ones are safe with me,” Ezio replied, using his hands to bring one of Leonardo's palms near his lips to kiss it softly.

The three stayed up for another hour, talking and discussing about what laid ahead of them because for the first time in the entirety of last year, Ezio couldn't predict their future.


	18. Chapter 18

He was standing alongside his elder brother under the glow of the moonlight and the flickering stars in the garden of the Auditore villa. Candles were lit all around them atop candlesticks of varied heights while red drapes bearing the Assassin insignia lined the walls of the villa. Lush red carpet with white borders lay beneath his feet and at the other end of it stood his father and uncle.

They had arrived two days earlier. His entire family was present along with others from the Order, standing on both sides of the carpet that the two brothers would walk across in a few minutes. On one side there were his mother and his two younger siblings with Leonardo standing right beside them as well. On the other side stood La Volpe, Paola and Bernardo Machiavelli with young Niccolò wrapping his hand around one of his father's fingers.

Giovanni nodded, prompting the two brothers to begin. Federico walked down towards their father first, dressed for the very first time in his own white Assassin's robe identical to their father’s. Ezio stood wearing the same robe as well and began to walk behind his elder brother, both exuding the pride that they felt about their ancestry.

Both brothers stood opposite to their father and uncle, facing them. Giovanni began the ceremony. “Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. These are the words spoken by our ancestors that lay in the heart of our Creed.” Turning towards his sons, Giovanni continued, “Federico, Ezio, today is the day you follow your true destiny. I hereby induct you into the Creed. We work in the dark to serve the light. We are assassins.”

Ezio had heard those words multiple times in his life, spoken them even more. Yet hearing his father say them sent a shiver down his spine, a novelty coursing through him. This was how it was supposed to be, he thought to himself. This was what was destined for him. This was where he belonged.

“Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..”

“Nothing is true,” the two brothers replied in unison.

“Where other men are limited by morality and law, remember..”

“Everything is permitted,” they completed.

“Nothing is true. Everything is permitted,” everyone present there joined them in those words.

“Come forward, son,” Giovanni instructed Federico as he took the heated tongs from the flaming brazier and used them to mark the ring finger of Federico's left hand, just above his knuckle. His brother winced a little but bowed his head with respect.

“Come forward, Ezio,” Giovanni repeated the procedure on him causing Ezio to wince as well.

“Go my sons. Fly like you were born to,” Giovanni said, after which the two boys went into the villa and climbed up on the roof. Standing at the edge, the two brothers looked down towards the two haycarts below them, surrounded by the others. Federico was first before Ezio followed him, diving like the bird he was named after.

After getting out of the cart and brushing off the hay Federico pulled Ezio in for a hug. “We're finally assassins, baby brother,” he said.

“Insieme,” Ezio added. Smiling, he clasped Federico's hand into his own as the others approached them to congratulate the two.


	19. Chapter 19

Two months after receiving the title of Assassins, Federico, Ezio and Leonardo left for their journey to Cyprus, at the start of May. Lorenzo had given Leonardo the status of his diplomat which meant that he could travel along with Ezio while still continuing his work under the Medici.

First, they made their way to Forli which was a four day journey. After which they travelled to Venezia which took another two weeks of travelling. They spent another week in Venezia, during which the ship in which they would travel was arranged. They used aliases everywhere because at the end of the day, the three were going there to commit theft.

Finally, in the first week of June they began their journey for the apple. If everything went well, they would land in Cyprus by the end of August. Unlike the last time when Ezio headed towards the East, this time their travel was without any disruptions since proper planning had been done. They were on a luxurious ship, owned by one of their family's business associates, designed specifically for nobility like them. There were many passengers of course but the ship was destined for Cyprus which meant that there was no requirement to change ships.

Leonardo and Federico especially loved their travel. Every few days, their vessel would stop at a new place to stock for supplies and give the crew a chance to rest for the night. Therefore they spent many evenings discovering foreign lands and their cultures. Meeting people from so many different backgrounds that their imaginations fell short.

That was not to say that the time spent sailing was any less enjoyable. Leonardo especially liked to talk to the captain, hearing about the stories of the various voyages he had been a part of and the mysterious lands that he had seen. Another common topic would be about the ship and its construction, the scientific techniques employed into the vessel.

They still had a few weeks of journey left, two or three at maximum when they halted in Antalya early in August. Just like any other place they had stopped at, the three first went to an inn and then walked around to some of the nearby areas.

They returned back to their inn just as it began to get dark outside. After having a light dinner, they were talking to some of the other travellers who were staying there as well. Federico found a lovely half Italian woman to talk to leaving Ezio and Leonardo alone. After an hour or so, both were feeling tired and decided to head upstairs to their room.

The three of them always booked two rooms. If anyone asked, one was for the two brothers while the other was for the artist. But in reality Ezio stayed with Leonardo in his room while Federico stayed in the other. Just like their usual nightly routine, they first changed into their nightwears and then went to bed.

Leonardo was leaning on the headboard, making some notes in his diary about the architecture of the buildings they had seen and how it was influenced by the different empires that ruled over the place during its long history. Ezio was laying down on his side, staring towards the window and watching the beautiful city.

He was so absorbed staring outside and thinking about what they would do when they finally found the apple that he didn't realise when Leonardo had closed his book and began to watch him instead. He felt Leonardo's fingers gently push his hair aside, baring his neck before leaning down to kiss the soft sensitive skin there.

Ezio turned around to face his lover. Leonardo pulled him closer to himself by his his nape and engaged him into a deep kiss. Ezio felt his tongue trace his lips and he opened his mouth to give him entrance. He found Leonardo instantly pushing into his mouth, tasting him until their lips were swollen and bruised. Leonardo pulled back after breathing became difficult, their chests heaving with heavy pants.

Leonardo kissed him again. This time it was almost ferocious in its need with his teeth nipping and biting on Ezio's lower lips as he pushed his entire body against his lover. He groaned into their kiss as he felt Ezio's erection against his thigh, hard and ready for him. Without pulling their lips apart, Leonardo's fingers began to unlace Ezio's camise.

Ezio pulled back a bit. Placing his hand over Leonardo's chest to keep him from claiming his lips again. “Are you sure?” he asked hesitantly even though his eyes were beginning to glaze with pleasure since Leonardo kept rubbing his thigh over Ezio's cock.

Leonardo's nightmares had stopped completely over the past few months and he felt significantly more at ease with himself and his desires now, just like he did before his arrest. He was still cautious though. And Ezio still didn't want him to do anything that he felt uncomfortable with. Anything that could bring back those horrible memories for his lover.

“I am.” The reply was hoarse which made Ezio's grip to keep his lover away falter as he felt a wave of arousal overtake him. He felt Leonardo continue his work on Ezio's shirt while his own hands began to untie the strings of Leonardo's. Lips claimed each other once more and it wasn't long before their bare chests came together, pressing against each other while their hips continued to thrust.

“Uhhh…. Let me…..” Leonardo pulled back hastily. Needing to feel his entire body melt against his lover, he began to unlace his breeches. Ezio quickly did the same to his own, neither taking their eyes off the other, off of the eyes that reflected their love and their desperate need for each other.

Leonardo was the one who was done removing his clothes first. Ezio stopped all his movements, licking his lips as he watched Leonardo's naked form approach him. Wanting his lover to hurry up, Leonardo helped Ezio, pulling the tight breeches off. Ezio remembered what he was supposed to be doing and quickly lifted his hips up so that the other could slide his breeches down. Leonardo crawled over him, laying his entire body on his stronger one as Ezio wrapped two possessive arms around his waist, pressing them together even closer. Ezio moaned and arched up to feel their naked bodies meld as they began to kiss again.

Leonardo tangled his hands into those brown locks, groaning into Ezio's mouth as their cocks rubbed deliciously against each other, thick and wet in their need. Ezio was slightly more curved but both were similar in length and girth, perfect as they slid past each other, the precome making their needy lengths slick and shiny. Ezio got lost in the feel of the warm and slick cock sliding against his own.

Leonardo lifted his hips up a bit, away from Ezio's who whined in response, thrusting up to find Leonardo's hot member again. With the extra space now between their bodies, the artist slid his hand down to wrap both their cocks into his palm.

“Ahh….. Leo….” Ezio panted, thrusting himself up everytime Leonardo stroked them upwards together. The ridge below the head of Leonardo's cock was teasing against his own beautifully. At the upstrokes, Leonardo would sometimes brush his thumb over their slits to help lubricate their lengths further, pulling forth a whimper from Ezio's mouth each time he did so.

Their pace increased, Ezio ran his hands all over Leonardo's body as the both of them thrusted and frotted against each other. Leonardo dipped his head down to lick and nip at Ezio's neck again. While Ezio brought his own hand down, forming a tight ring with Leonardo's hand for the two of them to thrust into.

The world began to blur around them, the sensations becoming too strong. Ezio's cock began to pulse against the artist's. Leonardo knew they were both close and redoubled his efforts. A minute later Ezio writhed wildly, pumping his hips in rhythm to their hands as he came with thick white ropes of cum, groaning loudly. The sight and sensations of Ezio losing himself, coming for him was too much for Leonardo as well. He came almost simultaneously with his lover, his own seed joining Ezio's as they slid together in their passion.

They stayed still for a long time, grasping onto each other as the aftershocks began to subside, their breathing coming back to normal. Leonardo slowly slid down Ezio's body and nestled himself beside his lover. The orgasm was so intense that both felt themselves black out almost instantly. But Ezio somehow managed to get the energy required to kiss Leonardo once again on his lips before they fell asleep with their bare skin pressed close against each other.

 

 

Ezio woke up groggily to the sound of scraping and scratching on the door. His mind had just enough time to realise what was happening and pull up the sheet above their naked bodies before Federico finally managed to pick the lock and enter inside the room. Ezio saw his brother's expression change from anger to a sly grin.

“Looks like you both had a pleasant night,” Federico said causing Ezio to roll his eyes at him.

“Uhhhmmm….” Leonardo sleepily murmured as he pulled Ezio back towards himself.

“As much as I would love to tease you right now I'll leave that for later. Get dressed, our ship leaves in half an hour,” Federico replied and left the room.

Ezio looked outside the window and realised that the sun was already shining bright. They usually woke up in the early morning. He quickly got up and found a scrap cloth along with some water to clean themselves. After another incoherent sound from Leonardo, Ezio shook his lover awake.

“Leonardo… Leo wake up. We need to leave.” Leonardo slowly gained consciousness and once he realised that they had overslept, he quickly got dressed as well. Luckily most of their luggage was on the ship. They quickly went downstairs. Federico had already paid for the expenses. All that was left was to walk to the harbour which was a few minutes away. Thankfully they weren't too late, arriving ten minutes earlier than the last passenger.

As soon as the ship sailed, the two young lovers went down into their room. Leonardo quickly latched the door before hungrily pouncing on Ezio. Kissing with fervour and guiding Ezio towards the bed with their lips still locked against one another. Leonardo fell unceremoniously over his young lover.

Within the next five minutes, clothes were ripped off carelessly and thrown onto the wooden floor as the two of them kissed and caressed each part of their lover's body. Ezio found that Leonardo had extremely sensitive nipples. He turned them over so that he was on top and began lapping at one of the pink nubs, laving it with his tongue before scraping his teeth against the responsive flesh.

Leonardo moaned wantonly under his actions. Once he was satisfied with how hard the two pink nipples were, he moved lower, leaving a path of wet kisses as he followed the blonde treasure trail. He reached his prize licking his lips at seeing the hardened member standing proud under his attention.

He inhaled the musky smell overwhelming his senses. He nuzzled the cock with his cheek as he rested his chin over the soft golden curls. Never breaking his eye contact with those captivating blue eyes, he licked a long stripe from the base of the hard length to the bulbous head, stopping at the slit to taste the drop of precome that had accumulated there. He groaned at the slightly bitter taste and teased the small opening for more. But his sounds were muffled by Leonardo's own cry of pleasure.

Pulling away he asked his lover “As much as I would love to hear you come undone, Leo, don't make sounds, alright. The others would know.” Leonardo nodded before redirecting Ezio's head to its previous position.

Ezio put the cock inside his mouth, circling the head with his tongue before trying to take as much inside as possible. It had been a long time since he had taken a man in his mouth, not since he'd been in Roma. So he wasn't able to swallow a lot. But Leonardo's grip against his hair and the sight of the artist biting his lower lip to stop any sounds from escaping was distinctly pleasing to Ezio. He quickly began to work the length, using his hands to stroke what his mouth couldn't contain.

In a few minutes, he was able to relax his throat, managing to swallow more than half of Leonardo's length as he bobbed his head. Leonardo thrust against him, causing him to choke. So he firmly clamped his hands over the elder man's thighs to keep him from moving and continued. The moans were getting louder now. And Leonardo's body began to arch beautifully. Rather than pulling out as his lover expected Ezio began to suck vigorously, hollowing his cheeks around the pulsing cock as it filled his mouth with the bitter salty liquid that made him hunger for more.

Gasping loudly, Leonardo quickly pulled him up and sloppily kissed Ezio, tasting himself in his lover's mouth. Ezio's need was pressed uncomfortably between their bodies. Feeling his lover thrusting lightly, Leonardo turned them around to lay Ezio on the bed. Placing a small wet kiss on Ezio's lips, Leonardo moved away from him.

Ezio watched Leonardo's naked body, staring hungrily as he stroked himself while the artist searched for something among their luggage. He quickly climbed up on the bed and handed a vial of olive oil to his lover. “Prepare me,” Leonardo requested and Ezio nodded in reply.

Leonardo laid down, spreading his legs open shamelessly and Ezio settled between them. He slicked three fingers generously and then pulled himself up to lay over Leonardo. Slowly, he circled the entrance causing Leonardo to shiver under him. He inserted one finger carefully, feeling the resistance of the tight ring. Moving it back and forth slowly caused him to wince.

Needing to divert Leonardo's attention from the pain, he slowly whispered in his ears, “You are so tight for me caro. Do you want to feel me Leo? Deep inside you?”

Leonardo nodded eagerly. Before long Ezio introduced another finger. “Do you know the first thing that I plan to do once we land in Cyprus? We'll find a nice abandoned house outside the city and I'll make you scream for me like you want to right now, don't you? I'll show you something new as well caro. You know what I'm doing right now. I'll do the same thing with just my mouth.”

Leonardo began to squirm under him, eyes glazed as he imagined what Ezio's tongue would feel like down there. Seeing the positive reaction, Ezio continued, “I'll spread your cheeks open for me as I kneel down for you. I'll taste you, lick you, bite you and fuck you, just with my mouth until you come all over yourself for me. Would you like that caro? Would you do that for me?” Not giving him the chance to reply, Ezio chose that exact moment to brush slightly against that little raised rough spot causing Leonardo to shake violently against himself. Ezio had to clasp his hand over his lover's mouth to keep the artist quiet. He did it again before pulling his fingers out. After slathering some more oil over his fingers, he pushed all three once again pressing against that pleasure spot once more.

Leonardo was practically begging under him now, wanting him to hurry up. But Ezio continued to thoroughly prepare him to ensure that the artist was ready. When his lover felt sufficiently stretched, he pulled his fingers out and covered his cock generously with oil before pushing in.

Despite the lengthy preparation, Leonardo still tensed as the head breached the muscular ring. Ezio held steady until Leonardo motioned him to continue with a silent nod. Slowly but surely he completely sheathed himself into the narrow heat of his lover. Leonardo pulled him down, to kiss him. “Make love to me, Ezio. Make me yours.”

Ezio nodded and slowly began to pull out. With only the head inside, he pushed in again just as slowly. He went slow for a while and it didn't take long to work out a steady rhythm, the gentle sway of the ship working in their favor. Once Leonardo felt nice and relaxed under him, he changed the angle, going right for the artist's prostate with a sharp thrust. Leonardo shook against him, marking his back with long red welts with his sharp nails. Ezio did it again and again, seeing his partner's positive reaction. Soon he was thrusting with abandon and Leonardo returned each one of his thrusts. They were both getting quite loud now, groaning and rutting against each other. Leonardo's own hard cock was rubbing happily between the tight slide of their stomachs.

“Faster. Ezio, harder….more….per favore.”

Ezio obliged but he was starting to lose his rhythm soon after as he felt Leonardo clench around himself with each hard push of his cock. Desperate to make Leonardo come before himself, he kissed Leonardo's mouth sloppily to keep him from screaming and rolled one of Leonardo's nipples between his fingers, thrusting directly into his prostate and holding steady.

Leonardo thrashed uncontrollably under him, screaming into Ezio's mouth as he shot between their bodies. Ezio could not hold back anymore either. Feeling Leonardo become impossibly tight around himself and watching the expression of ecstasy on his lover's face brought him crashing to his own end. He bucked desperately two more times, hips moving brokenly as he rode out both their orgasms.

Ezio laid limply over Leonardo for a while before pulling out. Crashing beside his lover in exhaustion he said “Next time I want you inside me.” Leonardo smiled sleepily before pulling him closer towards himself.


	20. Chapter 20

Just as they had planned, the three of them reached Cyprus by the end of August. They landed on the coast of Limassol, where the Apple was hidden in the Templar Archives. Ezio knew that the Archives themselves were not tended for when he visited the last time. But the presence of the Apple could mean a greater number of people guarding it.

Their ship was bound to leave for Venezia in two weeks, which meant that they had to get the artifact within that time frame. Otherwise they'd have to look for other means of travel, a situation that Ezio was not to keen on wanting to face.

They headed to the Archive on the second night of their arrival, where they observed the guard shifts and decided on a strategy. Apparently, since the Ottomans had already accomplished what they desired - to overthrow the Byzantine Empire, they didn't have any use for the apple which was why it was currently hidden in the archive.

There were about fifty guards, twenty five of them patrolling during each shift that they had to deal with. The two brothers were more than capable of defeating the Ottoman soldiers in a straight up fight. But they didn't want anyone to know that the apple is gone. Leonardo had created a replica of the artifact using an alloy of bronze and gold that looked exactly like the inactive apple. Leonardo was a master at creating things just based on Ezio's descriptions.

All they had to do was replace the real apple with the fake one. In all his experiences with the piece of Eden, Ezio knew that the apple usually stayed in its dormant state, devoid of any of its divine glow. And only a few people were capable of activating it. Over the course of his entire life Ezio knew of only two individuals that could control it. One was Ezio himself while the other was Leonardo. Although for Leonardo this was achieved based on research and practice while for Ezio it was an instinct. Of course Altair could as well but he wasn't alive. He had also heard stories of Sultan Mehmed II of being able to harness it. But no one else was ever able to use the apple. So unless the Sultan himself was present in the Archive, the possibility of anyone ever finding out about the theft was very low.

Stealth was the key here. If anyone ever found out what had happened and who had done it then it wouldn't just cause a war against the Templars and the Assassins but between Monteriggioni and the entire Ottoman Empire and possibly Firenze as well. He remembered what happened when Cesare took the Apple and what was left of his beautiful city. They had to be discreet or else the consequences would be devastating.

The next morning, in their room, the three began to devise a plan based on what they had observed last night as they sat crosslegged on the bed in a circle.

“We could kill one of the guards and take his place. Would give us easy access,” Federico suggested.

“Could work,” Ezio murmured as he thought the plan through.

“They would investigate once they found out one of them was missing. Surely you don't plan on impersonating the guard forever,” Leonardo pointed out.

“Why can't you just go get the Apple and use it to make the guards forget,” Leonardo said, pointing out the most solution.

“No. I have no intention of using it. It is too powerful. Who knows what the consequences could be. We could come back to that idea if all else fails. But for now let's try to come up with something else,” Ezio replied, remembering how the Apple could drive people insane.

“You will have to be the one to retrieve it Federico,” Ezio said looking at his elder brother.

Furrowing his brows together, the elder brother questioned, “You won't come with me?”

“No. I would accidentally activate it. A blinding glow is the last thing we need if we want to stay undetected,” Ezio clarified. He knew his brother could do it without a problem. Federico was more than capable.

“Is it truly that volatile?” Leonardo asked in an unbelieving tone.

“Si. And highly dangerous as well. I'll wait outside while you,” Ezio pointed towards Federico, “go in and retrieve it. Try to touch it as little as possible.”

“Hmmm….” Federico replied nodding his head in agreement.

“What about courtesans. We could hire a couple and they could distract the guards long enough,” Ezio suggested. Thieves and whores were what he had always used for a distraction.

“The guards keep patrolling. Distracting just one fraction wouldn't be enough,” Leonardo pointed out.

“Perhaps when the guard gets busy for a while with the woman, I could steal his armour. Surely no one would notice me then,” Federico replied.

“There are too many variables in that plan. What if they finish early. Or he remembers something and tries to find his clothes. We can't base our mission based on a guard’s stamina,” Ezio said.

“I could perhaps help with that. We could use a sleeping potion such as Laudanum. Hmmmm….” Leonardo thought for a moment, biting his lips slightly as he tried to come up with an idea.

“Laudanum is easy to get. I could easily acquire it from a doctor,” Ezio said.

“How is it supposed to help? It isn't an aphrodisiac. And it has to be given in sufficient quantity. Very difficult to give it discreetly. Not to mention that it takes a while to work. We can't just ask him to drink it and then sit and chat with us until he falls asleep,” Federico asked confusedly.

“No you can't. But once the two of them are done, the orgasm and the effects of the drug should be enough to make him fall asleep for a while. Perhaps I could add some herbane in it as well to make it more potent. A small dose should be able to do the work,” Leonardo replied, mulling the chances of success of the idea in his head.

“That could work. Once he falls asleep. I'll take his armour and get to work. When he wakes up, he'd just think that he passed out because of how great the sex was,” Federico said, agreeing with the idea.

“Alright then. We need to buy whatever you need for your potion,” Ezio said.

“I can go watch over the guards to find an easy target,” Federico replied.

 

 

By evening everything was prepared. Ezio and Federico took the concoction that Leonardo had prepared while the artist stayed at the inn. The Archive was outside the city so it took a while to reach it. After hiring a beautiful woman with a hefty amount to money, the two brothers explained to her what she had to do.

“Remove all his armour from his body and make sure he ingests this,” Ezio said handing over the gel that Leonardo had prepared.

“Is it poison? I don't want a dead body on my hand?” the woman replied.

“No, just to make him fall asleep for a while. If he wakes up stay with him and tell him that he fell asleep for a few minutes because of the pleasure,” Federico explained.

The woman nodded and got to work. She slathered a good amount of the gel over her lips, careful not to ingest it herself and then sultrily approached the guard Federico had pointed her to. She lead him into a secluded area not too far from the entrance and began undoing his clothes.

Once the guard’s armour was off, she took him towards a nearby wall, away from where his clothes lay scattered on the ground. Federico quickly got dressed and made his way into the Archive. Ezio stayed near the entrance of the archive, in case his brother needed any help. Half an hour later, he saw his elder brother return back.

“Have you got it?” Ezio asked eagerly.

“Si. Let's go to the woman,” Federico replied before the two began to walk.

Federico shed the armour, placing it carefully where it was earlier while Ezio called the courtesan. The man was sleeping, just like they had planned while the woman was cleaning her lips with a scrap of cloth.

“Wake him up and tell him that he fell asleep just now. Thank him and leave. If he offers you money, take it. We don't want him to get suspicious. No one offers free services these days. And remember, you never met us,” Ezio explained her and then moved away to let her finish the job. Federico joined him as well and they watched as the man kissed her once, got dressed quickly, paid her and then went inside the archive with a ridiculous smile on his face. Both brothers stayed there for an additional hour, in case someone detected something.

“Did you place the replica correctly?” Ezio questioned as they waited.

“Si. Stop worrying. Let's go. They didn't detect anything,” Federico replied, climbing down the roof on which they were perched. Ezio followed his brother and the two went back to the city and into their hotel to find an anxious Leonardo waiting for them.

“Did you get it? Can I see it? I want to see it. Show me,” Leonardo began rambling excitedly as soon as they entered the room.

“We are safe Leo. Thank you for asking,” Federico said smirking amusedly but it had absolutely no effect on the eager artist.

“We did get it,” Federico added, smiling at Leonardo's eagerness.

“Show me,” Leonardo repeated.

Federico removed the metal sphere from the leather pouch. He was astonished to see that it was glowing now. Back at the archive it looked like an ordinary ball of metal. Now however it was illuminating.

“It wasn't glowing before. There was no light,” Federico replied, wanting to put that thing back inside as soon as possible. He had no interest in handling something so powerful and threatening.

“It wasn't activated before. My presence is causing it to glow. It happened before as well,” Ezio explained.

As soon as Leonardo moved towards Federico to take the artifact Ezio stopped him.

“Don't touch it. Let's just leave it as it is,” Ezio asked him.

“No. I want to see. Please, caro,” Ezio could not resist with Leonardo's pleading voice and those big blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

“Alright,” Ezio replied, still not happy about using the Apple unnecessarily.

“Grazie,” Leonardo replied, not even looking at his lover as he quickly took the Apple from Federico's hands. Leonardo carefully analysed it trying to make sense of what it was.

Even in his previous life, it took the artist a long time to master the artifact. Years in Monteriggioni and then under the Borgia Family. By the end of it, he could control the piece of Eden to his liking although he never did use it for anything. Not even to solve his problems or help with his projects. When Ezio had asked him he said that he only ever wanted to know, to learn. Using it for his own benefits would feel like cheating, something that the artist had no interest in.

When nothing happened despite his prodding, scraping and rubbing, Leonardo pouted. “I’ll run some tests on it when we get back to Firenze.” He extended his hand towards Ezio. “Touch it. Let's see what it does.”

“Leooo… I don't think it would be a good idea,” Ezio replied moving further away from his lover and the apple in his palm.

Leonardo was nothing if not stubborn. He quickly took Ezio's hand and forcefully placed it on the sphere. A blinding light illuminated the entire room causing the two brothers to avert their eyes from the blazing sphere. Leonardo looked around carefully observing the images that the apple projected, fascinated by everything that the apple had to offer. Ezio quickly touched it again to turn the damned thing off.

“This should never fall into the wrong hands. It would drive weaker minds insane,” Leonardo said as he handed the Apple back to Federico who quickly placed it inside the pouch.

“I told you not to do it. If the drapes weren't down, we'd have guards knocking on the door right no,” Ezio chastised angrily.

“I'm sorry. I should have listened,” Leonardo replied looking down in shame.

“It's alright. Nothing bad happened. Although it would probably be best to just forget about it until we go back home,” Federico suggested, since nobody else was speaking.

Ezio moved closer to his lover and gently cupped Leonardo's face. “Leo. It's okay. I know how you are with new things. Once we go back to Monteriggioni you can study it for as long as you want.”

Leonardo smiled brightly once again. After placing a chaste kiss on his lover's lips he replied, “I promise I won't ask for it again. Not until we reach Monteriggioni.”

“Should I keep it with me then? Since you can't touch it,” Federico said looking at Ezio before moving his eyes towards Leonardo, “and you're not allowed to.”

“No I'll keep it. You're away on many nights. It wouldn't be safe to leave it in an empty room,” Ezio replied, taking the leather pouch from his brother and held it by the tied knot.

“All right then. We still have more than a week here. What do you want to do,” Federico asked as Ezio walked to the corner of the room where their luggage was placed.

“Right now? Well there's perhaps two more hours if not less until sunrise. I was pacing around all night, worrying about the two of you. I think I'll just go to sleep,” Leonardo replied yawning. Now that the excitement and the rush of playing with the mysterious artifact was gone, he realised just how tired he was. They didn't sleep last night either since they were observing the patrolling routes of the guards.

“You're right. I'm feeling sleepy as well. They couldn't have just kept that thing somewhere closer. I had to climb up and into a hidden room to get to it while making sure that none of the other guards saw me,” Federico replied in an annoyed tone.

“You mean you're not going to a tavern?” Ezio replied once he was done placing the apple inside a wooden box.

“No. I'm too tired for that. Buonanotte Ezio. You as well Leo,” Federico said as he headed towards the door.

“Buonanotte,” the other two replied before the door closed shut. Ezio went towards it and latched the door before joining Leonardo in bed. He was just as tired as the other two and quickly fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

It was early afternoon by the time they woke up the following day. Ezio got up first, mainly because of how hungry he was, having had skipped the meal that morning.

“Leo!!” He shook Leonardo's shoulder to wake him up as well. All he got was a groan as his lover turned on the other side, away from Ezio's movements.

“Leooooo!” Ezio whined even more loudly and this time Leonardo opened his eyes minutely, staring at him with a displeased look.

“It's too early caro. Come over here.” Leonardo pulled him back beside him and snuggled closer, satisfied at feeling his lover's body against himself once more.

Ezio kissed Leonardo, less with love and more with the intent to wake him up. “Aren't you hungry? Let's go out for lunch,” Ezio requested. He received a loud grumble from Leonardo's stomach as a reply.

“I am,” Leonardo replied sheepishly.

“Get dressed then,” Ezio said as he swiftly got up from the bed again. Leonardo was slow on his legs, still a little sleepy which was why Ezio got dressed first.

“I'll go and wake Federico up too,” Ezio replied while Leonardo buttoned up his tunic.

“I'll meet you at his room,” Leonardo replied while trying to find a comb.

He was surprised to find Federico opening the door right after the first knock. He was ready as well, save for combing his hair and wearing his boots.

“I was just about to come to your room,” Federico said as he bent down, trying to find his other boot, which had somehow ended up right below the centre of the headboard.

“You were always the worst at taking care of yourself among all four of us,” Ezio replied laughing as his brother wiggled under the bed, blindly reaching for the boot.

“That is because I was always busy taking care of the three of you,” Federico smiled triumphantly as he finally slid his boot out.

By the time his brother was ready Leonardo came in as well. Locking the room, all three headed downstairs.

“Excuse me, could you keep the bathing facilities ready in the evening,” Leonardo requested when he spotted the innkeeper downstairs.

“Of course, Signore. I'll have it prepared for you once you come back,” the man said, bowing graciously despite carrying a huge bucket of water and a few pieces of cloth in his hands.

“Thank you,” Leonardo replied in a grateful tone before the three headed out.

“I think all of us are in dire need of a bath,” Federico said as they walked towards a nearby eatery.

“Si. We should actually. At least it won't be too crowded in the evening,” Ezio said.

Federico nodded. They ate while discussing about what they wanted to do for the rest of the day. Leonardo wanted to visit the markets to buy some local things for his work, mainly some specific pigments that would be much more expensive in Firenze since they were imported from Turkey and some books about the local area and its culture. Ezio and Federico bought some items as well, mainly indigenously grown spices for Maria.

They also bought some locally crafted artifacts and a particular puzzle that caught Leonardo's eye. It was almost evening by the time they were done. Ezio proposed to climb up on one of the old Byzantine church towers and enjoy the view. Leonardo had learnt how to climb to such heights over the last year after spending so much time with Ezio which is not surprising seeing as how obsessed he is about the sky and flight.

They spent about an hour or two talking and watching the beautiful city, watching the sun set. Ezio told them both about Altair's work in the city that he had learnt about from when he visited Constantinople. The dimly lit city along the clear sea was breathtakingly beautiful from the top of the church. Once night fell, they made their way back to the inn but not before enjoying a light dinner consisting of some local snacks.

 

 

Ezio came back from the common bathing quarters after having a warm bath to find Leonardo sprawled on the bed, playing with his new puzzle. Closing the door behind himself, he joined his lover.

“I wish I could have joined you when you were bathing,” Ezio said between laying gentle kisses down Leonardo's neck, his hands already working to open Leonardo's camise.

Leonardo placed the toy on a nearby table and then turned to the assassin, cupping his face and kissing him. “Mmmm…..me too,” he replied against Ezio's lips before nibbling on the lower one.

Once Leonardo's shirt was unlaced, Ezio slipped it off one shoulder. Pulling away from the kiss, he mouthed wet kisses on his lover's broad shoulder. Laving the pale skin in his saliva, running his tongue to cover each freckle. Once he had his fill, he made Leonardo stretch his arms up to remove the camise and began to do the same on his chest, licking and sucking lazily, deliberately avoiding the pink nipples to tease his lover.

Leonardo wasn't still though, but rather than bothering with Ezio's shirt he began to remove his breeches, kneading Ezio's firm ass cheeks after pushing the breeches down to his knees. He wet one of his fingers with his mouth and inserted it into Ezio's tight entrance causing him to buck back on his digit.

Ezio couldn't spread his legs enough to get that finger deeper into himself because of his breeches. So he pulled away to remove the rest of the clothes from both of them hastily, throwing away the offending garments to the far corner of the room. He retrieved the vial of oil from their canvas bag and then settled himself comfortably on the bottom of the bed.

“Get on your hands and knees Leo.” His hoarse voice caused Leonardo's pupils to dilate. His eyes going almost black as he quickly got into position. Turning his face behind him to watch as he knelt obediently on the bed.

Placing a kiss at the small of his lover's back, Ezio asked him, “Do you remember the promise I made you? About what I'd do once we reached Cyprus.” He began to move downwards, licking a trail towards the crack between Leonardo's ass.

It took Leonardo a while to reply since most of his focus was centered on those heavenly lips moving over his body. Ezio gave a firm squeeze to the beautiful rump under his hands to get him to speak. “Uh-huh,” was all Leonardo managed to say as Ezio parted the cheeks to move his attention towards the hole eagerly waiting for him.

He first placed small kisses over the pink pucker and then began to slurp around the area, pressing his tongue between his entrance and the balls. He knew that the region was very sensitive since he usually massaged the area when he prepared Leonardo. Using his tongue seemed to heighten the pleasure going by Leonardo's whimpering.

He got up and moved his body above Leonardo, such that he was laying over him supported by his arms. He pushed Leonardo's face into the pillow below him and kissed his lover's earlobe. “Use the pillows to muffle your sounds. I promise you that we'll do this again once we reach Firenze and we'll shamelessly scream and voice our pleasures. But right now we have to be quiet, Si.” Leonardo nodded and placed a few more pillows under himself so as to comfortably lay his face down.

Ezio thought how delicious his lover looked with his ass up in the air. Moving his attention back on Leonardo's hole, he spent the next few moments there licking the tight sphincter until Leonardo was eagerly pushing back on his face to try and have himself filled, groaning into the pillow to muffle his voice at the amazing sensations.

When Ezio finally breached the entrance with his tongue, wiggling it inside to get deeper while his lips pressed firmly outside the tight ring, Leonardo cried out loudly. The muffled cry was distinctly pleasing to his ears. Wanting to hear more of such wonderful sounds, he began to push his tongue into the opening before retracting it and then push it back again, essentially fucking his lover on his tongue. And Leonardo fucked his face back with just as much vigour.

He had played with Leonardo's entrance before when he fingered him. But right now he could intimately experience the movements for himself. From the way his nose was buried in the soft flesh, the intoxicating musky smell of his lover to the taste of fresh soap on his tongue combined with the salty sweat and the bucks of Leonardo's hips to get him deeper. He could see and feel everything. He was enjoying the power he had as he ate his lover out while still staying at such a servile position.

Ezio tried something else then, he pulled himself off completely and clamped his mouth over the tight hole and then sucked. Leonardo arched beautifully for him at the sensation, before pushing in firmly for more. He inserted his tongue back to eat him out once again. Oh Ezio was addicted. He was practically drooling inside his lover's opening. He loved this so much and he loved the idea of getting it done to himself tomorrow even more. 'Perhaps they could do this simultaneously to each other,' he thought.

Leonardo was pushing back eagerly into the rhythm, grinding himself firmly on his face. “Please… please use your fingers. Find that spot Ezio…..si..uh…si like that.. Oh….dio.”

Ezio began to lightly massage his prostate once he inserted his fingers while continuing to stimulate the rim with his tongue. Leonardo was bucking back feverishly, the stretch of the two fingers doing wonders on his body. Ezio had to use his other hand to keep him steady so he could continue to fuck him.

He increased the pace of his stroking, the curved fingers moving faster as his fingertips rubbed the rough surface of the small pleasure spot. His tongue kept playing with the ring of muscle, stretching and wiggling inside the tight heat. Then he hummed, a soft low voice and Leonardo went rigid for a second before beginning to shake. His entire body was spasming while he clenched impossibly tight around Ezio's tongue. Leonardo couldn't support himself anymore and so he fell down limply on his chest and let the pleasure course through him, wrecking his body during the intense jolts of his release.

Ezio didn't stop his fingers, trying to prolong the orgasm. Although he had to remove his mouth because of how much Leonardo was shaking. When he felt Leonardo squirm away from his touch he finally pulled the fingers out. He watched with lust as his lover's bright red hole kept on throbbing and twitching, calling for him even as Leonardo lay exhausted on the bed.

Ezio began to stroke himself at the erotic view. He was painfully hard by now. After a minute or two of staying blissfully still on the bed Leonardo looked back to see Ezio stare at him, an animalistic want on his face. Ezio's cock was red, looking almost angry in its want. Leonardo inserted a finger inside himself. “Fuck me,” Leonardo said, shamelessly fingering himself deeper to tease Ezio even more.

Ezio flipped Leonardo's body so that he was laying on his back now. He knew that Leonardo didn't want to cum again. That he only told Ezio to fuck him so that he didn't have to finish himself with his hands. But Ezio would never just take his own pleasure like that.

He took Leonardo's soft cum coated cock and sucked earnestly, savouring how the man tasted completely different yet no less pleasing at the two different points of his body. There was no teasing. By the fifth stroke, he had the half hard length swallowed down his throat. Leonardo moaned at the feeling of his already oversensitive body getting worked up once more. They were both young so it was no surprise that it didn't take long until Leonardo was hard again.

Ezio let go of the blonde's cock from his mouth. He slathered his hand with some oil and pushed three fingers into Leonardo's waiting body. He knew that it wasn't necessary, going by the fact that the tight passage was already dripping with his own saliva but he did it anyway. Not wanting to hurt his partner. He slathered some more on his own cock as well.

He took his aching erection in his hand and directed it into the eager wet hole of his lover. It astonished him at how sensitive Leonardo still was despite having been fucked almost senseless a while ago. Ezio bent down to kiss Leonardo passionately who returned it with just as much eagerness.

After a while of slow thrusting, he pulled his lips away and leaned up once again to get the necessary leverage required to properly pound into his lover. Ezio took Leonardo's cock in his hand and began to masturbate him to the rhythm of his thrusts, delightfully watching him squirm under himself. There was no sight more beautiful to Ezio than watching Leonardo as they made love, even when he wasn't the one receiving the other.

It wasn't long before Leonardo was biting his lips to try and keep his pleasure contained. The thrusts got brutal now. Ezio spread open Leonardo's legs whorishly wide, to go in deeper. Leonardo mewled with pleasure at the intrusion as his prostate was stimulated even more at the new angle.

Thrusting and fucking himself on the hard cock inside him, Leonardo came with a broken cry. He was sobbing because of how good it felt as Ezio fucked him through it all, never slowing down. It got too much for the Leonardo. Needing Ezio to come, he circled Ezio's entrance with his finger, pressing inside his asshole, causing Ezio to spill right there and then inside himself. Ezio's mouth was wide open but no voice came out of it. Holding his hips still, he painted his artist's insides with his warm seed.

He collapsed above Leonardo and stayed inside his lover until he became soft and slipped out. Getting up again, Ezio watched with fascination as his seed began to slowly seep out of Leonardo's entrance. He bent down and licked his own cum directly from the dripping source, probing his tongue inside to get as much as he could. Leonardo squirmed again, that prodigious tongue pushing inside him to lick every drop.

Ezio crawled up to his lover until him and Leonardo were face to face and without any warning kissed him sloppily, sharing his load between themselves. Leonardo could taste both of themselves inside Ezio's mouth and pushed his tongue deeper into Ezio's mouth in response, searching for more of their combined tastes. They didn't stop for a long time, despite most of the cum having already been swallowed between the two of them.

When they pulled away Leonardo was the first to speak, “I'm jealous of whoever taught that to you.”

Ezio eased himself down his lover's body to lay beside him before replying, “It was you actually. You said something once, about the tongue and the genitals being the only muscles capable of pushing. That got me thinking. Although this is the first time I ever tried it either.”

Leonardo snorted at his reply. “I'm pretty sure this was most definitely not what I had in mind when I said that.”

“It's the best interpretation though,” Ezio replied, smirking.

Leonardo laughed as well before leaning down to kiss Ezio again.


	22. Chapter 22

It felt eerie. Everything so similar yet the circumstances were drastically different. He should have gotten accustomed to the feeling. Almost five years had passed by from the day he woke up inside a new body. He was twenty one years old now as he walked beside Leonardo and Federico inside the Sistine Chapel.

Leonardo had studied the Apple for these past two and a half years and now it was finally time to hide it safely inside the Colosseum Vault. Him and Federico worked for the Brotherhood during these past years. They had even successfully collected all of the Codex pages which were currently displayed proudly in Mario's office. In fact the two brothers were also successful in restoring Monteriggioni to its former glory, to how Ezio remembered it being before it was destroyed. It was now the centre of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins.

He never thought his life to turn out like this but now he wouldn't have it in any other way. He never knew that he could have had such a peaceful life while still being an assassin. And this wouldn't have been possible it it wasn't for the support of his family and of course Leonardo, who was by now practically a part of the Auditore Family.

So much had changed. Both Federico and Claudia were married now. Federico had met Valeria Masini at a celebration held by the Medici. She was the daughter of one of Lorenzo’s advisor. The two of them talking and flirting in the middle of the hall did not go unnoticed by either of their parents, who after a month made the decision to marry the two obviously enamoured lovers. They got married a year later, but not before Federico told her about his family's secret and his profession. An information that proved to be irrelevant to her because the love they shared was what mattered the most.

Claudia got married in a similar fashion to Orfeo Carsidoni whose family was from Milano which was where his little sister was staying right now. Petruccio was currently receiving his training to become an assassin. And all three brothers had to work in the bank, an order against which Giovanni would hear no arguments. Although truth be told, all they did was boss the employees. Ezio was the only one who gave any real input in their family's business.

This time as he walked down Il Passetto di Borgo, there was no need to worry about the guards or the Pope. Leonardo had built a handy little bomb that puts the people who are in its vicinity into a deep sleep while the Pope was absent since it was currently midnight. The brothers had been successful in stealing the Papal Staff that afternoon. They would return it back to its original position once they were done.

After they reached the Chapel, Ezio placed his hands over the two circles of marble which he knew would open the passage to the Vault. He didn't even need to use his Eagle Vision. The memory of when he'd last been here was still vivid in his mind. The other two followed him inside the underground passage as well. Leonardo was the most excited among the three, practically bouncing as he walked while Ezio was the least excited. He knew what Minerva would say and he also knew that it still wouldn't make any sense to him. All he wanted to do was to get this over with.

Leonardo looked around the mysterious vault noticing and memorising everything while the two brothers placed the staff at the centre of the room. It glowed brightly and projected a pattern which opened up the hidden room.

“A marvel of engineering,” Leonardo murmured as they moved inside the room. “It's as if the walls can sense light.” 

“Si si. Let's just get this done with,” Ezio replied.

The columns glowed in intricate shapes. Before Ezio could take his place in front of where Minerva would appear, Leonardo pulled his arm and took him towards one of the columns.

“Look Ezio, they appear to emit light from specific areas. You said that you saw images. Perhaps they were formed by these sources. Maybe there is electrical channeling under them,” Leonardo said, touching one of the bright lines. He had become familiar with many such futuristic terms because of his study of the Apple. But just like the previous time, he did nothing with that knowledge. He didn't even talk of the things he had found out about except with his lover.

“I’m sorry Leo. But I forgot what eletral meant,” Ezio replied honestly.

“Electrical. It is when - ”

Leonardo was interrupted by Federico. “Shouldn't we focus on the prophecy, Leo.”

“Of course. Si. Let's go,” Leonardo replied sheepishly and the three made their way to the centre of the room.

The room lit up as Minerva mysteriously stood before them. “Greetings, prophet. It is good you have come. Let us see it. To give thanks.”

Ezio grimaced at seeing her again and took the Apple out from its pouch. Although he had mentally prepared himself for this meeting, the fact that this being treats him as an object still irked him.

Leonardo meanwhile began his own research. “You are a hologram. Aren't you,” he said poking at the god's hand curiously with his finger and watched her being projected onto his own skin now. “Ah… Fascinating. Just like the images that the apple creates.”

Minerva turned towards Leonardo and with an annoyed expression, replied, “I will address you in a minute.”

That made not only Leonardo but Ezio to flinch as well. Ezio had expected her to repeat the same things, talk to Desmond, ignore him completely and leave him puzzled. He didn't realise that things would change in this visit. The one thing that he did know was that he only had to play the part of listening to her. What he didn't expect was for his own knowledge of the future to change her little speech.

“Why have you brought me back Minerva?” Ezio questioned her as he showed her the Apple.

“Later. You know what I am about to say but these two do not. They have not seen what I show you. First I must inform them,” Minerva said, once again annoying Ezio.

“All right. This clearly feels like something that Leonardo would understand. I'll wait outside for the both of you since I do not wish to get any headaches tonight,” Federico said, beginning to turn back but Minerva stopped him.

“No. Desmond shall see through you. Wait here,” the deity said with a stern tone.

“What do you mean? Last time you spoke to him through me,” Ezio asked, whining by now.

“Silence prophet,” she commanded and began to tell the tale of her people and what lay in front of them. She finally let them speak once she finished talking to Desmond.

“Why have you brought - ”

Ezio didn't need to complete his question since Minerva already began to answer him. “The two of you will help Desmond. He had to be sacrificed the last time. You will save the Earth from the crosses. And with your knowledge,” Minerva turned to look at Leonardo, “the world could be saved without his death. The two of you would help him. Place your hands on the Apple,” she commanded to both Ezio and Leonardo.

“Why?” Leonardo asked curiously.

“Do it,” she said angrily.

The two of them did as they were told and another blinding light filled the room for few seconds before it disappeared again.

“Use your time wisely,” she replied before disappearing back into the thin air.

“What? Wait. Come back here. I hate that….. whatever she was,” Ezio said gritting his teeth.

“You’re not the only one,” Federico said, patting Ezio's shoulder as they turned back towards the main Vault. They waited for a few moments while Leonardo noted down everything that he had heard from her. He'd make detailed notes later once they were safely outside.

Next, the three made their way towards the Colosseum Vault to hide the Apple safely. Once they were done they headed back for Firenze.

 

 

Ezio and Leonardo realised what Minerva had meant years later. Leonardo had accompanied Ezio back to Monteriggioni because of certain fortifications that needed to be improved in the city. Leonardo was currently working under Ludovico Sforza in Milano and had to take a leave of absence for their visit. Ezio usually only helped with the missions that had the utmost importance since the others were more than capable of handling the rest. He assisted when he felt like it or when it was essential, like the trip that he had to make to Spain to help the Spanish Brotherhood.

He had just returned from Spain last month and had stayed with Leonardo in Milano. This was the first time he would meet his family in the last two years. They found Ezio's uncle and elder brother in the office. Petruccio was out in Roma for a mission.

“The two of you…” Federico drifted after hugging them both.

“It is good to see you as well, brother,” Ezio replied, interpreting the expression of shock on his brother's face as surprise at seeing them both. They had not intimated of their arrival beforehand. Though his family did know that he was back from Spain and staying in Milano, taking some time off for himself.

“No. You don't understand,” Mario replied with a similar dumbfounded expression.

“You're both the same,” Federico finally said.

“Well did you expect us to change?” Ezio replied quizzically.

“You're talking of our age, aren't you?” Leonardo asked, knowing what Federico might have been talking of.

“Si. Ezio… you look younger than Petruccio. You as well Leonardo although you always did look young for your age,” Mario added.

“Si we have realised that we aren't aging, Leo thinks that it because of what Minerva did to us,” Ezio clarified.

“Since it started from when we returned from the vault. Although we didn't notice it until a few years after that,” Leonardo added.

“Does that mean you're both….” Federico trailed off again, searching for the right word.

“Immortals? I'm afraid so,” Leonardo replied with concern.

“With the two of you… Nothing surprises me these days,” Mario said, surprisingly unaffected by this finding.

“We still have no idea who or what Desmond is,” Ezio added.

“Just when I thought our lives could not get any more weird,” Federico said, shaking his head in astonishment.

“Anyway, Ezio told me there were some fortifications that you wanted,” Leonardo changed the topic to the reason of his visit.

“We were thinking of constructing cannons over the surrounding walls. What do you think?” Mario asked Leonardo.

“Ah. Alright. We'll have to use strategic points with proper elevation. That way you should be able to cover the required area while at the same………….”

 

 

 

 

With Leonardo's fame because of his works and Ezio's achievements for the Brotherhood, the two realised that they had to die. People were starting to get suspicious especially since both of them were so famous, particularly Leonardo because of his powerful patrons. Apart from Ezio's parents, uncle and siblings no one else knew about their condition.

La Volpe proved to be the best person who helped them. Changing cities from time to time was the best advice. With the many patrons whom Leonardo worked for it didn't proved to be a problem, first travelling through all of Italia and now they were currently in France. Another advice was deception, beards and theatre makeup helped them cover up their own youth. Leonardo was perhaps the best painter that ever lived in his time, so using makeup truly provided astonishing results for them, capable of convincing even Ezio's family members, mainly his little nephews and nieces.

But they had to die. Leonardo was claimed from this world because of a stroke in 1519 while he was still in France. Ezio died from a heart attack five years later in Firenze. Immortality, they realised came with its own curses. Ezio found out about them when he had to see Petruccio die. Even though his younger brother lived a happy life, it still pained him. Slowly but surely everyone who knew of their secret were gone except themselves and Volpe.

During the next lives that they started, the two of them ensured to never acquire such fame again. It made things easier. Leonardo still painted and sketched but for his own leisure, never for a patron. He continued his study of the world. Ezio for his part helped the Brotherhood during its times of dire need but other than that he let the later generations of assassins operate it. They would stay wherever they would like for two decades at most before moving someplace else, to a new adventure.

By now they also knew what Minerva wanted from the two of them. But Desmond was still a mystery. Ezio played his part, like he always did while Leonardo worked on a device that could save mankind from the sun. It took him a century of experimenting and designing. But Leonardo finally made it. They travelled to Roma, to the Colosseum Vault to place the device beside the Apple along with the following letter

_Desmond,_   
_We still don't know who you are and how you will get this. But somethings are better left to be solved for another day. The invention before you has to be launched by a satellite, a technology that should be available to you in your time. This has to be done a few days before the sun's rays destroy the Earth. The device will project out high energy electromagnetic waves that would bond the atmospheric elements together to form a protective covering, much like the ozone but capable of withstanding extreme amounts of heat and energy. No light would penetrate the Earth when it is used so remember to stop the device once the catastrophe has been successfully averted otherwise the world would perish in darkness._

_And we hope that your sacrifice will no longer be required to save mankind. We have played our part and now wish to be left alone in peace. Please let us be._

The two of them closed the Colosseum Vault and headed outside.

“So what now?” Ezio asked his lover as they walked upwards to exit the Vault.

“Well. We're still Immortals,” Leonardo replied, smiling. The two of them truly were clueless with what to do now.

“How about we go to Grecia. Last I remembered you mentioned some lovely hot water springs there,” Leonardo said excitedly.

“It was such a long time ago,” Ezio mused.

“Si. And everything worked out perfectly,” Leonardo added.

“Shall we hire a ship then,” Ezio asked.

“Si. Oh Ezio how wonderful it would be to travel there. And after that we'll go someplace higher, to a mountain where I can finally see snow for myself. You know what we should do, we should make a stop in…..”

The two young lovers walked hand in hand, excited to explore the never ending mysteries that lay before them.


End file.
